


Once Upon a Time in Beacon Hills (season 2)

by NekoAliceYamiYaoi



Series: Once Upon a Time in Beacon Hills [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Belle!Lydia, F/M, M/M, Red Riding Hood!Stiles, big bad wolf!derek, evil queen!erica, mentions of mpreg, once upon a time like verse, rumplestiltskin!peter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-01-26 06:59:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 56,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1678988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoAliceYamiYaoi/pseuds/NekoAliceYamiYaoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The curse is now broken but... Why are everyone still in Beacon Hills? Why they didn't return to the Enchanted Forest on Hillsbeacon? Why did Peter brought back magic?</p><p>While they search for an explanation, Scott has to get used to having his parents back, Erica doesn't have any magic, and Scott and Stiles are send to Fairy Tale Land on a part of the land that wasn't affected in the curse. There they will meet new friends as well as new enemies in their way on getting back to Beacon Hills.<br/>And a new villain appears in scene and it's not going to be nice. Especially for Erica, who has a really complicated relationship with the new villain. Scott and the rest must stop the new menace before they come to Beacon Hills.</p><p>Besides from that, another threat appears when there's people who want to destroy magic in the whole world, starting with Beacon Hills. It's up to Scott and the rest to avoid that, but in the end, they don't lose magic, but something more precious.</p><p> </p><p>ON HIATUS</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Missed me? Nahh, it doesn’t matter. I’ve been bored this weekend.
> 
> Anyways, here I come with the first chapter of the second season of Once Upon a Time in Beacon Hills. Enjoy!

**[In New York]**

In New York City, a man with sandy blonde curly hair in business attire walks through the streets. He travels by foot, then by subway, until arriving at his apartment. Inside, he sees that it’s raining and that he left his window open. As the man attempts to close the window, he drops his cell phone down the fire escape. Frustrated, and the window remaining open, he leans his head against the window sill. Suddenly, a pigeon lands the sill and then quickly flies away. When he looks up, he sees that it has left a postcard from Beacon Hills. On the back, the word ‘broken’ is written.

 

* * *

 

**[In Fairy Tale Land]**

Prince Phillip and Mulan ride towards an abandoned castle on horseback. When they arrive, they discover Aurora lying on a dais, seemingly under a spell. Phillip cuts through the vines, while Mulan hangs back.

"If this works, we don’t tell her everything. Not right away."

Mulan nods. Prince Phillip kisses Aurora, which causes the spell she was under to be broken. A pulse of magic spreads throughout the land. She wakes up and gasps.

"Phillip…"

"Yes, Aurora."

"I told you not to come after me." they kiss yet again. Phillip then helps her up.

"How long have I been asleep? What happened?"

"It doesn’t matter. The worst of it is over. Now that we’re together, we’ll restore this castle and our kingdom. As we dreamt. We’ll be here always."

"Where is everyone? Why does it need to be rebuilt?"

"It’s a long story. And you, my love, need rest."

"I’ve had my fill of rest."

He grabs her by the hips. "Come with me." and let her down on the floor. "Our people have gathered in a new safe haven. We must join them."

"A safe haven… From Maleficent?"

"No. Worry not – she can no longer harm us."

"First, she goes after my mother, then me. Forgive me if I’m still a bit wary."

"Don’t be. There are new dangers now. But nothing we can’t handle." they kiss again.

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

In Beacon Hills, the purple smoke is still swirling around the town. Derek and Stiles are still hugging when they notice the purple smoke dissipating.

"What's happening?" asks Stiles.

"Let’s find out." Stiles nods and they begin walking down the main street. The two of them come across the Sheriff and Cora. "Cora." Derek hugs Cora.

The Sheriff and Stiles look at each other. He goes over Stiles. _"Oh!"_ and engulfs him in a hug. Meanwhile, the ‘seven dwarves’ find the group.

Grumpy spots Stiles. "Your Highness." Stiles and the seven of them share a group hug "The curse… It’s broken?"

"Well, it appears so."

"So, what do we do now?" asks Cora.

Stiles looks at them. "Now? Now I find my son."

_"So, its' true."_ Scott, who has been standing behind them with Alice, spoke up. They turn around to look at him. Derek and Stiles look at Scott, who seemed confused. They approach him and Stiles cups Scott’s face before hugging him. Scott does not return the gesture due the shock. Stiles has tears on his eyes and smiles.

_"You found us."_ he says with a lump on his throat. Derek joins  the hug.

Alice looks at Derek. "Grandpa?"

They chuckle and separate from the hug. Derek shrugs and grins. "Yeah, kid. I suppose so."  he hugs her.

She looks at them. "He did it. He saved you."

"He saved all of us." says Stiles, looking right at Scott.

Scott stutters. "I… Well…"

"Uh, then why are we still here?" asks Leroy.

"That, my friend, is an excellent question."

Cora frowns. "Well, what was that smoke?"

Everyone starts asking questions like _"Who did this? What was that smoke? A-And why?"_

Melissa appears and steps in front. " _Magic._ It’s here. I can feel it."

Alice steps in front too. "Magic? In Beacon Hills?" Melissa nods. "You’re the Blue Fairy. Do something magical."

"It’s not quite that simple, Alice. No wand, no fairy dust… Matters are complicated, now."

"Let’s go to the person responsible for bringing it – the Queen." says Leroy as everyone begins chanting _'yes!'._

Scott begins thinking with a frown on his face. "No, wait." they turn to look at him. "It wasn’t Erica."

 

* * *

 

Peter and Belle are still by the well in the woods.

"My darling Belle…" he notices the look on her face. "What's wrong?"

"It's just that... Belle sounds kind of... I don't know. Weird, even though is my name."

"Well, I'll need a name, sweetheart."

"When I was hiding, I used the name 'Lydia'. I hope it's okay."

He smiles. "Lydia. That will work." he reassumes what he was saying. "Lydia, you have to tell me what happened to you."

"I was abducted."

"Erica."

Lydia nods. "She locked me away until her curse, and I’ve been in the asylum ever since."

"For twenty-eight years?" she nods. "All these years, you’ve been here. Alive."

"Is… Is that… Is that why you did this? Why you wanted magic? For revenge?"

"No, no. But it might come in handy." he grins.

"No. No."

"I cannot let this stand, Lydia. I will not let this stand!"

"Look, promise me." she grabs his hand. "Promise me you won’t give in to your hate. Promise me you won’t kill her." he looks away. "Promise me, and we can be together."

He caresses her face. "Sweetheart… I promise." she smiles at him and they kiss, her hand around his neck. They separate and look at each other, smiling. Lydia then rests her head on his chest, still hugging.

 

* * *

 

The crowd on the main street are walking towards Mr. Hale’s Pawn Shop.

"Is there anything that you want to ask us? You must have questions." asks Stiles to Scott.

"The only questions I have are for Mr. Peter Hale. Why did he double-cross me, and what did he do to this town?"

Stiles glances at Derek. "Uh… Shouldn’t we talk about _‘it’_ first?"

"What?"

"Us, your life, everything?"

Scott doesn’t stop. "Can we do everything maybe later? Like, with a glass of wine. Or…several…bottles."

"I know it’s a lot to take in – for all of us." says Derek.

Stiles nods. "And we don’t want to push, but we’ve waited for this moment for so long-

Scott stops in front of them. "Yeah, so have I. I’ve thought about this moment my entire life. I’ve imagined who you might be. But, of all the scenarios that I concocted, my parents being… I-I just need a little time. That’s… That’s all."

Derek looks something behind Scott. "Genim." the group looks behind them, and sees an angry mob running down one of the cross streets.

Danny quickly runs up to the group with an umbrella on hand. "There you are. Come with me. I need your help. Dr. Whale’s whipped everyone into a frenzy. They’re going to Erica’s house. They’re going to kill her!"

"Great, let’s watch." says Leroy.

Alice looks concern as well as Scott. Danny shakes his head. "No. No, we cannot stoop to her level. No matter who she is or what she’s done, killing her is wrong."

"He’s right." says Alice. "Please. She’s still my mom."

Scott looks at Alice and then at his parents. "We have to stop them."

"If the Blue Fairy is right and magic is here, Erica could have her powers back." says Derek looking at the angry mob. "They’ll be marching into a slaughter." The group runs toward the direction of the mob.

 

* * *

 

**[In Fairy Tale Land]**

Phillip and Aurora are talking, while Mulan surveys the area. She pauses, then crouches down to feel the ground. She feels a vibration and draws her sword. From below, a dementor like creature bursts through, throwing Mulan backwards. Phillip draws his sword and swings it wildly at the creature.

"Phillip!" he eventually hits the chain of the medallion around the creature’s neck, causing it to fall to the ground. The creature flies away. The three of them gather, and Phillip bends over to pick up the dropped medallion. "What was that thing?"

"Something bad." Phillip looks down at the medallion in his hand.

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

Peter and Lydia arrive at the pawn shop and enter.

"You, uh…" he closes the door. "You wait here, Lydia. I’m going to find you something to wear. You’ve spent enough time in these rags."

She nods. "Thank you."

Peter goes into the back room, while Lydia waits out front. After putting on a pair of gloves, Peter pulls a chest off of one of his shelves and opens it. Inside, there is the wraith’s medallion.

 

* * *

 

The angry mob have reached Erica’s house. Dr. Whale bangs on the door.

"Open up! Open up, or we’re coming in!"

Erica casually answers the door. "Can I help you?" she asks with a smirk.

"That smirk isn’t going to last forever, Erica. you took everything from us, and now-

"What? Now you’re going to kill me?"

"Eventually. But first, you need to suffer."

She steps outside. "Listening to you has been enough suffering for all of us." Erica pushes Dr. Whale off the step. "That’s right. You wanted to see your Queen? Well, my dears. Here… She… Is." Erica extends her arms in an attempt to do magic, but nothing happens. The crowd flinches, but realizes that she can’t perform magic.

Someone in the crowd yells _"She’s powerless!"_

Erica's eyes widen. _"What?"_

"Get her!" Dr. Whale grabs Erica and slams her against the doorway pillar. "Now… Where were we?"

Scott comes rushing through the crowd, with the rest of the group behind him. "Let her go. Let her go! Let her go!" he pushes Dr. Whale away from Erica.

"Why should I listen to you?" snaps Dr. Whale.

"Because I’m the sheriff and he’s still a deputy." says the Sheriff.

"And because she saved you. All of you!" yells Derek.

"And because no matter what Erica did, it does not justify this." adds Stiles, holding Alice.

Scott looks at Dr. Whale. "We are not murderers here."

"Well, we’re not from this world."

"Yeah, well, you’re in it now."

Derek pushes Dr. Whale. "Okay, Whale. We’re done."

Dr. Whale pushes back. "Back off. You’re not my prince, wolfy."

Derek narrows his eyes at him. "Who are you, Whale?"

"That’s my business."

Derek grins. "Well my business, is making sure this town doesn’t go to hell. So, whether or not I’m your prince, isn’t the issue. We have a lot to figure out, and this isn’t the way to do it."

Stiles steps beside Erica. "And Erica’s death won’t provide any answers. She needs to be locked up." Erica smirks. "For her safety and, more importantly, for ours."

 

* * *

 

Scott, Derek, Stiles, Erica, and Alice are at the station. They lock Erica in one of the cells.

"So, I’m a prisoner now."

"The curse is broken. Why didn’t we go back?" asks Derek in front of her cell.

"Because there’s nothing to go back to. That land is gone."

Stiles looks concerned. "We should get to Peter."

The four of them leave. Once she’s alone, Erica attempts to magically unlock her cell door, but is unsuccessful. Peter enters.

"Magic is different here, dearie."

"I noticed. I assume this is all your doing."

"Most things are."

"Get to it, Rumpel. What do you want? You’re here to finish the job?"

"No, no, no." he looks at her. "You’re safe from me."

"I feel so relieved." she says with sarcasm.

"I made a promise to someone that I won’t kill you."

"Who could elicit that from you?"

_"Belle."_

She raises her eyebrows. "She’s alive."

"You are a dreadful liar."

"I could’ve killed her, but I didn’t."

"Yeah, you did much worse than that. You kept her alive, so you could kill her when it suited you. A fate worse than death. Which, incidentally, is exactly what I’ve got in store for you." Peter grabs Erica’s arm and pulls it through the bars. He takes the medallion and pushes it into the palm of her hand.

Her eyes widen and her voice breaks. _"Is that…"_

"Yes, dearie. The one thing no one can escape – destiny. And, I promise, yours is particularly unpleasant." he removes the medallion. He makes fun of her as Erica inspects her hand, but it appears unmarked.

 

* * *

 

**[In Fairy Tale Land]**

The three of them are still at the castle. Phillip still has the medallion on his hand as Mulan approaches them.

_"Qui shen."_ they look at her. "In your land, you would call it a wraith."

"I’m sorry. Who is this?" asks Aurora.

"A friend." Mulan removes her helmet.

Aurora looks surprised. "You’re… _a girl."_

"Woman. My name is Mulan."

"In your absence, she’s helped me like no other. We fought many battles together."

"With a woman."

Mulan nods. "And now, we have another to wage. The qui shen – the wraith – is one of the most dangerous creatures in all the known lands. A soul sucker. According to legend, it marks its victims and removes their souls – damning them for all eternity." Screams are heard in the background. "Those are the sounds of the souls that stopped trying to escape. But fortune favoured us, as we all avoided the mark. We need to begin our journey." she leaves.

"It’s okay. We’ll be safe with our people." Phillip hugs Aurora. It is then that he notices the mark on the palm of his hand.

Before she turns around he quickly hides his hand. "Phillip, what is it?"

"Nothing. Everything’s fine."

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

Peter has brought his Dark One dagger and the medallion into the woods. He drops the medallion onto the ground, then raises the dagger.

"The Dark One summons thee." he stabs the ground with the dagger.

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Erica abruptly awakes in her cell. She stares at the palm of her hand, which now has a clearly visible mark.

 

* * *

 

Peter watches as the wraith emerges from the medallion and flies off.

 

* * *

 

Derek and Stiles watch as Scott loads Henry into the car with Cora.

"Keep him safe, Cora."

Derek looks at Stiles and notices his face. "Don’t push it, Genim."

"I’m not…" he's cut by Scott.

"You guys ready?"

"We need to talk." says Stiles quickly. Derek rolls his eyes.

"I… Well," Scott looks around. "I don’t… I just… I don’t want to talk."

"Well, I do, kay. Peter can wait. I can’t." he has a serious face. "I mean, you’re my son, and… I want to talk to you." he smiles at Scott. "I know that we have talked. But, we didn’t know that we were talking. And we talked about things we probably shouldn’t even have talked about – one night stands and the like."

Derek looks at Scott and then at him. _"One night stands?"_

"Whale."

_"Whale?!"_

Stiles raises a hand to Derek whiles still looking at Scott. "We were cursed. That is neither here, no there. The point is, we did not know that we were father and son and, now, we do. And, so… Please, let’s talk."

"Okay." he glances at Derek. "What do you want to talk about?"

"We’re together – finally." says Stiles with a smile. "And I can’t help but think you’re not happy about it." his smile falls.

"Oh, I am. But, see…" he sighs. "Here’s the thing – no matter what the circumstances, for twenty-eight years I only knew one thing. That my parents sent me away."

"We did that to give you your best chance." Stiles said smiling.

"You did it for everyone, because that’s who you are. Leaders, heroes, princes, and wolfs, and that’s great. A-And amazing. And wonderful. But it doesn’t change the fact that, for my entire life, I’ve been alone."

Stiles nods and looks at him. "But, if we hadn’t sent you away, you would’ve been cursed, too."

Scott sadly smiles. "But we would’ve been together. Which curse is worse?" Stiles doesn't answers. Scott shakes it off. "Come on. Let’s just… Let’s go find Peter." Scott passes through them and leaves. Derek sees the look on Stiles face and grabs his hand.

 

* * *

 

**[In Fairy Tale Land]**

The trio are riding through the woods on horseback.

Mulan stops. "We should camp here tonight. The wraith only appears when light is absent. That’s why it ran when it first appeared. Light is its adversary."

"And you want to stop. Now?" asks Aurora.

"It’s looking for a mark – something alive. Our best bet is to be still until night passes."

Prince Phillip nods "She’s right. We have to rest here."

Phillip has set up a makeshift shelter for Aurora. "Here. You should sleep.""

"No. I-I can’t."

He walks towards her. "Just relax. It’ll come."

"No, I mean I won’t sleep. Not after what I just went through." Phillip’s demeanor changes. She frowns. "What’s wrong?"

"I just missed you so much."

"And now, you don’t have to." she smiles.

"I’m going to find wood to build this fire. I’ll be back in five minutes." they frenziedly kiss.

When they separate she grins. "That’s a ‘see you in five minutes’ kiss?" they chuckle.

"I’m making up for lost time. I love you."

"I love you, too." he leaves as she smiles, but she doesn't notice the tears going down his face as he leave.

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

Peter is making tea, when Scott, Stiles, and Derek enter his shop.

He glances at them. "What can I do for you?"

"What you can do, is tell us what you did." says Scott.

"I’m sorry. You’re going to have to be more specific."

"You know damn well what we’re talking about." says Derek.

Stiles crosses his arms. "You double-crossed Scott, you, uh, took your…potion, from him."

"And did who knows what to this town." continues Derek.

"And, worst of all, you risked Alice’s life." says Scott looking at him angry.

"Well, that is quite a litany of grievances now, isn’t it?"

"Maybe I don’t need answers. Maybe, I just need to punch you in the face."

Peter chuckles. "Really, dearie?" he comes out of the counter. "Allow me to answer your questions with some of my own, alright?" Scott crosses his arm. "Did your dear girl Alice survive?"

"Yeah."

"Is the curse broken?" Scott nods. "And let’s see. Uh, Mister McCall. How long have you been searching for your parents? Looks like you’re reunited. Seems like, rather a punch in the face, I deserve a thank you."

"Twist my words all you want. What was the purple haze that you brought?"

"You know…" he raises his index finger. "Magic."

Stiles frowns. "Why?"

"Not telling."

A loud explosion rocks the building.

Derek and Stiles rush over the window. "What the hell was that?" Scott asks. They find that all of the transformers are blowing up outside.

"That…" Scott looks at him. "Is my gift to you." Derek looks at him. "That… Is going to take care of Erica."

There’s another shake. "Scott, come on." says Stiles.

Derek approaches Scott. "We need to go take care of this."

Scott is still looking at Peter. "We’re not done."

"Oh, I know. You still owe me a favour."

The three of them leave. Lydia enters from the other room in the back.

Peter looks at her. "Hey."

"You lied to me."

"No, I-I kept my word. I, will not kill her."

She shakes her head. "No. You toy with words like you do people. You’re still a man who makes wrong choices." he looks at the ground. "I thought you’d changed."

"What? In the hour you’ve known me?" Lydia looks at him hurt and heads toward the door. "Lydia, I… I’m sorry. Lydia, I’m sorry." she opens the door and looks at him. "I am." she then leaves. Peter watches her go, sad.

 

* * *

 

**[In Fairy Tale Land]**

At their campsite, Mulan is trying to start a fire with flint while Aurora watches. They hear the souls screaming.

Aurora stands up and looks around. "Where’s Phillip?"

"I thought he was in your tent?"

"He said he was making a fire."

Mulan looks at her " _I’m_ making the fire."

"I can see that."

Mulan stands up and looks around "He left. The voices are gone."

"W-Why would he leave?"

Mulan looks uncertain. "Because he was marked." she grabs her things and goes to leave.

Aurora frowns. "What are you doing?"

"Going after him. He’s sacrificing himself for you."

"No, for both of us. We have to get him."

"I’m going alone. You’ll only slow me down."

"No, I won’t slow you down." Aurora goes to retriev her cloak "Mulan! Mulan!" Mulan doesn’t stop to wait for Aurora. Aurora chases after her. "Mulan, wait! _Mulan! Mulan!"_

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

The wraith cuts the power off at the station, where Erica is still in her cell.

"Hello? Who’s there?"

The wraith enters and pulls the door off of the cell. Scott, Derek, and Stiles arrive as the wraith begins sucking out Erica’s soul.

"Hey!" Derek smashes the wraith with a chair. The wraith then begins throwing furniture around the station.

"Over here!" Stiles uses a lighter and an aerosol can to create a flamethrower, which drives the wraith out the window.

Scott rushes to help Erica stand up. "What the hell was that thing?"

"A wraith. A soul sucker."

Stiles looks at her. "Did I-

"Kill it? No, it’s regenerating. It’ll be back. It doesn’t stop until it devours its prey – me." she shows them the mark on her hand.

"So, how do we kill it?" asks Scott.

Erica shakes her head and looks at him. "There’s no way. Can’t kill something that’s already dead."

Scott sighs. "Then, we have a problem."

"No, we don’t. Erica does." says Derek.

Erica looks at him surprised. "What?"

Stiles also looks at him the same way. "Derek?"

"You want to let her die?" asks Scott.

"Why not? Then it goes away and then, we’re safe."

"That’s quite the example you’re setting for your son, there."

Derek walks towards her. "No, you don’t get to judge us." he says pointing at her.

"Let me ask you something. Where do you think that thing came from? Peter."

Scott looks at Derek. "I made a promise to Alice. She’s not dying." Erica looks at him.

Stiles licks his lips. "If it can’t be killed, what do you suggest?"

"Send it somewhere it can’t hurt anyone."

 

* * *

 

Scott and Erica are in Erica’s office. Erica pulls out the hat box containing Deaton’s hat.

She opens it. Before taking it out, she looks at Scott. "Did Alice really ask you to protect me?"

Scott nods. "Yes." Erica smiles and then pulls out the hat. "The hat. You had it all along."

"What do you mean?" asks Erica acting confused.

"That’s Deaton’s hat."

"Who’s Deaton?"

Stiles and Derek enter with brooms on hand. "Torches – for when it comes back. I know it’s old fashioned, but so am I." says Derek.

"So. How does it work?" asks Stiles eyeing the hat.

The three of them bring the hat and torches to the City Hall.

"It will open a portal to our land. All we have to do is send the wraith in there." says Erica kneeling down and putting the hat on the floor.

Derek puts the brooms on a table. "Oh, yeah. Just that."

Stiles approaches her. "I don’t understand. I thought our land was gone?"

"It is. But, sending it to a place that no longer exists… Well, that’s banishing it to oblivion."

The lights begin to flicker as they hear the wraith approaching. They light their torches.

Scott looks at her. "Erica."

"I’m trying." Erica attempts to open a portal with the hat, but it only slightly spins. They all look terrified when the doors to the room burst open.

 

* * *

 

**[In Fairy Tale Land]**

Mulan is trying to track Phillip in the forest, when she hears a noise behind her. She draws her sword, but discovers that it’s only Aurora on horseback.

"I found one of the horses." Mulan rolls her eyes. "I’m coming with you." she gets down of the horse.

"You need to stay here. It’s dangerous."

"I wasn’t asking for your permission."

"That thing out there is dangerous. And Phillip? He left to protect you. So, even if I don’t believe in his methods, I’m going to honour his wishes. I’m going to keep you safe."

"I never asked him to."

"He never had to. Everything he does, he does for you. And now, he’s going to die for you. Love is sacrifice." she glances at Aurora. "Something you clearly don’t understand." and begins walking away.

"I’m not going to let him face that alone.

"He won’t. But with all due respect, _Your Highness_? Phillip’s best chance is me." she doesn't show Aurora her face.

Aurora understands. "You love him."

_"What?"_

"Phillip. You love him, too."

"I owe him much." she turns around to face Aurora "We fought many battles together side by side, nothing more."

Aurora shakes her head while smiling "Deny it all you want. I know love when I see it."

"You’re wrong."

They hear the wraith in the distance.

_"Phillip…"_ Mulan grabs her hand and run.

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

The wraith burst through the door.

Scott looks at her. _"Erica."_

"I know." she's still trying to make the hat work.

Derek uses his broom torch to keep the wraith at bay. Stiles grabs a bottle of alcohol off of a nearby table and pours it along the railing in front of them.

"Derek!" Derek gets behind the barrier and lights the railing on fire.

_"Hurry!"_  Scott yells at Erica.

"It’s not working!" Erica still cannot get the hat to open a portal.

 

* * *

 

**[In Fairy Tale Land]**

In the forest, Phillip, armed with a torch, tries to provoke the wraith so it can appear.

"Come on, you bastard!" Mulan and Aurora arrive on horseback. "No! Stay back!"

Aurora runs to him. "Phillip, what are you doing?"

"I know what I’m doing."

"No, please. We can help you fight!

"Go! It will find me." The wraith howls. He raises his hand to show it to them. "I’ve been marked. It’s too late for me. Go! There’s no other way."

"Yes, there is." says Mulan. "Give me the talisman, and I can mark myself. You can live."

"This is my choice. To save you. To save both of you."

Aurora begins crying. "No, Phillip, I don’t want to live without you."

"Neither do I." The wraith arrives. "You two need to keep each other safe."

"Phillip, no!" yells Aurora.

"I love you." they both look at him in awe. The wraith attacks Phillip and begins to suck out his soul.

They both start yelling. _"No! Stop! Phillip!"_ Phillip finally collapses and the wraith disappears. They run to him. "Phillip! Phillip!"

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

Everyone continues to hold off the wraith, while Erica still can’t get the hat to work.

"It’s not working!"

Scott is behind her to protect her. "What is the problem."

"Magic…" she frowns. "It’s different here."

Derek keeps swinging at the wraith. "Now would be the time!"

Scott kneels beside Erica and touches her arm, which seems to trigger Erica’s magic. The hat begins to spin and the purple vortex appears.

The wraith hits Derek to the floor. It then lauches to Scott and Erica. "It’s coming!" The wraith gets past Derek’s defense and charges towards Erica, who has her back to it, and the hat.

Scott notices the wraith. _"Erica!"_ Scott pushes Erica out of the way, causing the wraith to fall through the portal. However, on the way down, it grabs Scott’s ankle and drags him through the portal, as well.

_"No!"_ yelled both Stiles and Derek.

Stiles shakes his head. "I’m not losing him again!"

Derek stands up and runs. "Neither am I!"

Stiles jumps into the portal to follow Scott. Derek jumps towards the vortex, but the portal closes before he can get through it. He ends up landing on the floor as Erica looks on, worry write over her face.

 

* * *

 

**[In Fairy Tale Land]**

Mulan and Aurora have placed Phillip’s body on the dais at the castle.

"This palace was to be our home. You have to spend eternity here."

"How did you end up here in your cursed state."

"You’re not the only one who knows about sacrifice."

Mulan takes out the medallion and hands it to Aurora. "You should have it."

Aurora takes it and nods. "Thank you."

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

Derek frantically swipes at the floor, when he notices the crushed hat underneath him. He looks at Erica and gets up a stalks towards her.

"Where are they?!" he asks angry, a trail of tears over his cheeks.

"I have no idea." she responds calmly.

"Are they dead?"

"The curse – it destroyed all the lands."

_"Are they dead?!"_ he asks again, eyes turning blood red for a moment.

"I don’t know."

"I should’ve killed you myself." he raises his hand.

"Well, then. What’s stopping you?" Erica magically throws Derek up against the opposite wall. Vines magically protrude from the wall, holding Derek in place while attempting to strangle him. "You think you’re some heroic prince? Please. You’re nothing but a big bad wolf. I should’ve killed you when I could. And now…" she raises her hand "Now I can."

_"Mom?"_ Alice and Cora enter. Erica's face fell.

Erica turns her attention towards Alice. "Alice, what are you doing here?"

Alice looks at Derek and then at her. "What are you doing?"

Erica approaches her with tears on her eyes. "It’s okay. You’re safe now." The vines disappear and Derek falls to the ground. Cora goes over to help him.

"W-Where’s my dad and where’s-

"They’re gone. They fell through a portal. They’re… Alice, I’m sorry."

"No, you’re not. You really are the Evil Queen." Erica frowns. "I don’t want to see you again."

"No, don’t say that." she says hurt and caresses her cheek. "I love you."

"Then, prove it. Get Scott and Stiles back. And until then, leave me – leave everyone – alone."

"But where will you go?"

"With me." says Derek behind her, on his feet with Cora beside him. Erica turns around. Derek grabs Alice by the shoulder and, together with Cora, they leave Erica alone.

 

* * *

 

Peter is spinning straw at the wheel in the back room in his pawn shop. Lydia enters and goes there.

"Hi."

He stops spinning. "Hey."

She walks until she's in front of him. "I, uh, went for a long walk."

"I thought you didn’t want to see me?"

"I didn’t. But I… I was worried."

"Well, the beast is gone and Erica…lives."

"So, uh… You didn’t get what you wanted."

"Well, that remains to be seen."

She notices the chipped cup and picks it up. "You, uh…" she chuckles "You still have it." he nods lightly. "My chipped cup."

He stands up and grabs it. "There are many, many things in this shop. But this? This is the only thing I truly cherish." she smiles. "And now, you must leave."

She frowns. "W-What?"

"You must leave because, despite what you hope, I’m still a monster."

She smiles at him and puts her hands on his shoulders. "Don’t you see? That’s exactly the reason I have to stay."

 

* * *

 

Derek and Alice arrive at Stiles’s apartment. Derek sees Alice staring at a picture of Scott and Stiles over the counter.

"Alice?"

"Yeah?"

"Don’t worry. Scott and Stiles – they’re alive."

"How do you know?"

He glances at the photo. "I have faith."

"But…"

"Alice. Come here." she turns around as he kneels in front of her. "I will find them. I will always find them."

 

* * *

 

**[In Fairy Tale Land]**

Aurora is resting her head on Phillip’s chest, when Mulan comes to fetch her.

"We should leave this place. It’s not safe here."

"But the wraith is gone."

"There’s more. You need to know everything." Aurora frowns. Mulan sighs "Much has changed in our land since you’ve been asleep."

"It was less than a year."

"In a manner of speaking. You see, as you slept, and Phillip and I searched for you, something worse happened."

"What?"

"Are you familiar with Erica, the Queen?"

"Yes."

"She cast a curse on this land. A terrible, terrible curse. It ripped everyone away to another world."

Aurora seems confused. "But, we’re still here."

"This corner of the land was untouched. No one knows why. But something saved us. And, for twenty-eight years, we were frozen. And then… Time started again. The terrible curse’s power was weakened. Phillip and I were able to resume our search. We found you. But the land is ravished with dangers more fearsome than you can imagine. For those of us who remain, we found a safe haven. We must go there now."

They hear a noise coming from the hole where the wraith initially appeared. They go to investigate.

"Something’s in there."

"Stay back." Mulan draws her sword.

"What did it bring?" Mulan peers into the hole. "What is it? What do you see?"

Mulan pulls back some of the rubble. Aurora approaches her and frowns. "Mulan what is that?"

" _That…_ That, is what brought the wraith here. That’s what killed our prince."

It is shown that what they are looking at is Scott and Stiles lying unconscious amongst the rubble near the hole.

 


	2. You Are Both, We Are Both

**[In Beacon Hills]**

Leroy and the rest of the ‘dwarves’ are gathered by the Beacon Hills sign at the edge of the forest. Leroy spray paints an orange line, indicating the border of the town, while he lectures.

"This, gentlemen, is our mission. The great barrier of our existence – does it remain? We must investigate the line." he pulls out a handful of straws. "I made straws. Short one crosses. Draw." The dwarves each pick a straw, one by one.

"With the curse broken, we can cross, right? It should be no problem." asks Happy.

"With magic back, it could be even worse now."

Doc frowns. "Like, vapourize us."

"Let’s go home."

"Guys! We are the Royal Guard. Towards loyalty to Genim. This is our chance to prove ourselves to the Wolf. We must do this." Everyone finishes picking straws. "Show your hands."

They reveal their straws. Mr. Clark -Sneezy- ends up with the short straw.

Leroy looks at him. "You’re up, snotty."

Leroy leads Mr. Clark to the border. However, he hesitates to step over it. "You know, what if we found a turtle and sort of nudged it over first?"

"Oh, for the love of…" Leroy pushes Mr. Clark over the line. The second he crosses, a magical force begins to act on him. "Sneezy, you okay? _Sneezy!_ "

 

* * *

 

On the main street, a few townspeople are attempting to clear away the damage caused by the wraith. Meanwhile, at Jackson’s room at Granny’s, Jackson’s kanima form is still lying on the bed. He blinks. Outside of the town hall, the citizens of Beacon Hills have set up a Crisis Center. Marco is putting up ‘missing’ posters of Pinocchio.

"My boy… My _poor_ boy."

Cora appears to be one of the coordinators. "If you are looking for a family member, come to the front table. If you need counseling, Dr. Mahealani has a signup sheet. If the wraith damaged your house, there are cots at the school."

She walks towards Melissa and gives her a few blankets. "This is getting out of hand. People are in a panic. They don’t know what to do."

"It’s okay. It’ll be fine. We just need everyone to remain calm." Melissa nods. "I have a feeling my brother is working on something right now."

 

* * *

 

Derek knocks on Erica’s door. When she answers, he lets himself in.

"Tell me…about this." he holds up Deaton’s crushed hat.

"Surprised you don’t have armed guards ’round the clock."

"Don’t need ‘em." he grins. "We both know if you step outside, there’s a line a mile long for your head."

She closes the door, eyes still on him. "Who’s going to risk coming at me?"

"Take your chances, then. But I think that little wallpaper trick? Was an anomaly. If you had your abilities back, this town would be charcoal by now. You’re having problems with magic, aren’t you? Right now, the only thing keeping you alive? Is that Alice wishes it." she frowns. he holds up the hat again. "Now, this."

"It’s the hat that pulled your loved ones away." she walks towards the dinner room.

He follows her. "Well, where did you get it?"

"I’ve long since forgotten." she turns to him. "You know what? Maybe, you should be less concerned with hats, and more concerned with taking care of my daughter."

"Oh, because you took such great care of her."

"I will not listen to child care lectures from a man who put his son in a box and shipped him to Maine."

"Okay, listen. I need my family. There’s magic here now. There will have to be ways to follow them."

"Follow them where? Into a sucking airless void? And good luck getting magic to work. Because, as you said, you’d be charcoal."

"Oh, frustrated, are we? Serves you right. You’ve earned every bit of this."

She leans. "Keep on baiting me, Wolfy. Right now, I don’t have magic and I don’t have my daughter. But, when I get one, I get the other. And you don’t want to be around when that happens."

"If you have to use magic to keep your daughter, you don’t really have her." he leaves as she takes a deep breath.

 

* * *

 

**[In Hillsbeacon, Character’s Past]**

A young Erica rides along a road in the woods on horseback. She looks back and then at the road.

_"Come on, sweetie! Come on!_ We’re almost free!" suddenly, several vines magically appear and pluck her from her horse, suspending her in the air.

"And I thought we were done with all this nonsense." Gage appears with a book opened in her hands.

Erica sighs. "Hello, Mother. What evil have you conjured?"

"Not evil, darling. A barrier spell." Gage gently blows across the pages of the book, causing a black dust to lift off the pages. The vines release the Erica, dropping her to the ground. "Designed to keep you where you belong."

"I can’t leave?" she asks mad.

Gage begins walking towards her. "Not alone. Not without the King's friend. We’ve been through this. In two days, I’ll be married – I’ll be Queen and you a princess. After that, you’re free to go – whenever you’re with the King's friend."

"Momma, I don’t want to marry the King's friend. I don’t want this life!"

"You’re just frightened of having all that power."

"I don’t want power. I want to be free."

"Power is freedom." she smiles at Erica. "Don’t worry. I’m here to show you." she places her hand on her shoulder and they leave.

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

Derek arrives at the Crisis Center, where he spots Alice sitting with her book.

"Alice!" she stands up. "Have you seen Blue? Uh, Melissa?"

"No. But everyone is looking for you."

Cora approaches him. _"Do we know where Rump- Mr. Hale is?"_

_"Wait! Does the Queen still have power?"_ asks Danny.

_"I thought I would find my boy."_ says Marco.

Derek spots Melissa and begins walking away but everyone follows him. _"Please! We’ve got to be planning something!"_

Dr. Whale appears. _"Hey, let me ask you something? Are the nuns still nuns? Or can they, you know, date?"_

"Uh, I don’t know."

_"Don’t say it’s me asking…"_

"Blue!" he comes to Melissa and the Sheriff. "Could there be a tree on this side? The way we sent Scott through as a baby. Maybe I could go after them that way."

"It’s possible, but without fairy dust to guide us here…" she shakes her head. "No, it’s hopeless."

"You’ll find another way." they look at Alice. "In the book, things always look worse right before there’s good news."

_"Terrible news!"_ Leroy, along with the rest of the group, comes rushing in. "Terrible news! We were out at the town limits. Tell them who you think you are, Sneezy."

"Oh, will you stop calling me that. You know who I am. I’m Tom Clark. I own the Dark Star Pharmacy. What’s going on here?"

Leroy look at Derek. "If you cross the border, you lose your memory all over again."

"A-And coming back doesn’t fix it?" asks Danny.

"If it did, would I have come running in yelling ‘terrible news’?! If we leave, our curse selves become our only selves." everybody looks at each other, worried faces.

The crowd begins to panic, yelling _"Help! We need help!"_

"I wonder if my mom knows?" Alice asks Danny. Derek separates himself from the crowd and attempts to leave, "I can help! yells Alice, and the rest of them follow him.

_"Don't leave us here!" "What we're gonna do?" "We need something now!"_

Derek turns around to face them. _"People! Everybody!"_ they calm. "Everybody meet back here in two hours. I’ll tell you my plan to fix everything." he then leaves.

Cora follows him. "What’s the plan?"

"I don’t know. But I got two hours to figure it out." Cora stays there and Alice follows him.

 

* * *

 

In her living room, Erica attempts to magically light a candle.

"Come on…" the candle briefly flickers and she smiles, but then goes out. "Light, _damn you_!" she picks up the candle and throws it in the fireplace in frustration. She heads to the front door, where she tentatively surveys the area outside her house. Seeing that the coast is clear, she starts to walk to her car, when she is approached by Danny.

"Erica!" she stops. "I thought you might want to talk."

"Oh, right. The conscience thing."

Danny shrugs and smiles. "It’s what I do."

"I’m in no mood." she opens her car door but he stops her.

"That’s too bad, cause… Cause I think talking about your pain might be very helpful. Might help you learn who you truly are."

She looks at him. "I know _who_ I am." and then gets inside the car.

 

* * *

 

**[In Hillsbeacon, Character’s Past]**

At the castle, Erica is doing a young Genim’s hair and puts a flower crown over his head.

"What do you think, Genim?"

He has a mirror in his hand. "It looks beautiful."

"No, dear. _You_ look beautiful." she smiles at him.

Genim puts the mirror down and looks in the jewelry box on the table next to him, and pulls out Daniel’s ring. It is attached to a chain. "What’s this?"

"What?" she looks the ring. "That’s mine."

Genim puts the chain around his neck. "It’s pretty. Where did you get it?"

"Daniel gave it to me."

Genim grits his teeth. "The stable boy. The one who left you."

"He didn’t leave me."

Genim turns around. "What?"

"He was killed."

_"Oh, no…"_ he turns to give her his back.

"He was killed because you couldn’t keep a secret from my mother." her voice tone firm.

Genim opens his eyes wide put doesn't turn. "By… But she said…" he looks pained. "She told me she was going to help you."

"My mother corrupts young souls." Erica pulls on the chain around Genim’s neck and begins to strangle him. "If you were stronger, none of this would have happened." the grip gets stronger.

The scene cuts to reality. Erica and Genim are in the same setting.

"It’s pretty. Where did you get it?" Erica looks around to see she was dreaming.

She looks at Genim. "I don’t remember."

 

* * *

 

Erica and Alice are walking outside the castle.

"Alice, you don’t know what Mother’s doing to me. It’s like she’s turning me into her. I have to get away." she says with a tone of worry.

"Get away? But tomorrow’s the wedding, child."

"I don’t want to marry the King's friend. I’ve told you that."

Alice shrugs. "Well, you’re certain it isn’t just cold feet?"

"Alice, this is not cold feet. This… This is… This is insanity. I’m angry all the time. She’s making me crazy."

"She wants to give you everything she never got for herself."

"I don’t want her life." she turns her back to Alice. "I want a life of my own. How did she get like this?"

"My father told me." Erica looks at her. "There was a man. Well, not quite a man. Someone Gage knew before my father met her. He brought magic to her. Gave her that book of spells. He made her like she is."

"What was his name?"

"I don’t know. Gage won’t even say it."

"But the book is his?" she looks angry now.

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

Erica enters Mr. Hale’s Pawn Shop. Seeing that he’s not there, she begins to rummage through his books.

"The library’s beneath the clock tower." Peter enters. "You closed it, remember? When you still had power."

"I need the book. I need to get my daughter back."

"Which book? Ah." he chuckles as he realizes. "So, it’s come down to that, eh? You need your mommy’s help?"

She's in front of him. "Give me the book."

"Do you really need the smell of the written word to get the magic flowing again, love? Maybe if you relaxed, it would just happen."

"I don’t have time. It worked once, I know I can do it. I just… I just need a shortcut back."

"Yeah, well, I don’t have time, either. Leave. Please."

Erica stirs up but nothing happens. "Well, how about that." she smirks. "Your ‘pleases’ have lost their punch."

"Well, the fact remains, jumpstarting your magic is not in my best interest."

"You know what else isn’t in your best interest? Having everyone know the Enchanted Forest still exists. Knowing that, you and I, are keeping that little secret. You’re up to something." she glances at the chest over the counter. "And it doesn’t involve going back home." Erica goes to look in a chest on the counter, but Peter stops her. He magically produces the book.

"Careful, dearie. These are straight up spells. Rough in the system."

She grabs the book from him. "I don’t care if they turn me green. I’m getting my daughter back." and heads to the door.

Peter chuckles. "Oh my…"

Erica stops and turns around. "What?"

"It’s just, holding that… I told you once you didn’t look like her, but now… Now I can see it." Erica opens her mouth but nothing comes out. She leaves.

 

* * *

 

**[In Hillsbeacon, Character’s Past]**

At night, Erica goes over her mother's bedroom and grabs the book under her pillow while she sleeps. Once in her own room, Erica opens the book and attempts to summon Rumpelstiltskin.

"Rumpelshtil- Rumpelshtilshin, I summon thee."

"That’s not how you say it, dearie." Rumpelstiltskin appears and Erica turns around. "But then, you didn’t have to say anything."

She approaches him. "What are you?"

"What, what, what. My, my. What a rude question. I am not a ‘what’."

She puts a hand over her chest. "I’m sorry." she holds up the book. "I… I don’t really know what I’m doing."

He stands up. "That much is clear. Allow me to introduce myself – Rumpelstiltskin." he bows.

She does the same. "And I’m-

"Erica. I know."

"You do?"

"But of course."

"Because of my mother, Gage. You taught her?"

"My legend precedes me."

"People say I look like her when she was younger."

"Really?" he takes a closer look at her. "I don’t see it. No, that’s not how I know you."

"Oh? How then?"

He begins surrounding her. "I knew you long ago, dearie. It’s been some time, but I knew this day would come. I’ve been waiting for it." he's behind her. "And I’m so happy, we’re back where we belong."

"And where’s that?"

"Together."

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

Erica is sitting under her apple tree, tightly grasping the book she received from Peter.

 

* * *

 

At Stiles’s apartment, Derek practices a speech in front of the mirror while Alice watches.

"People of Beacon Hills. I know we’re trapped together again, and things look bleak. But… They’re not." he closes his eyes and grunts.

"No, keep going. You were on to something."

He walks away. "No, I wasn’t. I did the fighting, Genim did the talking." Derek pulls the hat out of his bag.

Alice looks at the hat. "Can I see that?"

"Yeah." he passes the hat to Alice.

"I think I know what this is." Alice flips through the pages in her book until she finds the story about the Mad Hatter. "It’s the Mad Hatter’s hat. It’s a portal between worlds."

"The Mad Matter…"

"You’ve heard of him?"

"No. I-I mean, yeah. I mean, the wolf me doesn’t know him, but Derek had memories of reading Alice in Wonderland in school. I need to get it to work again. Who is he? I-I mean, who is he here?"

"I don’t know. Maybe he’ll check in at the Crisis Center. You could check after the thing."

"What thing?"

"The meeting? Where you tell us about your plan, remember? The speech you were doing?"

Derek grabs the hat and his jacket. "Right. I’ll be back for that." he goes through the door.

Alice follows him. "Gramps, you got to use me. Come on!" he goes down the stairs of the building and Alice looks over the railing. "The curse was broken cause of me. Let me help!" she hears the door shut. "Or…not." she goes inside the apartment.

 

* * *

 

Peter is packing a bag with several brochures and maps, when Derek barges in.

"It appears when I bought that closed sign, I was just throwing my money away." he turns around.

Derek shrugs. "Looks like it."

"Sorry to hear about your husband and son. If you’re looking for a retrieval, I’m afraid portal jumping is just outside my purview."

"Of course it is."

"So, what’s the commotion outside?"

"Oh, a little stir at the border. Problem crossing the line."

"Do tell."

"Actually, I’m here to buy something. A way to find someone."

"Well, like a map?"

"Something with a bit more kick. Like the ring you gave me to find Genim."

"Ah, yeah, magic." Derek smirks. "Whom are you following?"

"Not telling."

"So, do you have something of theirs, this missing person?"

"Yes."

"May I see it?"

"No."

They both look at each other. Peter chuckles and pulls a vial out of the box behind him. "Pour this on the object, and then follow it. So simple, even Derek Hale could do it." Peter holds it in front of him, but pulls away when Derek goes to take it.

"What do you want?"

"Peace. Leave me alone."

Derek grins. "What do you care what Derek Hale does?"

"Oh, no. It’s the Wolf I worry about. I’d like a little non-interference guarantee."

"Fine. If, you give me the same. You and I – we stay out of each other’s way."

Peter hands the potion over. "Thank you for your business." Derek starts to leave, but Peter interrupts him. "So, uh, what happens when you try and cross the border?"

Derek turns around. "You lose your memory of everything of our old lives. Looks like we’re stuck here." Derek exits. Peter angrily smashes two of his display cases with his cane.

 

* * *

 

**[In Hillsbeacon, Character’s Past]**

Erica and Rumpelstiltskin are still talking at the castle.

"Oh, yes. I know everything about you, my dear. I held you in my arms. You were younger. More… Portable. There is much history between your family and me. History both in the past, and in the future."

"Then, can you help me?"

"Possibly, yes. You seek power." he sees the look on her face. "The death of your enemies… The death of your friends?"

She frowns. "No! I don’t want to hurt anyone."

"Hard to believe you’re from the same family." he starts to stroke the sides of her face. "So… Kind. So… Gentle. So… Powerful. You could do so much, if you just let yourself."

"But, I don’t know how." she turns around.

"Well, let me show you the way." a large, wrapped object appears.

Erica's eyes are wide. "How did-

" _Magic_. It can set you free."

"I don’t want to do that – use magic. That’s what she does. I don’t want to end up like her."

"No, no, of course not. But that’s the beauty of my gift. You don’t have to. _‘It’_ will do it for you."

She looks at it. "What is it?"

"A portal. A passage between lands. This is a portal to a specific, annoying little world. Use to me, but, for your purposes, a perfect. You’re unlikely ever to see her again." Erica walks towards the gift. "All she needs is a little push. The question is, can you do it?"

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

Erica is still sitting under her apple tree with the book. She opens it to a page depicting a tree. She gently blows across the pages, causing a black dust to lift from the pages. She inhales the dust, causing her eyes to faintly glow for a moment. The black rotten apples on the tree turn ripe once again.

 

* * *

 

On the main street, Derek pours the potion on top of the hat. Nothing happens for a second, then the hat lifts up and flies through the air. Derek follows the hat to a flipped car, where there is a voice calling out from the inside. He pries open the door, revealing Deaton.

"Ah, thank you. No one heard me."

"You okay?" Deaton nods. "Good. That means we can talk." Derek drags Deaton out of the car.

 

* * *

 

The entire town is gathered at the town hall for the meeting. Alice is attempting to call Derek, who still hasn’t arrived.

"Come on, Gramps. Pick up. Come on…"

"Please, everyone. Just be patient. I’m sure he’s going to be here any second." says Cora, trying to calm the towns people.

The Sheriff is wandering around with a crossbow. Melissa frowns as she looks at him. "John, do you really need that?"

"We’ve got a lawless town, Melissa. Damn right I need it." she rolls her eyes.

Cora approaches Alice. "Try calling him again."

"He’s not picking up."

"Just keep trying."

Erica makes a grand entrance into the room and casually walks to the front. "My, what a nice turnout. No need for a fuss. It’s just little old me." she grins.

Danny walks near her. "Erica. Think about what you’re doing."

"Bug." she magically throws Danny across the room.

Leroy stands up. _"Hey!"_

She does the same to Leroy. The Sheriff then fires an arrow at Erica, but Erica simply catches it. "How sweet." she sets the arrow on fire, transforming it into a fireball. She flings it into the crowd, ultimately catching part of the wall on fire.

"What do you want?" growls Cora.

_"Me."_ says Alice, as everyone look at her. "She wants me. Okay, I’ll come with you. Just leave them alone."

Erica grins. "That’s my girl." Erica puts her arm around Alice’s shoulder and leads her out.

 

* * *

 

Derek and Deaton are sitting at a table outside. The hat is in between them.

"Can you get me through?"

"No."

"Can you get them back?" Deaton rolls his eyes. "Can you get it to work?"

Deaton chuckles. "If you only knew."

"Okay. You had a stuffed rabbit toy, and a photo of a young woman, so I’m thinking you have family you love. Well, I do, too. And they’re out there somewhere. In the Enchanted Forest, or a void, I don’t even know. But I’m going to get them back."

"They’re in the Enchanted Forest, that’s for sure. I just can’t get there."

Derek blinks. "It still exists?"

"It exists. I don’t know if that matters, since we can’t go there."

"So, you won’t help me?"

"I’m a portal jumper, and you destroyed my portal, so you’re out of luck." Derek grabs Deaton by his shirt collar and gets him in front of his face.

"Well, I’m the closest thing left to a monster here, so I can just rip out your throat until you figure out a way."

"Then all we’ll do is both sit. Stuck. Two lives in our heads, cursed worse than ever." Derek lets go of him. "Two lives, forever at odds. Double the pain, double the suffering." Deaton suddenly bolts from the table and begins running down the main street. While chasing after him, Derek is stopped by Cora.

"Derek, stop!"

"Get out of my way!" he growls.

She grabs him by his jacket. "Erica has Alice."

He points at Deaton, who's running away. "But he has the way!"

"She has Alice! She’s threatening everyone."

Derek looks at her. "She has Alice?"

"She showed up at your town meeting – the one you missed. Her magic’s back. Everyone’s panicking. They want to leave town – they’re going to lose everything."

"Okay. Okay, but I have to go after him first. He’s my only hope of finding a way to get Scott and Genim back."

"Back to what? This town is about to come apart. You’ve got to do something." he glances back at the street and then at Cora.

 

* * *

 

Erica and Alice arrive home.

While talking, Erica closes the door. "Now, I don’t want you to think that things are just going to go back to how they used to be." Alice runs upstairs. Erica goes to the stairs. "Alice!"

In her room, Alice pulls out a pre-prepared rope made of blankets and throws it out the window. She doesn’t get very far until magical vines stop her.

Erica leans over the window. "Don’t fight it, honey. You’ll get a splinter."

The two of them are sitting in Alice’s room.

Alice looks at her. "How long am I in prison? Till I grow up?"

"Alice, I rescued you because I love you."

"So, I’m a prisoner because you love me. That’s not fair."

"You know where I come from. That was really not fair. Of all the places I’ve seen, this is the fairest of them all."

"You ruined lives. You sent away Stiles and Scott."

She looks at the ground. "That was an accident."

"The way you treated me wasn’t an accident. You made it so no one believed me. You made me feel like I was crazy."

"But that’s all going to change, now. Alice, you can know all the secrets. You can live in a house with magic. Look what I could do." Erica magically conjures a giant cupcake. "And I can teach you. You can do this and so much more. You can have all the friends you want come over any time, and you can show them everything in your book."

"No one’s going to want to come over here. They’re scared of you."

She frowns. "You can make them not be scared. You can make them love you."

"I don’t want that. I don’t want to be you." Alice exits the room, leaving Erica sad.

 

* * *

 

**[In Hillsbeacon, Character’s Past]**

Erica is in her room when Cora enters and sees Rumpelstiltskin’s ‘gift’.

"What’s this?" she point at the gift.

"I don’t know. A gift?"

"Maybe it’s a portrait." Gage magically removes the covering, revealing the portal, which is a looking glass. "Oh, a looking glass. Not nearly as personal. I wonder, sometimes, if the people really love you."

"I’m doing my best, Mother."

"Oh, honey. I’m sorry. Come here." The two of the them stand in front of the looking glass. "Look at you with your whole life ahead of you. And it’s going to be better than you can imagine. The King’s not a strong man. The kingdom will be ours. Raise the tributes, form a personal guard, let everyone know where the new power lies, and you’ll hold the hearts of your people in your hands."

Erica gives her back to Gage. "Is that what you would do, Mother?"

"That’s exactly what I would do."

"Well, the thing is, I don’t want to be you."

Erica lunges at Gage, but is stopped by her magic. "What are you doing? You think it’s that easy to get rid of me? You’re stuck with me forever, darling. Because I’m your mother, and I know best."

Rumpelstiltskin appears in the looking glass behind Gage, making a pushing gesture. Erica’s anger appears to build, and then is released as magic. Gage is thrown backwards through the portal, which then shatters. Erica looks at her hands terrified.

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

The citizens of Beacon Hills have all packed up their cars and are heading along the road leading to the border of the town. Derek and Cora are in the car ahead of them. They stop, angling the car sideways in order to block the way. Everyone angrily gets out of their cars, while Derek and Cora get out to confront them. Derek climbs on top of his car.

Danny gets out of his car. "Get out of the way! We have a right to go!"

"Listen to me! _Listen!_ " the mob goes quiet. "If you cross that line, you’re going to be lost. Everyone who loves you will lose you. But there’s something worse – you’ll lose yourself. Look, I get wanting to leave here, I do. And I get that it’s easier to let go of bad memories, but… Even bad memories are part of us. Derek, Beacon Hills Derek, was – is – weak, confused. And he hurt the man I love." Cora looks at him. "I wouldn’t give up being Wolf just to be him, but, you know what? I wouldn’t make the other trade, either. Because that Derek reminds me, not only of who I lost, but of who I want to be. My weaknesses, and my strengths. Derek, and the Wolf. I am both – just like you. You are both. The town is both. We are both. Stay here, and every choice is open to you. Live in the woods if you want." he scoffs. "Hell, live in a shoe if you want." some people chuckle. "Or eat frozen burritos and write software. Let’s open Granny’s and the school. And get back to work." he looks at them and nods. "I will protect you. She won’t be able to hurt any of us. Not as long as I’m alive. Not as long as we all come together. As we did before. As we shall do again.

Everyone is silent, looking at Derek. Finally, everyone starts back to their cars. Derek looks at Cora and they both smile.

 

* * *

 

**[In Hillsbeacon, Character’s Past]**

Erica is heading along the path leading from the castle on horseback.

_"Leaving, are we?"_ Rumpelstiltskin appears in front of her.

"That was always the plan." Erica gets off her horse and hands him the spell book. "Here. A gift. I don’t want it."

"Uh, can’t be a gift. It was mine to start with." she turns to get back on her horse. "Before you go… Answer me this – how did it feel?"

"I loved my mother."

"B-But that’s not what I asked, dearie. How did it feel to use magic?"

"It doesn’t matter. I-I’ll never use it again." she turns around.

"Why not?"

She turns to face him. "Because I _loved_ it."

He grins. "You’ve discovered who you are. You could do so much now, if you let me show you how."

"Through magic?"

"Through many things."

"And what do you get out of it?"

"Someday, you’ll do something for me." he gives her the book. "Let me guide you."

She looks at the book and places a hand over it. "And I won’t become like her?"

"That, dearie, is entirely up to you." he lets go of the book.

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

Erica is sitting with the spell book on the dining room when Derek barges through the door, equipped with his sword.

"I want to see her." Erica walks up to him. Derek brings the sword up to Erica’s neck.

"Alice, come down!" she says calmly. "You won’t be using your sword."

"Whatever you conjure, I can fight."

"I mean, you won’t need your sword." she gently pushes the blade away. He frowns as Alice comes down the stairs. Erica approaches her with a pained look. "Alice, you’re going to go home with Derek."

Derek opens his eyes. Alice looks at Derek and then at Erica. "Really?"

"Really. I shouldn’t have brought you here. I was…" she tittles her head. "I don’t know how to love very well. I wasn’t capable of it for a very long time, but I know I remember… If you hold onto someone too hard, that doesn’t make them love you. I’m sorry I lied to you. And that I made you feel like I didn’t know who you are. But I want you to be here, because you want to be here. Not because I forced you, and not because of magic. I want to redeem myself. Go get your things."

Alice runs back upstairs, leaving Erica and Derek alone. "Then prove it." he says.

She turns to him. "How?"

"Answer one question – does it exist?"

"What?"

"The Enchanted Forest – our land. Does it still exist?"

She goes down the stairs and faces him. "Yes. But I have no idea how to get back there." she sees the look on his face. "I can see I just launched you on a heroic quest. Just also make sure you take care of my daughter?" she says with a lump on her throat.

He nods. "That, I can do."

Alice returns with her things. The two of them leave the house. Erica looks at them leaving.

 

* * *

 

On the main street of Beacon Hills, all of the businesses are reopening. The dwarves, armed with their pick axes, file out of a building. They cross paths with Mr. Clark.

Mr. Clark frowns. "What do you need those for?"

Grumpy grabs his shoulder. "Don’t worry, brother. You’ve lost something. It’s going to take fairy dust to get it back. So, we’re going to do what we do best." he looks at th others. "Come on, boys. It’s off to work we go." they continue walking.

Elsewhere, in Granny’s Diner, Marco is sitting at a table having coffee. Alice and Derek enter. Alice approaches him and whispers something in Marco’s ear. Marco arrives at Jackson’s room at the inn, which he discovers unoccupied. He finds Pinocchio’s childhood hat on the desk and grabs it. At the town border in the forest, Peter stands in front of the spray painted line. Meanwhile, Erica goes to burn the spell book, but hesitates. She ends up keeping the book and locking it in a cabinet.

 

* * *

 

Alice and Derek are eating at the counter in Granny’s Diner.

"Hey." she looks at him. "It exists, Alice. The Enchanted Forest is still out there."

"And… So are they."

"Yeah."

"But, how do we know they survived the trip there?"

"Because I can feel it." she smiles and at the same time they take a sip from their drinks.

 

* * *

 

**[In Fairy Tale Land -Present]**

As they travel across the deserted Fairy Tale World, Mulan and Aurora have bound Scott and Stiles’s wrists and are pulling them along behind their horses.

"What is this place?" asks Stiles.

"Our home." responds Mulan.

They arrive at an island, which is populated by the remaining Enchanted Forest inhabitants. They have set up a village-like encampment.

Scott looks around. "It’s like they’re refuges."

Mulan gets off her horse. "We’re survivors."

While they are walking, Stiles knees Aurora in the gut and makes a run for it. "Scott, _run!_ " Scott follows, but Mulan picks up a bolo weapon, spins it, and hurls it at Stiles, who is struck down and knocked unconscious.

"Stiles!" Scott kneels beside him and tries to wake him up. "Stiles! What did you do?!"

"Take them to the pit."

Scott and Stiles are taken in the dungeon by the guards. They push Scott inside and then drag Stiles. _"Be careful!"_ they throw him on the floor. _"Be careful!"_ and leave. Scott kneels beside him. "Come on… Wake up. Can you hear me?"

_"Do you need help?"_ A voice speaks, but the person is obscured by the shadows.

Scott narrow his eyes. "Who are you?"

_"A friend."_ the person emerges from the shadows, and turns out to be Gage. "My name’s Gage."

 


	3. The Lady of the Lake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry if I didn't uploaded yesterday, my laptop didn't worked.
> 
> Ok, so here are somethings you need to know:  
> -Talia survived the fire (actually happened, but different) but she's weak. Still an alpha but weak.  
> -There are men who can get pregnant and Genim/Stiles is one (just like Scott).

**[In Hillsbeacon, Character’s Past]**

Cora is quickly running through the woods. She arrives at a tent where the Wolf, Genim, and several others are gathered around a map. They are discussing strategy when she enters.

"We have to move camp." they look at her. "They’re coming for us."

The Wolf hits the table and growls. " _No!_ We will not run. We said we were going to take the kingdom back and we can’t do that with our tails between our legs."

"But matters have worsened. The King has a new general." says Cora.

Genim frowns. "Who is he?"

"They call him the Leviathan. They say he attacks like a monster striking from the depths of the sea. You never see him coming, you never survive."

The Wolf snorts. "We’ll see about that."

"How close is his army?" An arrow tears through the tent and strikes the table.

"I’d say pretty close." says the Wolf.

Everyone exits the tent. Several of KingMidas’s men have gathered outside.

Genim grabs his bow and arrows. "We should split up – divide them."

"Exactly. Go. Go! Go."

Everyone scatters, except the Wolf, who lingers back. Genim notices. "Aren’t you coming?"

"He’s going after me. You’ll have a better chance of escaping on your own." Genim looks back but the Wolf grabs his face. "Don’t worry. Meet me in two days time at the cabin."

"The cabin? Where she is? Are you sure?"

"We’re engaged. I think it’s about time you met my mother." he kisses Genim, closing their eyes. A masked knight on a horse is watching them from a distance. The Wolf smiles. "Go. Go."

Genim takes off into the woods, but is followed by the masked knight. The knight manages to get ahead of him and easily knocks him down. "What kind of general hides behind a mask? Who are you really, Leviathan?"

"Leviathan? That’s what they’re calling me?" the man removes his helmet. "Name’s Lancelot."

"Lancelot? Of the Round Table?"

"Not anymore." he puts a bag over Genim's head.

 

* * *

 

**[Fairy Tale Land - Present]**

In ‘the pit’, Stiles is still unconscious. Gage tends to him, while Scott watches.

"You sure he’s going to be okay?"

She looks at Scott. "Don’t worry. He’ll be fine." she stands up.

Scott wanders around, looking at the pit. "What is this place? Where are we?"

"It’s a little island our captors like to think of as their haven."

Scott frowns. " _Haven?_ From what?"

"The world’s dangerous. What’s left of it, anyway."

"Well, they can’t keep us down here. We didn’t do anything wrong."

She shrugs. "Neither did I."

"Then why are you here?"

"I’m here because of something my daughter did. The curse that ravaged this land? She cast it."

Scott's eyes widen. "Erica. You’re Erica’s mother?"

"Yes. But you have nothing to fear from me. The apple fell very far from the tree. You’re from over there, aren’t you? How’d you get back?"

_"Scott."_ Stiles awakens and sees the two of them talking. "No…"

Gage smiles at him. "Oh, Genim, you’re awake. I’m so relieved."

Stiles takes Scott aside and faces him. "As bad as you think Erica is, this woman is _worse_."

"Oh, Genim." Stiles turns around, protecting Scott. "Sweet Genim. Please… Believe me. Whatever she told you isn’t true. I just want to help you."

"Let’s hear her out." whisperers Scott.

"Scott."

"Okay. Right now, we are at the bottom of a hole with no other options. And Alice, is back in Beacon Hills with Erica."

"Who’s Alice?" asks Gage.

"My daughter. I kind of share her with Erica. It’s complicated."

Stiles turns around again and grabs him by the shoulders. "Don’t talk to her."

"Enough!" One of the guards throws a rope down into the pit. "Our leader requests an audience."

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

Alice and Derek are walking down the main street of Beacon Hills.

"So, what’s on the agenda for Operation Scorpion?"

"What’s Operation Scorpion?"

"The code name for our mission to find Scott and Genim? Do you prefer viper? That was my second choice."

"Alice, we need to talk."

"Yeah, scorpion’s better."

"No, it’s not that. It’s…" they stop.

Alice notices the school bus and realizes. "I’m not coming with you. But I… I thought we were going to find Deaton?"

"I already did."

"What? Is he going to help us?"

"No. No, Alice, he’s not."

"But why didn’t you tell me you talked to him?"

"Because I didn’t want to disappoint you." Derek puts his hand over her shoulder. "I know you want to find your dad, but Deaton can’t help us. I need to find a way to restore the hat."

"So, why can’t I help you look?"

"It’ll require magic, Alice. And magic-

She nods "Always comes with a price. I’ve read the book, you know."

"I’m sorry, but I just can’t let you anywhere near this stuff. If you really want to help me, you’ll go to school where I know you’ll be safe, okay?"

She nods again. "Okay." Alice starts towards the school bus. Once Derek leaves, however, Alice heads elsewhere.

 

* * *

 

**[Fairy Tale Land - Present]**

Scott and Stiles are being led by one of the guards through the haven/village.

"Why can’t you just listen to me?" asks Stiles.

"Why couldn’t you have trusted me? I was just trying to find a way to get us home. I could’ve handled her."

"Gage? Don’t be so sure. I’ve lived here, Scott. I know this world. And its dangers."

"Wait here." says the guard as he leaves. They both stop.

"Is that why you came through the portal? Because you thought I was helpless here?"

Stiles shakes his head. "No… I came through to be with you." Stiles notices something behind Scott. Lancelot appears from one of the huts. _"Lancelot?"_

"Genim?" the two of them embrace and smile. Lancelot grabs his hands. "If I had known that you were the prisoners Mulan had brought back, I never would have locked you away. Please – forgive me."

Stiles nods. "Of course."

Scott raises his eyebrows. "Lancelot? _Really?_ "

Stiles smiles. "He’s an old friend. We can trust him."

From across the camp, Aurora and Mulan are watching the reunion. "Why is he embracing them? They were responsible for Phillip’s death." says Aurora.

"You’re new here, Aurora. Phillip trusted Lancelot. So must we."

"I want justice."

"Tread carefully. It’s dangerous to confuse vengeance with justice." Aurora looks away. "Do you understand me?" Aurora says nothing. "Do you understand me?"

She looks at Mulan. "Yes." Mulan leaves. Aurora pulls out a dagger that she has concealed in her waistband and looks back at Stiles and Scott.

 

* * *

 

Scott and Stiles have sat down to eat. Lancelot drops a plate of strange looking meat on the table.

"What the hell is that?" asks Scott looking at the plate.

"That is chimera. An acquired taste, but all our hunting party could bring back." Lancelot sits. "One part lion, one part serpent, one part goat."

Scott inserts a fork on it. "Like turducken?" Scott starts serving in his plate as Stiles talks.

"I don’t understand. We were told this land didn’t even exist anymore. How did you all escape the curse?"

"It is a mystery. The curse struck and when the smoke cleared, most of us had been torn from this land. But some of us here, in this particular region, were left behind. We don’t know how, and we don’t know why. Finding this safe haven wasn’t easy. Took some spilled blood. But worry not. You’re safe here." he smiles at them.

"We can’t stay. My husband’s back there, Scott’s daughter – my grandaugther. We have to get back to them. Can you help us find a portal?"

"No, leaving is unwise. The Enchanted Forest is not as you remember it. The ogres have returned."

Scott turns his head to look at him. "Ogres? Like, as in _fee-fi-fo-fum_?"

Stiles grabs his arm. "Those would be giants."

"Ogres are far worse. And that’s why we live here." Stiles nods. "On this island, where it’s safe. Please, Genim. Stay here. There are no more portals left."

"I might know of one."

Scott looks at him. "You do?"

"Where?" asks Lancelot.

"Gage’s near. I don’t feel comfortable voicing my plans. She’s powerful."

"Not anymore. The curse stripped her of her powers. But, given her reputation, we kept her locked up as a precaution."

"Nevertheless, I’m not taking chances. Just trust me. I may have a way. Let us go?"

Lancelot takes a moment to think about it. "I’ll allow it. But on one condition – take my bravest warrior with you." he calls Mulan over. "Allow Mulan to defend you."

Scott frowns. "We can defend ourselves."

"Deal." Scott looks at him. "Thank you, Lancelot. For always looking out for me."

 

* * *

 

**[In Hillsbeacon, Character’s Past]**

Lancelot has brought Genim to King Midas’s castle, where King Midas confronts him.

"I don’t care what you do to me. I will never tell you where he is."

The King held up a hand. "I know. That’s not why you’re here." he looks at Lancelot. "Would you bring our guest some water?" Lancelot goes to bring water. Midas begins to walk around the table. "Time’s have been good for you, haven’t they? I can see a light in your eyes. Cherish that. Because that light can die and be replaced by something else – _pain._ "

"The only thing you know of pain is how to inflict it." Lancelot hands Genim a goblet.

"That’s where you’re so very, very wrong. I’ve had my share of pain. I had three child, one of my sons that I loved, died before his time. Then I tried to give my only daughter her happiness with your ‘Wolf’, I offered him the world. But he rejected me. Humiliated me in front of my kingdom. All for the sake of true love."

"Something about which you know nothing." Genim takes a sip.

"I know more than you think."

" _You?_ Were in love?"

"Yes." he walks towards Genim. "And she loved me. We were happy – blissful. But then, she became cursed. She drank a vile potion that made it impossible for us to conceive a child. Family is everything, my dear. Losing all hope of having one… There is no greater misery. Tyler could have been that hope for me. But, instead, he made my suffering worse. For that, death is too good for him. First, he must know pain. My pain."

Coming to a realization, Genim looks down into his drink. "No…" he touches his belly.

Lancelot looks worried and glares at the King. "You poisoned him?"

"I cursed him. He will never bear a child."

 

* * *

 

**[Fairy Tale Land - Present]**

Mulan presents to Scott and Stiles an arsenal of different weapons.

"Choose wisely. We must be vigilant if we hope to survive the journey."

Stiles chooses a sword and straps it to his waist. Scott looks at Mulan. "Where’s my gun? I want it back."

Mulan takes the gun out of her pocket and inspects it before handing it to Scott. "Is it magic?"

"Depends on who’s pulling the trigger." she gives it to Scott. Stiles takes a bow and a quiver of arrows as a second weapon.

"Follow my lead. Step where I step. Do exactly as I say, and you might survive."

"Thanks for the pep talk, but I think we’re okay. I just killed a dragon last week." says Scott as he puts his gun on his pocket.

"Have you ever seen an ogre?" asks Mulan, facing him.

"Pretty sure I’ve dated a few."

"Legend has it, that when they kill you, the last thing you see is yourself dying in the reflection in their eyes. Let’s walk. It’ll be dark soon." Mulan stalks ahead. Stiles and Scott follow behind.

"Don’t let her rattle you. I won’t let anything happen to us. Stick to the plan."

"What is the plan? You haven’t told me anything." he whisperers. "What’s going on?"

"The wardrobe."

"The wardrobe? _‘The’_ wardrobe? Like, _the_ wardrobe that sent little baby me to Maine? You think that can get us back to Beacon Hills?"

"I don’t know. First, we have to see if it survived the curse, then we’ll worry about making it work."

"Where is it?"

"My place." he glances at Scott. "Want to see where you’re from, Scott? That’s right. We’re going home."

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

Deaton is sitting on a bench by the docks. He’s staring at a piece of paper with ‘Have you seen my brother?’ and a well drawing of a man written on it. Alice approaches him.

"Deaton. … _Right_? The Mad Hatter?" she sits beside him. "I need your help."

"Look, I already told your grandfather. I can’t do anything."

"I know. But, there must be something we can do."

"I’m the wrong person to talk to, kid." he half smiles at her. "Magic’s not my thing. Try your mother. Maybe she’s got something in that vault of hers she can help you with."

Alice frowns. " _Vault?_ Her vault is here? In Beacon Hills?"

"It’s none of my business. Talk to her."

"What’s that?" Deaton folds up the paper and tucks it in his coat pocket. "Your sister’s looking for you, isn’t she?"

"What do you know about it?"

"I read your story. I know how the two of you were separated. Why are you here? She’s at school."

"I’ve got to go home, kid." Deaton gets up and starts to walk away.

Alice stands up too and puts herself in front. "She probably wants to see you."

"Get out of my way." Alice blocks his path. "Get out of my way."

"Why aren’t you trying to find her?" he suddenly grabs Alice by the shoulders.

" _Because I left her!_ And she’ll hate me."

"How do you know that?" he lets her go.

He looks around. "I was on my way… Fate reminded me I shouldn’t."

"You should. I’ve been left, too. Anything’s better than nothing. She’ll spend her whole life wondering why you left her. Not knowing is the worst."

 

* * *

 

Erica is packing up her office into boxes, when her cell phone rings.

She smiles. "Alice! I’m just packing up the office. I’ve been asked to leave." she smiles in awe. "No, of course it can wait. I’d love to have lunch with you. Granny’s – ten minutes." she hangs up, grabs her purse, and leaves. Once the coast is clear, Alice appears from behind one of the side doors. She looks in one of the drawers of a filing cabinet, locating the ring of Erica’s skeleton keys.

 

* * *

 

**[Fairy Tale Land - Present]**

Stiles, Scott, and Mulan arrive at a clearing in the forest.

"This will do. We’ll make camp here for the night. We just need to find water, collect some firewood."

"Uh, if we’re hiding from ogres, shouldn’t we maybe, I don’t know, not start a fire?" says Scott.

"Ogres are blind. They hunt by sound alone."

" _Right._ Because that’s something everyone would know about ogres."

Both Stiles and Mulan don't say nothing. Stiles turns to Scott. "Look, I know you’re out of your element…"

"I’m fine."

"I know. But, maybe you should just stay here while we get wood and water. Guard the campsite?"

"You mean the big, empty clearing?"

"It’s the safest place. We’ll be right back." they leave.

 

* * *

 

**[In Hillsbeacon, Character’s Past]**

In the middle of the forest, King Midas’s men toss Genim out onto the ground and then proceed to leave. He spots Lancelot approaching on horseback, seemingly searching for him. After arming himself with a large branch, Genim hides behind a tree. When Lancelot rides past, Genim smashes him off of his horse, then threatening looms over him.

"Wait! I’ve come to help." he says as he holds up his hands.

"After what you did to me?" Genim raises the branch to hit him but Lancelot stops him.

"After what the King did to you. I still do have a small shred of honour left."

"You really think I’m that naive? You’re going to earn my trust so I can lead you straight-

" _To the cabin._ Where your wolf is hiding his mother?"

"How did you know?"

"Cause Midas knows where it is." Genim looks up, realizing something. "He’s sent them there to kill your man’s mother."

"Wolf’s at the cabin, too."

 

* * *

 

The Wolf's mother, Talia, is sprucing up area outside, when he comes to fetch her.

He smiles. "Mother, the place looks beautiful. Will you come inside?"

"I’m sorry if I want things to be perfect when I meet the one my son is going to marry." A noise is heard in the woods. "Wait." he helds up his hand. "Did you hear that?" they hear what sounds like a horse. "Go in. Bolt the door. Whatever happens, stay inside. Go."

Talia leaves. The Wolf is then surrounded my several knights on horseback. He grins. "What? That’s it?" He easily disposes of King Midas’s men.

_"Son?"_ he hears Talia call out to him, who it turns out has been struck in the chest by a stray arrow.

_"Mother! Mother!"_ he runs towards her, managing to catch her before she collapses. He gently lowers her to the ground. "I told you to stay inside."

"I know. But I heard you… I thought you were hurt. I’m sorry." she coughs.

He checks the wound and the arrow. _"Aconite."_ he looks at her and shakes his head. "No. You’re going to be okay. Everything’s going to be okay."

Genim and Lancelot finally arrive. Genim kneels beside him. "I’m so sorry. We came as quickly as we could."

Talia glances at Genim. "Is this…? Genim…" the Wolf nods as she smiles.

 

* * *

 

**[Fairy Tale Land - Present]**

Stiles is collecting wood for a fire in the woods. Suddenly, Aurora ambushes him with a dagger, holding it against his throat.

"Don’t move. Phillip’s gone because of you."

Stiles grabs Aurora’s shoulders and throws her over his head. He then pins Aurora to the ground. "Listen to me, princess. You think I don’t know what it’s like to be separated from the people that I love? What happened to Phillip was not our fault. So I suggest, you find another way to channel your anger."

Mulan enters and pulls Stiles off of Aurora. "Don’t talk to her like that!"

"She tried to kill me."

"I will deal with her." she grabs the dagger and a warning shot is fired. The group turn to see Scott pointing the gun in their direction.

"Scott, what are you doing?"

"Protecting you. Drop the weapon."

"Do you have any idea what you’ve just done?"

They hear a growling sound approaching them.

Scott turns around, eyes wide open. "Ogres?"

_"Run!"_ yells Stiles. The group takes off running into the forest while the ogre trails them. "Split up!"

"Come on!" Mulan and Aurora go one way, while Stiles and Scott go another.

Stiles point somewhere. "Over there." Scott trips over a branch, but Stiles, being way in front, fails to notice. The ogre catches up to Scott, being just above him. Scott take his gun, which he attempts to shoot. However, the ogre grabs Scott’s gun and crushes it in its hand.

"Seriously?" the ogre roars at Scott. A whistle is heard. Stiles appears behind the ogre and tries to divert its attention away from Scott.

"Back away from my son!" Successful, the ogre turns its attention to Stiles. He then aims and fires an arrow into its eye, which instantly kills it. Scott watches incredulously as Stiles pulls the arrow out of the ogre’s eye. "You have to shoot them in the eye."

"When was the last time you shot an arrow?"

"Twenty-eight years ago. Guess it’s like riding a bike."

"Yeah, but how did you know you could hit that?"

"I didn’t." Scott looks at him. "And next time, listen to me? That kind of thing isn’t going to work here."

"Yeah…"

"We should get going." they begin walking away.

 

* * *

 

**[In Hillsbeacon, Character’s Past]**

Genim, the Wolf, and Lancelot are still gathered around an injured Talia.

Lancelot checks the arrow. "It’s poisoned."

The Wolf nods. "With Aconite. _Wolfsbane._ " Talia looks at him.

"Then we find an antidote." Genim looks at him. "Or the fairies. They can help us."

Lancelot shakes his head. "No. I’m afraid this is going to take something stronger than fairy dust."

The Wolf has an idea. "Lake Nostos. I’ve been there before. Its waters have powerful magical properties. I’ve seen them turn a man from solid gold back into flesh. It isn’t far – a day’s journey at most."

Lancelot pats his shoulder. "I’ll prepare a wagon."

 

* * *

 

Genim and company travel on a path through the forest, with Talia laid out on a wagon and Lancelot and the Wolf on horseback.

"Must be a curious tale."

Lancelot looks at him. "What?"

"Well, how a knight of the Round Table ended up a sword for hire."

"You mean, how did I fall from grace? The same way you ended up running from King Midas – someone I loved." he glances at Genim.

They stop in the middle of the road. "We’re going to scout ahead. We won’t be long." The Wolf and Lancelot leave Talia and Genim alone.

Genim sees that Talia is in pain, and wipes off her forehead with a cloth. "Thank you."

"Oh, it’s the least I can do, make you comfortable."

"No. For giving my son something to believe in. All he’s ever dreamt of was having a mate…" he smiles "And a son." Genim's smile fells. "Fret not, it could be a daughter. But trust me – all that matters is that it’s healthy. Let me show you something." Talia removes the pendant from around her neck. "My mother gave this to me when I was pregnant. She said it was spelled by a gypsy to predict the sex of your first-born, even before you’re with child."

"And it works?"

"It did with my child. If it swings north to south, it’s a boy. East to west, it’s a girl. I can say by smell that you are one of the few men that can get pregnant." she smiles at him when he nods. "Shall we? Just between us."

Genim shakes his head. "Oh, I don’t think that’s a good idea."

"Indulge an old woman. It will help take my mind off the… Well, you know." Genim nods. Talia chuckles. "Here." she holds the pendant above Genim’s extended hand. It doesn’t move. "Don’t worry. It’s just silly superstition." she notices the look on Genim's face. "What’s wrong, child?" she holds his hand. "You can tell me anything, Genim."

Genim takes a moment. "It’s the King. When he captured me, he cursed me. So…" he looks up, a lump in his throat. "So that I can never have children."

"Worry not. If the water from Lake Nostos can heal me, it should be able to do the same for you."

"Do you really think so?"

"You are going to be a wonderful father."

 

* * *

 

**[Fairy Tale Land - Present]**

The group continues to trek through the forest.

Stiles looks around. "We’re getting close."

Mulan notices that Aurora is the last one and is moving slow. "Aurora, you’ve got to keep up."

"Sorry, but I’m not exactly dressed for the woods. It’s cold out here."

"Then maybe, you should have listened to me and stayed back."

Scott gives Aurora his jacket. "Here."

She takes it. "But I tried to kill your friend."

"Actually, he’s my dad. I have a feeling he can take care of himself. And I get it. You’re not the only one who’s been screwing up lately."

Aurora looks confused at the jacket. "What kind of corset is this?"

"Up here." says Stiles.

They stop on a cliff and look to something. "Is that it?"

Stiles smiles. "Yeah. That’s our home." Looking out over the cliff, Genim’s decrepit former castle is seen in the distance.

 

* * *

 

**[In Hillsbeacon, Character’s Past]**

 Genim and company arrive at a small, desert-like basin, devoid of any sign of life.

Genim approaches the Wolf. "Where’s the lake?"

"You’re looking at it. It’s gone."

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

Using her book as a guide, Alice finds Erica’s friend’s crypt. Using the skeleton keys to get inside, she spies scrape marks along the floor, figuring out that the sarcophagus can be moved. She pushes it aside and heads down to Erica’s vault. Alice pauses at the wall of hearts, which can be heard beating inside of their boxes. She goes farther into the vault to where several vases and chests are held. She takes one of the chests and opens it slowly with one of the keys. Two snakes spring out of the box, but Derek arrives just in time to shut the lid.

"Maybe we should’ve gone with Operation Viper." Alice smiles. "You alright?" he helps her stand up.

"Yeah. How’d you know I was down here?"

"Your mom said you asked her to lunch and, when you stood her up, she checked her office, saw her keys missing, figured out the rest. She would’ve come herself, but she didn’t think you’d go with her." he kneels in front of her. "Alice, what were you thinking?"

"I just want them back. It wasn’t supposed to be this way. I should be over there with them. Riding horses, learning how to sword fight."

"I know. I know. It’s okay. Because we’re going to do this together." she nods. "Come on, now. You got to get to school, and I got to make sure no one else finds this place." they leave.

 

* * *

 

**[In Hillsbeacon, Character’s Past]**

Lancelot and the Wolf are investigating the floor of the former lake, while Genim waits with Talia by the wagon.

The Wolf finds the remains and the tiara of the siren. "This is my fault. The siren who lived here? I killed her." he throws it to the ground. "That’s why the lake is dry."

"You needn’t worry. My mother raised me by a lake. There may yet be water. You just need to know where to look." The two split up to search the ground. Lancelot comes across a shell containing a small amount of water. "God in His mercy, and her grace."

The Wolf notices and runs to him. "You found it?"

Lancelot stands up. "It’s all that’s left. Just enough for one sip."

"Enough to heal my mother?"

"We shall find out." they pour the contents of the shell into a canteen.

Genim and Talia overhear the conversation. She grabs his hand. "I want you to have it. That last sip of water – I want you to drink it."

"No. No, I couldn’t."

"That water can lift your curse. Allow you and my son to have a child."

"But you’ll die. I won’t let you give your life for this."

"That’s what parents do. They put their children first. I was once the leader of the pack. But since the fire I... I don't have enough strength to continue. Someday, you’ll understand."

"No. Maybe it’s for the best. I was raised without a mother. I wouldn’t even know how to be one. Well, a father. This water was meant for you."

The Wolf and Lancelot approach the two. " _Mother!_ Mother. Our prayers are answered. There’s magic in this lake yet. Here, drink."

Talia takes a sip of the water. The Wolf and Lancelot hug manly as Talia turns to Genim. "Have faith, Genim. We’ll find another way." he nods.

 

* * *

 

**[Fairy Tale Land - Present]**

The group arrives at the castle and enter one of the rooms. It appears to be a nursery, with a crib and several old toys laying around. The wardrobe is seen in the corner, which Scott recognizes.

"Oh my god…" Scott walks towards the wardrobe. "I recognize this from Alice’s book."

Mulan looks at Aurora. "Come – we’ll stand watch at the gate." Mulan and Aurora exit.

Stiles grabs a teddy bear from the floor. "I never thought I’d see this place again. This room… It was your nursery."

"I lived here?"

"You never even got to spend a night." he looks around. "This is the life I wanted you to have. I was going to teach you how to walk in here. How to talk, how to dress for your first ball…" he smiles while saying that. "You never got to do any of it. We never got to be a family."

"We have a family – in Beacon Hills. And, right now, they need us to get back there." he puts again his jacket. "So, how do we get _this_ to work?" he gestures to the wardrobe.

 

* * *

 

**[In Hillsbeacon, Character’s Past]**

Genim and company are still gathered around Talia.

The Wolf frowns. "Why isn’t it working?"

Lancelot pats his shoulder. "Wounds take time to heal."

"No, no. I’ve used this magic before. It… It worked instantly. It wasn’t enough water. We need more."

He starts to run back to the lake, _"Son…"_ but Talia calls out to stop him. "Stop." the Wolf returns. "There’s no…more magic here. And I don’t want to spend my last moments this way."

The Wolf caresses her face. "This is all my fault. I am so… Sorry."

"For what? For being happy? For finding your true love?" she looks at Genim "For your happiness, I would gladly give my life. My only regret, is that I won’t live to see you marry Genim."

He keeps caressing her face. _"Shh…"_

"Yes, you will." they look at Genim. "Lancelot. Does a disgraced member of the Round Table still have the power to perform a wedding?"

"It would be my honour."

Genim and the Wolf stand before Lancelot, who pours the remaining water from the canteen into a chalice. Talia watches the ceremony from the wagon.

"In my kingdom, there is legend of a cup. It has the power to grant eternal life. And so, may the love between you always be strong, true, and eternal."

They both take a sip of water from the chalice. They smile and kiss. When they break apart, Genim notices the Wolf's eyes turn blood red. Realizing what it meant, they look over to see that Talia has passed.

They approach her. The Wolf puts flowers above her. "Goodbye, Mother." he then begins crying as Genim hugs him.

 

* * *

 

**[Fairy Tale Land - Present]**

At the castle, Scott and Stiles look over the wardrobe. They open the doors and look inside.

Scott looks. "Where’s the ‘on’ switch?"

"It’s more complicated than that. We’ll have to get it back to the island. Hopefully, someone there has access to enough magic to make it work again."

"How are we going to carry this thing?"

_"With the help of an old friend."_ Lancelot enters.

"Lancelot. What are you doing here?"

"We heard about the ogre attack, and I had to make sure you were alright."

Stiles looks at the entrance. "Where are Mulan and Aurora?

"I sent them to find food. Tonight we’ll make camp and then, in the morning, we’ll head back." he looks at the wardrobe. "So, this is it – the portal you were after."

"The same one Scott went through. That’s how he skipped the curse."

Lancelot touches it. "Remarkable…"

"Geppetto carved it from an enchanted tree, but there’s no magic left."

"Well, a portal this powerful… There must be another way to recharge it."

"Why are you so interested in the wardrobe?"

"Well, I just want you to get home to your husband… And daughter. Alice." Stiles nods. "They must miss you." Stiles looks at Scott.

Then, Stiles draws his sword and points it at Lancelot. "Stay away from him, Scott. He is not who he says he is."

"What are you talking about? Who the hell is he?"

"There’s only one person you told Alice’s name."

Scott's eyes widen. "Gage."

In a puff of purple smoke, Lancelot transforms into Gage. "Clever boy."

"Where’s Lancelot?"

"He’s dead. I killed him a long time ago."

"And you’ve been posing as him ever since?"

"Well, they’d never listen to me. And besides… Every kingdom needs a hero, don’t you think?"

Stiles lunges towards Cora, but is magically thrown and pinned against the wall. Scott attempts to help, but is also thrown back by Gage’s magic.

She has still her magic pressing against Stiles. She walks towards him. "Thank you, Genim. I’ve been looking for a way over for so long." Stiles struggles to breathe. Scott gets up and, again, tries to help, but Gage summons a rug, which wraps around Scott’s legs. "I never thought the person to help me find it would be you."

"Why? Why are you doing this?" asks Stiles with difficulty.

"I want to see my daughter." whiles she talks, Scott tries to make a fire. "It’s been too long. And you know, I would love to meet my granddaughter, Alice."

"No, you won’t." using a bullet and a piece of wood, Scott creates a spark and starts a fire. The wardrobe begins to burn.

_"No!"_ Gage magically pulls the fire from the wardrobe and turns it into a fireball. She flings it towards Scott, but the shot is blocked by Mulan’s sword. Aurora has also entered.

_"Mulan!"_

Gage looks around. "We’re not done." Gage magically apparates out of the room. Stiles falls to the floor as Aurora helps Scott stand up. In the corner, the wardrobe is consumed by flames.

Scott approaches Stiles. "Are you okay?"

"You saved me."

"Yeah, well… Where is she?"

"Gone."

"So’s our ride home." they look the wardrobe burn.

 

* * *

 

**[In Hillsbeacon, Character’s Past]**

The Wolf lights a candle and places it on a rock above Talia’s grave. Genim tries to comfort him.

"I’m so sorry. She was all the family you had left. Besides Cora."

"No. I still have you." he walks towards him. "I love you, Genim. And together, we can start a new family." Genim sighs. "Here – this belonged to her." he pulls out the pendant. "She would’ve wanted you to have it. She said that it could tell you what your child will be."

He tries to put it above Genim's hand, but he pulls back. "Please, don’t." he says closing his eyes.

"It’s just a superstition."

"There’s something I need to tell you."

"What is it? What’s wrong?"

Genim is about to say it when he looks down. They look down and notice that the pendant is swinging front to back/north to south. "We’re going to have a child…" he smiles.

_"What?"_

"We’re going to have a child."

The Wolf gets closer and coughs. "Is there…something I need to know?"

Genim looks at him and chuckles. "I mean someday."

"Well, of course we are. What’s it say it’s going to be, huh? It’s going to be a girl, right? I can never remember which direction means what." Genim grabs his hand.

He smiles at the Wolf. "It’s a surprise."

"I’ll send a signal for the army to regroup. We are going to take back the kingdom, Genim. And we are going to do it as a family." they kiss. The Wolf leaves. Genim's face shows realization and he turns to see Lancelot standing off to the side and approaches him.

"This is because of you, isn’t it? Talia only pretended to drink the water. She had you put it in the wedding chalice so I would drink it. That’s how King Midas’s curse was broken, wasn’t it?"

Lancelot smiles. "I have no idea what you’re talking about. So, what’s your child going to be?"

Genim looks back at the Wolf and smiles. "A boy."

 

* * *

 

**[Fairy Tale Land - Present]**

Stiles, Scott Mulan, and Aurora are still in the nursery at the castle.

"Lancelot was one of the most noble knights I ever knew." says Stiles.

Mulan wanders around the room. "How could I be so blind? How could I not see that it was Gage?"

"Let’s be fair – the whole shape shifting thing threw me, too." says Scott.

Mulan turns to Aurora. "What are we going to tell the people on the island?"

"The truth." they look at Stiles. "That Lancelot was cut down by a terrible villain. He died an honourable death."

"Gage’s still out there. We need to find her. We need to defend what’s left of the kingdom."

Aurora frowns. "Who’s going to lead us? You?"

"No. _Him."_ Mulan looks pointedly at Stiles.

Stiles eyes widen and glances at Scott. "I’m honoured. But Scott and I still have to find a way back to Beacon Hills."

"We’ll help you. We’ll find a way, won’t we?" she looks at Aurora.

"Yes." Stiles looks at her confused. "Perhaps, it will help me channel my anger."

He smiles and Mulan nods. "Come." Mulan and Aurora exit.

Scott turns to face Stiles. "I’m, uh, sorry I torched our ride home. I couldn’t let her get to Alice. I just-

"You had to put Alice first."

"I was angry for so long… Wondering how you could choose to let me grow up without you." Stiles gasps. "But then I just… Seeing all this…" he looks around the room, a lump on his throat. "You gave up everything for me. And you’re still doing that." Stiles smiles. Scott has tears now. "I’m sorry, I’m not good at this. I… I guess I just… I’m not… I’m not used to someone putting me first." Stiles embraces Scott.

"Well, get used to it." Scott smiles. Moments later they separate, Stiles wiping tears from Scott's eyes. They both go to leave. Before leaving, Stiles reflects on what ‘could have been’. When they exit, Gage reappears. She approaches the burned wardrobe and takes a vial of the ashes. She then smirks at the vial.

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

Deaton watches Marin leading some kids get off the bus. He walks near and hesitates, but decides to call out for her.

_"Marin."_

She turns around and sees him. He looks at her, not knowing what to do. She runs towards him and hugs him. "Alan! You found me!" he had his eyes red, wanting to cry. "I knew you would." they both leave, hugging each other.

 

* * *

 

On the main street, Alice is waiting in Scott’s yellow bug. Derek knocks on the window with a bag in hand.

Alice opens the window and Derek kneels. "I’ve been thinking… If you’re going to start helping me, we’ve got to make sure we do this right. So, I picked these up on my way home." he takes out two wooden swords.

Alice smiles. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, you’re the granddaughter of a wolf. A warrior. I think it’s about time you learned how to use a sword. Alice, I can’t get ‘em back without you. So, what do you say? You with me?" he asks grinning.

"Can you teach me how to fight a dragon?"

"We’ll work our way up to it." Alice gets out of the car.

The Wolf kneels and presents her one sword. "My lady." she takes the sword. " _En garde!_ " Derek and Alice start to play fight on the sidewalk. Meanwhile, from a distance, Gerard -King Midas watches them from his car, frowning.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Talia died, Derek became the Alpha (cuz she was), that’s why his eyes turned red.
> 
> See you on Tuesday, if I have time.


	4. To Skin A Crocodile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry! Sorry! I was in a dilemma and I couldn’t decide, but now everything is okay.
> 
> I promise I'll continue! I just need time cuz I have homework.

**[In Beacon Hills]**

Peter and Lydia are in Mr. Hale’s pawn shop. He takes out a small box and opens it, revealing a necklace.

She smiles. "It’s, uh… It’s very beautiful. So, what’s the occasion?"

He takes the necklace out of the box and goes to put it around her neck. "The occasion is us. We haven’t really gotten out much since Beacon Hills awakened. So, I thought we should see it together." he finishes clasping the necklace. He sees how it looks on her. "Wow…"

She gives him a little kiss. "Thank you." and the two of them hug.

"Don’t get your hopes up. The nightlife is extremely limited."

She chuckles. "No." they separate. "That’s not what I meant. Thank you for… For what you’re doing. For how you’re changing." the moment is interrupted by the front bell ringing. Leroy enters.

"Okay, Stiltskin, I want my axe."

"I’m sorry, but we’re closed."

"It’s mine. Give it to me."

"And yet, still closed."

"Just cause you possess something, don’t mean it’s yours. Nothing in this shop belongs to you." he looks at Lydia. "And you? How can you be with such a monster? Or maybe, you’re just another possession, too."

"How dare you?" Peter grabs Leroy by the neck and pins him against the wall. "You want your axe? Fine!"

_"Rumpelstiltskin!"_ yells Lydia.

"You can have it… Buried in your chest!" he begins to strangle Leroy.

"Stop! Stop! This isn’t you anymore!" Peter turns into Rumpelstiltskin.

Rumpelstiltskin looks at her. "Oh, it’s me, dearie. Always has been, always will be."

Lydia wakes up from her nightmare to find herself in one of Peter’s rooms. She gets out of bed and goes downstairs, discovering that it’s nighttime. She goes outside and lurks around one of the basement windows. Inside, Lydia sees Peter spinning straw into gold at the wheel. However, he cuts off a segment of the gold and puts it into a vial, causing a magical reaction.

 

* * *

 

**[In Hillsbeacon, Character’s Past]**

A human Rumpelstiltskin arrives home with a basket of wool.

" _Milah? Bae?_ I’m home." A young Baelfire is sitting at the table, alone. "Hey…"

"Papa?"

"Where’s mum?" he notices the look on his boys face. "…Well, she probably just…lost track of time. Grab your cloak. We’ll find her."

 

* * *

 

Rumpelstiltskin enters a tavern, and finds Milah gambling and throwing back shots with a group of men. He approaches the table.

"Milah." she glances at him. "Milah. It’s time to go."

"Good. So, go." she poures more beer.

A tall, muscular but young man leaned over the table. He was in front of Milah. "Who’s this?"

"Ah, that’s no one. It’s just my husband."

"Oh? Well, he’s a tad taller than you described." the other men laugh.

"Please. You have responsibilities."

"You mean like, being a man and fighting in the Ogre Wars? Other wives became honoured widows, while I became lashed to the village coward. I need a break." she takes another shot. "Run home, Rumpel. It’s what you’re good at. she smiles at him.

_"Mama?"_ Baelfire emerges from behind Rumpelstiltskin.

"Bae…" her smiles falls from her face. "You were supposed to wait outside, son."

Milah acquiesces and leaves with the two of them.

 

* * *

 

At their home, Milah lays in bed while Rumpelstiltskin makes tea.

"You don’t really wish I died during the Ogre Wars, do you?"

"I wish you’d fought. Don’t you?"

"Well, I’m alive. And I’m here – with you, with Bae."

"This isn’t a life. Not for me." she takes his hands. "Why can’t we just leave?"

"We’ve talked about that."

"You don’t have to be the village coward. We could start again. Go somewhere no one knows us. See the whole world, beyond this village."

"I know this wasn’t the life you wanted, but it… It can be good. Here. At least try. If not for me, then…for Bae." he says glancing back at his son.

She bites her lips and nods. "Okay. I’ll try."

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

Peter enters the house, where Lydia is already waiting for him in the kitchen.

"Hey."

"Hey." she stands up. "What are you doing?"

"I was, uh…" he points at the kitchen. "Going to make you breakfast."

"No, in… In the basement." Peter goes over the fridge and gets a bottle of juice. "I saw you practicing magic."

"Let’s have breakfast."

"No, we need to talk about this."

"It was just a couple of spells. Nothing to be concerned about."

"Okay, then be honest with me. Why did you bring magic here?"

"I’ve told you – magic is power."

"Why do you need it? Tell me." he says nothing. "You don’t need power, Peter. You need courage, to let me in." Lydia leaves.

 

* * *

 

**[In Hillsbeacon, Character’s Past]**

A woman knocks on Rumpelstiltskin’s door. He answers.

"Rumpelstiltskin, you need to get to the docks now!"

He frowns. "The docks? Why?"

"The men who came into port last week – they’ve taken Milah. They’re setting sail. You must hurry."

 

* * *

 

At the docks, Rumpelstiltskin boards one of the pirate ships. As he tries to climb on, he trips and falls on the deck. He looks up, and sees the same man from the other time standing over him.

"On your feet for the captain." says a pirate. Two pirates grab Rumpelstiltskin and pull him to his feet.

He stares at the man. "I… I remember you. F-From the bar."

"It’s always nice to make an impression." everybody chuckles. "Well, where are my manners? We haven’t been formally introduced." he bows. "Aiden Jones. Now, what are you doing aboard my ship?"

Rumpelstiltskin looks around. "You have my wife."

"Well, I’ve had many a man’s wife."

"No. Y-You… Just… You see… We have a son, and he needs his mother."

Aiden takes a step further. "You see, I have a ship full of men that need companionship." everybody grins.

"I-I’m begging you. Please let her go."

"I’m not much for bartering." Aiden walks back to where he was standing. "That said, I do consider myself an honourable man. A man with a code, so… If you truly want your wife back…" Aiden throws a sword in front of Rumpelstiltskin. "All you have to do, is take her." Aiden holds his sword against Rumpelstiltskin’s neck. "Never been in a duel before, I take it?" Rumpelstiltskin shakes his head, "Well, it’s quite simple, really. The pointy end goes in the other guy." some men laugh. "Go on. Pick it up." Rumpelstiltskin doesn’t make a move to pick up the sword. "A man unwilling to fight for what he wants, _deserves_ what he gets." he retrieves the sword and starts walking away.

"Please, sir. What am I going to tell my boy?"

Aiden turns around. "Try the truth – his father’s a coward." Rumpelstiltskin stands there, trembling.

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

In the mines of Beacon Hills, Derek and the dwarves are mining for fairy dust. Alice is there with them. Derek turns to look at Alice, who smiles at him. He winks and continues.

"Keep swinging, dwarves." says Leroy.

Cora enters with a basket of food and goes over Alice. "They find any fairy dust yet?"

"No, not yet. But they will. When… When they do, we’ll figure out a way to get Stiles and my dad back."

Cora gives her the basket. "I’ll be back later with lunch." Cora exits. Derek stops and goes to put on his shirt.

"I hate mine dust. Leroy!" he turns around and looks to Leroy. "If you find anything, I’ll be at the Sheriff’s station."

"You’re taking over as a deputy?"

"Stepping in. Until Scott gets back." the other one nods. Derek goes to Alice and they both go.

 

* * *

 

Peter knocks on the door to Lydia’s room.

"Lydia? Come on. At least come and eat something." when she doesn’t answer, he lets himself in. Inside, the room is empty "Lydia?" and the window is open.

 

* * *

 

Peter arrives at Moe’s flower shop with a paper in hand. He holds the piece of paper, which turns out to be a handmade missing person poster looking for Lydia.

"I was wondering if you’d heard from your daughter?"

Moe takes it from him. "Is this some kind of cruel joke? I wouldn’t have made this flyer if I knew where she was. The only reason she’s missing is because of the deal I made with you. I’d held out. I hoped she might have survived such a wicked trade."

"And she has."

"Why hasn’t she come looking for me?"

"Oh, she did. She even made a flyer like this one."

"Well, let me guess – you took care of it by throwing it in the trash."

Peter gets closer and takes back the flyer. "I don’t expect you to help me. I just want to know she’s safe."

"And now, thanks to you, neither one of us knows where she is. You’re a monster, Rumpelstiltskin." Moe goes, leaving Peter looking at the floor.

 

* * *

 

**[In Hillsbeacon, Character’s Past]**

Rumpelstiltskin -now as the Dark One- is sitting at a table in the corner of a tavern. A man with a floppy red hat enters the bar and sits at his table.

"It really is you. The Dark One, in the flesh. Or… Whatever that is."

"You’ve gone to a lot of trouble to meet me. You better hope I agree it’s worth my time."

"I’ve heard you’d been looking for something. And, as luck would have it, I’m a man who trades some hard to find objects." a woman serves him a beer and leave. He lowers his voice to a whisper. "Like a bean. A magic mean that can transport you between worlds."

Rumpelstiltskin looks at him. "I’ve been told, they no longer exist in this land."

"Not in this land, no. But the ships that dock here often return from far off lands with treasures they don’t always understand."

"And yet, you do?"

"It’s my job. As is knowing the rumours of who might pay the highest price for said treasures."

Rumpelstiltskin grins. "And what rumours could they be?"

"That you were once a great coward, but that you became the Dark One to overcome that and protect the, uh, son who you lost, despite all-

Rumpelstiltskin holds up his hand and magically constricts the man’s throat. "It’s not nice to spread rumours." he says with a singing voice. "The bean – where is it?"

The man wheezes out, "I don’t have it. But I can get it, I swear." Rumpelstiltskin relinquishes the hold on the man’s neck. "You haven’t heard my price."

"I spin straw into gold. Price shouldn’t be a problem."

"I don’t want money. I want eternal life."

Rumpelstiltskin laughs. "Only the Dark One has life eternal. So, you want more, son. What I can do, what about youth? Spin the clock back till you’re a little boy again?"

"Close enough. Deal."

"But remember – you fail to deliver, I spin the clock forward, and turn you into dust."

The man gets up and bows. "Thank you. Thank you." then he leaves.

The barmaid comes over to Rumpelstiltskin’s table. "You sure you don’t want anything?"

There’s a commotion on the other side of the tavern. Aiden and his crew enter. "Where’s my scurvy crew?"

A pirates stands up. "Ah, here we be, Captain!"

"Where’s my beer?"

Rumpelstiltskin looks at the woman and grins. "You know, I suddenly find myself quite thirsty."

_"Cheers!"_ he hears Aiden say.

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

At Granny’s Diner, Cora serves Lydia another iced tea. She is sitting alone in a booth.

"Thank you."

"Are you okay? That’s your third iced tea this morning. Won’t want to call you a cab."

"No, I… I’ve never had it iced before. It… It’s delicious." says Lydia smiling.

"I haven’t seen you in here before."

"Well, I, uh… I’ve been a kept woman until recently."

Cora sits. "Let me guess – bad breakup?"

"I think I may be headed there."

"Do you have a place to stay? Any family here?"

"I… I’m not sure. I’m still looking. But I… I’m on my own for now."

"I can ask Melissa about a room here."

"Really?" Cora nods. "Thanks. Uh…"

"Cora."

"Lydia. What I really need, though, is… Is a life. A job."

"Well, uh, what do you like to do?"

Lydia thinks for a moment before looking at her face. "I… I do love books."

"The library. It’s been closed forever, but, uh, things are changing now. Maybe they need a librarian?" Lydia bites her lip and smiles.

 

* * *

 

Lydia heads over to the library to check it out. She tries the front door, but it’s locked. The windows are all covered with newspapers, or are boarded up. Lydia walks around to the back on the library, and pecks inside, looking at all the books that are there.

"Excuse me, Miss?" she turns around, looking at the same man Rumpelstiltskin was talking in the past.

"Oh, you startled me."

"I… I was just wondering if you had any spare change?"

"Oh, no. Sorry, I… I don’t have any money."

The man looks around. "What… What about a friend? Are you meeting anyone here?"

"Uh, no. Why?"

"I just wanted to make sure." The man grabs Lydia, covering her mouth with his hand, and then drags her off.

 

* * *

 

**[In Hillsbeacon, Character’s Past]**

Aiden and his drunken crew have left the tavern and are walking through the streets. A disguised Rumpelstiltskin intentionally bumps into Aiden’s arm to get his attention.

"Hey, you. Stop!" Rumpelstiltskin stops. "Even gutter rats have more manners than you just displayed."

Rumpelstiltskin turns around. "I-I’m so sorry, sir."

"Ah… I was wrong. Not a rat at all. More… More like a crocodile." the crew laughs. Aiden throws away Rumpelstiltskin's cup with a few coins to the floor. "What’s your name, crocodile?" Aiden kicks him over while his crew cheer him on. Rumpelstiltskin gets up and reveals his face. "You… I remember you."

"Always nice to make an impression." Aiden glares at him. "Where are my manners? We haven’t been properly introduced." he bows. "Rumpelstiltskin. Or, as others know me, the Dark One."

Aiden’s crew begins to back away. Also Aiden's smirk falls. "Oh! I see my reputation precedes me."

"It does."

"Good! That’s going to save us time during the, uh, question and answer portion of our game."

"What is it you want to know?"

"How’s Milah, of course?"

Aiden frowns and looks at him. "Who?"

"Only too happy to, uh, dig out the memory. But, it gets really messy." Rumpelstiltskin walks until he's in front of Aiden.

"She’s dead." Rumpelstiltskin looks at him with a little of sadness. "Died a long time ago. What is it you want?"

"We didn’t get a chance to finish our duel." Aiden goes to draw his sword, but Rumpelstiltskin stops him. "Ah! Not now. Tomorrow at dawn. I am not a cruel man. Get your affairs in order. Also, you can spend tonight knowing, it will be your last. Maybe I am cruel." he gets closer to Aiden. "And don’t think about trying to escape. Because I will find you, and I will gut your entire crew like a fish." they stare at each other.

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

Peter arrives at Stiles’s apartment carrying a piece of paper. Derek, who is the only one home, answers the door.

"May I have a word," he looks at Scott's badge "deputy?"

Derek looks at the badge. "Uh, acting deputy. And I’m already late on another busy day, cleaning up the mess you made."

"My apologies. That was a moment of poor judgment on my part." he enters the apartment and Derek rolls his eyes. "And it’s not lost on me that I’m now here to ask for your help."

"Well then, it shouldn’t be lost on you when I say no." he points the door.

"Hear me out first. I’m here to report a missing person." he hands Derek the missing person poster. "She left my home early this morning, her name is Lydia."

Derek looks at him. "Back in our land, you mentioned you loved someone once. Is-

Peter looks around uncomfortable. "Yes."

Derek closes the door. "You also said she died."

"I’d thought she had."

"Well, why don’t you just use the tracking spell you gave me to find Deaton?"

"It only works if you have something the person owned. I don’t."

"How can you be sure she’s gone missing and not… Run away."

Peter looks at him. "I can’t. Look, the townsfolk are less than sympathetic to my plight. But you… You’re in the rather unique position to understand exactly what I’m going through." Peter points at the counter. Derek looks at the photo of Stiles and Scott over the counter. "Will you help me?" Derek looks back at Peter.

 

* * *

 

**[In Hillsbeacon, Character’s Past]**

Aiden arrives at the designated dueling spot. Rumpelstiltskin, who is over a building, throws a sword down in front of him.

"Pick it up, dearie, and let’s begin."

"There’s no need." he goes to take his own sword but it's gone.

Rumpelstiltskin appears behind him with Aiden’s sword. "Sorry, but killing a man with his own sword was just too delicious to pass up."

Aiden picks up the sword on the ground. The two begin their duel. "Ships that pass in the night. Well, at least one ship."

The two of them continue fighting until Rumpelstiltskin gets the upper hand. Aiden ends up on the ground, swordless. Rumpelstiltskin holds his sword against his throat.

"Go on. I’m ready for the sword."

"No…" he gets closer to Aiden. "Do you know what it’s like to have your wife stolen from you? To feel powerless to stop it? It feels like having your heart ripped from your chest. Actually, let me show you." Rumpelstiltskin magically sticks his hand through Aiden’s chest in an attempt to tear out his heart.

"Stop!" a voice yells out to stop him. The voice turns out to be Milah.

Rumpelstiltskin looks at her. _"Milah…"_

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

The man has dropped off Lydia to a room in an unknown location.

"Who are you? What… What do you want from me?"

"I’m just a man who procures hard to find objects. In this case, the object was you."

"So then who put you up to this?"

Moe enters the room. _"Belle…"_ the two hug. "Oh, I’ve missed you, Belle."

"Father…" she says with tears on her eyes.

"I’m so sorry this is how we had to be reunited. Please understand. I had no choice."

"But to kidnap me?"

"After the curse broke, I searched all over for you and discovered the Dark One still had you captive."

She smiles. "He wasn’t holding me captive. I chose to be with him."

Moe frowns. "Are you saying you fell in love with him?"

She nods. "But I fear it may be over now."

"It must be." he grabs her by the shoulders. "Promise me you no longer love him. That you will never see him again."

Lydia takes away his hands and steps back. "No, no. I’m not a child!"

"You don’t understand what that man will do to you. What he’s already done."

"No, you don’t understand. It’s my life!"

"Then I don’t have a choice. I’m sorry." he looks at the man. "Do it."

The man, again, grabs Lydia. "What? Father. Father, what… What are you doing?! Stop!" the man drags Lydia out of the room as her father calls to her.

"Goodbye, Belle. I love you!"

 

* * *

 

Derek is questioning one of the townspeople, while Peter watches from a distance. Derek finishes and rejoins him.

"Do you remember turning a butcher into a pig?"

"Can’t say that I do. Why?"

"Well, he does. Apparently, it was his father." Derek returns him the poster. "I’m beginning to understand why nobody wants to help you." he starts walking away, with Peter following him.

"W-Well has he seen Lydia?"

"Afraid not."

"Okay, so what’s next?"

"Granny’s. We can see who else you terrorized there."

"Look, uh… Can I ask you a question? A-About you and Stiles?" they both stop. "H-How… How does that work?"

"Are you asking dating advice?"

"Course not, no."

"Honesty. That’s how we did it. Hard work, and being honest with one another."

"Well, I don’t lie."

"There’s a difference between literal truth, and honesty of the heart. Nothing taught me that more than this curse."

 

* * *

 

**[In Hillsbeacon, Character’s Past]**

Rumpelstiltskin, Aiden, and Milah are still in the street.

"Milah…" Rumpelstiltskin finally removes his hand from Aiden’s chest. The other one falls. "How?"

"Milah, you have to run." tells her Aiden.

"No. I’m not leaving without you."

"Oh, how sweet. It appears there’s more to this tale than I know. Tell it to me, Milah."

"Please, don’t hurt him. I can explain."

"Tick tock, dearie. Tick tock.

"That first night, when Aiden and his crew came into the tavern, he told stories about the places he’d been. And I fell in love with him." he pushes his sword into the side of Aiden. "I didn’t mean for it to turn out this way. I didn’t know how to tell you the truth. I’m sorry."

"And so, here we are. You’ve come to save the life of your twoo wuv – the pirate. I didn’t realize the power of true love before. It is impressive. I’d hate to break it up. Actually, no. I’d love to." he pushes harder.

"Wait. I have something you want."

"Well, I find that very difficult to believe." she pulls out the man’s red hat. "Where did you get that?"

"You know who I took it from. I may not know what the Dark One wants with a magic bean, but I have it."

"Oh, I feel a proposal coming on."

"The magic bean in exchange for our lives. Deal?"

Rumpelstiltskin approaches her. "I want to see it first."

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

Derek and Peter are questioning Cora at Granny’s.

She has the poster of Lydia. "Lydia, huh?" she returns it to Derek. "Sorry, doesn’t ring a bell."

Derek gets closer to her. "Cora, listen to me. If you’ve come across her, you’ve got to tell me. I’ll make sure nothing bad happens."

"Yeah, but what about him?"

"I’ve got him. Trust me."

She sighs. "She was in earlier." Peter looks at them. "She was looking for a job. I pointed her in the direction of the library."

Peter approaches them. "Well, you think she went there?"

"Don’t know." she goes behind the counter. "But, when you find her, give her this. She left it in her booth." Cora pulls out a sweater from under the counter.

He takes it. "No, that’s mine." she looks at him. "She didn’t have anything for the cold."

Cora looks at her brother. "You sure you’ll watch out for her?"

"Yes. Why?

"I think… I think I can find her. Lately, since things changed, I’ve been, uh, a little more sensitive to odors. Don't you?" Derek nods.

Peter gives her the sweater. "well, you can smell her?"

"I guess it’s cause of the wolf thing." she looks at Derek with a grin. Then she smells the sweater.

 

* * *

 

Using the scent of the sweater, Cora leads Peter and Derek to Moe’s flower shop.

"What’s wrong?"

"I had her, but, uh… I lost her trail." she sneezes. "It must be the flowers." she turns to Peter. "I… I can’t track her anymore. I’m sorry."

"Don’t be. This is her father’s shop."

The three of them enter and Moe confronts them. "You again. _Out!_ This is a private establishment – you’re not welcome."

Peter raises his hand to stop him. "Where’s Lydia?"

"I won’t let anything happen to her, Moe." says Derek.

"We’re just worried." says Cora.

"Don’t be. She’s safe. So you can stop looking."

Peter approaches him. "Look, if I could just have the chance to talk to her."

"You will destroy Belle like you destroy everything else. Well, I won’t let that happen."

Derek and Cora look at each other. Peter frowns. "What have you done with her?"

"There’s only one way to get her-

Peter jabs Moe in the chest. "What have you done with her?"

"I have to make her forget about you. No matter the cost. Even if it means she forgets me, too."

Peter realizes. "He’s sending her across the town line."

 

* * *

 

The three of them exit the shop with Moe in tow.

Derek has Moe grabbed by the arm. "Where are you sending Lydia across? You know we have patrols on the Beacon Hills line to make sure no one crosses accidentally. So, how are you planning to pull it off?" he opens the van door.

Peter lunges at Moe and pins him against the truck with his cane. "Where? Where are you sending them across? Tell me!"

Derek tries to separate him. "Stop it! You’re going to kill him." Derek pries Peter off of Moe. Derek looks down at Moe’s hands, and sees that they’re covered in mine dust. "You’ve been down in the mines." he realizes. "The tunnels – they lead out of town." they go inside the truck.

 

* * *

 

**[In Hillsbeacon, Character’s Past]**

Supporting Aiden on her shoulder, Milah and Aiden board the ship.

A pirate approaches them. "Milah, what happened?"

"Fetch some water. And get me that prisoner below deck, along with the goods that he carried. Now!"

"Bring up the prisoner!"

Rumpelstiltskin boards the ship. "well, well. Seems like you finally found a family… You could never have with me."

The crew drags the man up from below deck. Milah takes the satchel from him that contains the magic bean. She takes the bean out of the bag and holds it up as evidence for Rumpelstiltskin. He goes to take it, but Milah throws the bean over to Aiden, who clenches it in his hand.

"You asked to see it, and now, you have." says Aiden.

Milah looks at him. "Do we have a deal? Can we go our separate ways?"

"Do you mean, do I forgive you?" he begins encircle her. "Can I move on? Perhaps, perhaps. I can see you are _twooly in love_."

"Thank you." she's about to go to Aiden, but Rumpelstiltskin talks.

"Just one question."

She puts her hands on her hips. "What do you want to know?"

"How could you leave Bae?" Several ropes anchored along the ship begin magically coming undone. "Do you know what it’s like, walking home that night-

_"Rumpel-_

"Knowing I had to tell our son-

_"Please."_

"That his mother was dead?"

"I was wrong to lie to you. I was the coward, I-

_"You left him! You abandoned him!"_

"And there’s not a day that goes by that I don’t feel sorry for that."

"Well, sorry isn’t enough!" he yells as he approaches her. "You let him go."

"I let my misery cloud my judgment."

"Why were you so miserable?"

"Because I never loved you." she says despicably. They stare at each other. Rumpelstiltskin magically sticks his hand through Milah’s chest.

_"Milah!"_ Aiden attempts to save her, but Rumpelstiltskin uses magic to bind him to the mast. He pulls out her heart. _"No!"_

Aiden manages to break free from the ropes, causing one of the hooks to fall to the ground. He runs over to Milah and gently lays her down onto the deck.

They look at each other. She touches his cheek. "I love you."

Rumpelstiltskin crushes Milah’s heart to dust in his hand.

Aiden caresses her face. "You may be more powerful now, demon, but you’re no lesser coward."

"I’ll have what I came for, now."

Aiden tightens his fist. "You’ll have to kill me first."

"I’m afraid that’s not in the cards for you, sonny boy." Rumpelstiltskin draws his sword and slices off Aiden’s hand. "I want you alive. Because I want you to suffer like I did." Rumpelstiltskin turns to go, but Aiden grabs the hook on the deck and stabs Rumpelstiltskin with it. Due to his armour, no harm is done. "Killing me’s going to take a lot more than that, dearie."

"Even demons can be killed. I will find a way."

"Well, good luck living long enough." Rumpelstiltskin disappears in a puff of red smoke, leaving behind the hook. Aiden picks it up and looks over Milah.

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

In the mines, the man handcuffs Lydia to one of the mine carts.

"Please! Please, please stop. What are you doing?"

"Sending you on a little ride under the town line. Once you cross, you’ll forget who you were in the other realm and who you loved." he hands her a flashlight. "This, should help you find the key. I left it at the bottom of the cart. Good luck." he release the mine cart and it begins to speed down the track.

"No, wait! I’m begging you! Please don’t! Don’t do this! Please!" Lydia searches for the key at the bottom of the cart. She finds it, and tries to uncuff herself but accidentally drops it on the ground. The mine cart continues down the track until suddenly, it stops. A stream of magic pulls the cart back up the track. "What's happening?" until it reaches the starting point, where Peter is producing the magic, Derek, Moe, and Cora are waiting.

Cora looks at Peter. "That is seriously… Wow."

The handcuffs are magically broken, as well. Derek helps Lydia get out of the cart. Peter approaches her. "Lydia, are you alright?"

"Yeah. I, uh… I think so."

"You remember who I am?"

She smiles. "I do, Rumpelstiltskin. I… I remember." Peter hugs Lydia, but she doesn’t reciprocate and pushes him away.

"Lydia, what’s wrong?"

"Thank you for what you just did, but that doesn’t change that you’re too cowardly to be honest with me."

"But Lydia, that’s just-

"I tried to tell them that, Lydia." says Moe. "Come with me, darling."

"After what you just tried to do to me? You’re no better, Father. You don’t get to decide what I do or how I feel. I do." she starts walking away. "If either of you cared about me, you would’ve listened." she turn around. "I don’t want to see either of you again. Ever." and leaves.

 

* * *

 

At Granny’s Diner, Cora serves Lydia a plate of food.

"This one, is a classic." she sits in front of her. "The syrup, goes on the pancakes. It’s, um, round things… But I kind of like it when it gets on everything."

Lydia smiles. "You know, um… Thank you. I-I mean not just for this, but… For everything."

"No worries. And stay here until you’re on your feet. Melissa will be fine with it. Oh! I almost forgot. Someone, dropped this off for you at the front desk." Cora gives Lydia a small box. She opens it, revealing a key labeled ‘library’.

 

* * *

 

Lydia uses the key to open the front door of the library. Inside, she briefly looks around the place.

"We may sit in our library," Peter reveals himself "and yet, be in all corners of the earth."

"You gave me the key."

"I heard of your interest, and I, uh… I made some inquiries. There’s an apartment for the caretaker if you want it."

"If… If this is some way to win me back after everything you-

"No, that’s… That’s… That’s not why I’m here." he approaches her. "I came because you’re right… About me. I am a coward. I have been my entire life. I tried to make up for it by collecting power, and the power became so important that I couldn’t let go. Not even… And that meant losing the most important person in my life."

"Your son."

"Baelfire, is his name." looks at the floor. "After he left, I dedicated myself to finding him. I went down many, many paths. Until I found a curse that could take me to the land where he’d escaped."

"Here."

"And I found myself in this little town with only one thing left to do – wait for the curse to be broken, so that I could leave and find him."

"But instead of looking for him, you… You brought magic."

"Because I’m still a coward. Magic has become a crutch that I can’t walk without. And, even if I could, I now know I can never leave this place."

Lydia walks near him and leans over a bookshelf. "Because, anyone who leaves, forgets the people they love. So, when you go to look for Baelfire, you won’t know him."

Peter looks at the floor. "Magic comes with a price. Lydia, I have to break this new curse. That’s why I was using magic. That night you saw me down in the basement… I have lost so much that I loved. I didn’t want to lose you again…without you knowing everything." she has a pained expression. He approaches her and caresses her cheek. "Goodbye, Lydia. he goes to leave.

"Do you, uh… Have you ever had a hamburger?"

Peter turns around and smiles. "Yes, of course."

"Well, uh, I haven’t. But I hear that Granny’s makes a great one. Maybe… Maybe we could try it sometime?"

He smiles. "I would like that." she also smiles at him as he leaves.

 

* * *

 

**[In Hillsbeacon, Character’s Past]**

Rumpelstiltskin places Aiden’s severed hand on his desk, on which there are several vials and a picture of Baelfire. He slowly pulls the fingers open one by one, but then realizes that the hand is empty.

"No… He tricked me!" he pushes the desk over, spilling the contents onto the floor.

 

* * *

 

Aboard his ship, Aiden holds the magic bean in his hand, while the crew tosses Milah’s wrapped body overboard. The man, who is still bound and gagged, attempts to speak.

"Allow him to speak."

One of the pirates removes the gag and unties him. "I want my bean." says the man approaching Aiden.

"Let me tell you how it works on my ship – I make the demands, you follow them. Bean’s now mine."

"You have to give me something for it."

"Oh, I will. Your life. A chance to join my crew."

"So, instead of the promise of eternal life, I get to scrub blood off your decks? How is that right?"

"Well, what if I was to tell you I was about to set sail to a land where none of us will ever grow old? Where I can discover how to get my revenge on Rumpelstiltskin."

The man grins. "Guess I could live with that."

"Good. What’s your name, sailor?

"William. William Smee. Can I have my hat?"

Aiden gestures to the pirate with Smee’s hat, who then tosses it over. "Well, Mr. Smee, welcome aboard." Aiden takes the magic bean and throws it into the ocean. A giant whirlpool opens up. "Hold on and get ready to set sail, mates. There’s bumpy seas ahead!"

The crew begins to set the sails as Aiden goes over the helm. "What’s the name of the place we’re headed, Captain?"

Aiden attaches the hook to his hand and grins. "Neverland." the ship goes over the giant whirlpool.

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

Peter enters a dark basement. There, he interrogates Smee who is tied.

"You’re probably wondering why I brought you here." he holds up the red hat. "I found this in the mines, Mr. Smee."

"I am so sorry, I didn’t-

"I’m not interested in apologies. I’m interested in information. About the man you work for."

"I’ll tell you anything you want to know about Moe."

"No, no. Not about Moe – your captain. Where is he?"

"I’ve never seen him in Beacon Hills, I swear. For some reason, when the curse hit, it… It didn’t take him."

Peter approaches him, teeth showing. "Then, where is he?"

 

* * *

 

**[In Fairy Tale Land -Present]**

Aiden peers at the haven from a distance through a telescope. Gage joins him as he puts away the telescope.

"Hello, Hook."

"Hello, Gage. You told me you had something important you needed to show me." she holds up the vial of wardrobe dust. "Sparkly dust. _Wonderful._ "

"Just the remains of a magical wardrobe that can travel between worlds."

He turns to her. "Is there enough to get us to where we need to go?"

"Not quite. But it’s a start."

He smirks. "We’re almost ready to set sail. What’s our port of destination?"

"Beacon Hills."

"Hm, curious name. Is that where…"

"She is. And so is he."

"Excellent. You’ll be able to see your daughter, and I can skin myself a crocodile." Gage looks at him, grinning.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yey! Aiden appears! And he is none other than Captain Hook.
> 
> I hope you like it ;) See you on Friday~


	5. The Doctor Is Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking this long! Almost a month, right? Well, I'll try not to take too much, but I have work and homework.  
> Anyway, here is the next chapter! Enjoy!~

**[In Fairy Tale Land -Present]**

Scott, Stiles, Mulan, and Aurora are walking back to the haven.

"I don’t know if I can do this. I’m not a very good liar." says Aurora.

"Oh, it’s not really a lie, Aurora. Lancelot did die an honourable death, and Gage did escape. All true." says Stiles.

"Just leave the particulars to us. There’s no reason to cause unnecessary panic amongst your people." says Scott.

Mulan notices that the guard tower is empty. Aurora frowns. "I’m not so sure it’s unnecessary-

"Wait." says Mulan raising her hand and they stop. "The tower – we always have sentries guarding the entrance." she takes out her sword. "Stay close."

The four of them enter the area below the guard tower, where they find piles of corpses strewn across the field.

Scott covers his mouth. "Oh my God…"

They wander around. Mulan shakes her head. "This can’t be… Our land… We were protected here – hidden. How did the ogres find us?"

Stiles notices that the bodies have bloody chests. "Ogres didn’t do this."

"What?"

"Gage did. Their hearts… They were ripped out." he points with his bow at the bodies, "This is her magic, twisted and evil. We have to stop her."

"Too late." Stiles looks at Mulan. "She killed them. She killed them all."

"Well, we have to stop her before she hurts anyone else!"

"Hey! Hey! Look!" Scott rushes towards a stack of bodies and debris, under which he sees someone waving their hand.

Aurora goes over Scott. "There’s someone under there." Aurora helps Scott free the person, who turns out to be Aiden looking like one the refugees. "He’s alive."

" _Please_. Please, help me." says Aiden.

"It’s okay. You’re safe now. We won’t hurt you." says Stiles to him.

He looks around. "Thank you. Thank you…"

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

Outside of Granny’s Diner, Dr. Whale approaches Derek.

"You – we need to talk." Derek turns around and punches him in the face. " _Ow!_ What the hell was that for?"

"Sleeping with my mate."

"Kate?"

Derek growls. "Genim."

"Look, I didn’t know, alright? I was cursed."

"Yeah, I got it." Derek sits. "What do you want?"

Whale sits on the other chair. "So… Is it true? People are saying that you’re trying to find a way to build a portal back to your land, because that’s where you think Scott and Stiles are – that they’re alive."

"Well, the whispers can stop. I have no secrets from this town. That’s exactly what I’m doing."

"But the land, it’s… It’s gone. Destroyed by the curse."

"Apparently not."

"Well, you having any luck?"

"Not yet. We’re working on it."

"Does that mean that all the lands still exist?" he leans forward.

Derek looks at him. "Possibly."

"So, the Queen lied to us. _Again._ Are you sure?"

"Remember who we’re talking about."

 

* * *

 

Danny answers the door to his office to find Erica standing there.

"Erica." he looks around. "Are you here to see me?"

"I’ve been trying to keep my promise to Alice, but it’s been difficult…"

"To not use magic."

She nods. "It’s been two days."

"That’s an excellent start." he moves aside. "Come on in."

Erica enters the office and sits on the couch across from Danny. "It’s just that, magic is the way I’ve always gotten everything."

"It sounds like it’s also the way you’ve lost everything. Erica, this is your chance to start over – to earn Alice."

She's about to say something but Dr. Whale barges into the room.

Danny frowns. "Dr. Whale, this is highly inappropriate."

He ignores Danny and stands in front of Erica. "Send me back."

She glances at Danny and then at him. "Excuse me?"

"To my land. Send me back to my brother."

"Why don’t you check the ‘missing’ board like everyone else?"

"Your curse only brought the living."

Erica leans. "Well then, I’m sorry for your loss. But I’m afraid I can’t send anyone anywhere."

"Can’t or won’t?"

Danny stands up. "Dr. Whale, I have to insist, please. _Go!_ "

Dr. Whale exits and Danny shuts the door behind him. "Sorry." he then sits in front of Erica. "What you said isn’t entirely true, is it?"

"I’m sorry?"

"About the curse only taking the living. The grave of your friend’s here, right?"

"I don’t care about Whale or his brother. I brought who I wanted."

"Anyone else?" she frowns and looks in another way. "If you want help, you have to try and trust me. Stopping magic is a lot harder than starting."

 

* * *

 

**[In Hillsbeacon, Character’s Past]**

The Evil Queen and Rumpelstiltskin are having a magic lesson in the forest. They are practicing on a black unicorn.

"Now, show me what you’ve learned. Immobilize it."

She magically freezes the unicorn. Rumpelstiltskin laughs. "There. I did it."

"Excellent work, my apprentice." Erica is smiling at him. "Now there’s just one last tiny, tiny, teeny little detail. Take its heart."

Her smile falls. "Like what my mother did to-

"Oh, your true love. Indeed. Then, you already know how it’s done."

Erica slowly inches her hand towards the unicorn’s chest.

"Gentle. If you do it right, no harm will befall it. Unless, of course, you will it."

She withdraws her hand. "I can’t. It’s innocent."

"Nothing is innocent." Rumpelstiltskin magically removes the unicorn’s heart, which removes the immobilization spell. "Now, it belongs to me. You see, when you take a heart, it becomes enchanted. Stronger than a normal heart. You’re not hurting the beast – you’re controlling it. Now, show me you know what to do with that power." he tosses the heart to Erica. "Kill it."

"What?"

"You’ve seen it done, now do it yourself. Show me, you can take the next step in your training. Crush it." Erica turns to the unicorn and she slowly begins to squeeze the heart, but stops when she sees the unicorn wither on the ground in pain. " _Dearie, dearie, dearie_. And I had such high hopes."

"And I didn’t sign up to kill unicorns."

He points at her. "Magic is power. Until you can take power, you’re not learning anything. Do you want me to teach you or not?"

"Yes."

"Then there’s one simple question for you to ponder."

"I’ll tell you anything."

Rumpelstiltskin laughs again. "I don’t need the answer – you do. What’s holding you back?" Erica has her eyes wide opens and her eyebrows furrowed.

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

Erica and Danny are still sitting in the office together. Erica flashes back to when she put the enchantment spell on Daniel’s body in the Fairy Tale World.

"His name was Daniel. I preserved his body with an enchantment spell. He’s dead, but frozen. And I’ve kept him in my family mausoleum."

"Because you couldn’t let go of him." he sighs. "If you can’t let go of the past, Erica, it’s doomed to haunt you."

Erica smiles and touches her eye. "You know what? I think this has been quite enough." Erica gets up and heads for the door. Danny tries to stop her.

"Erica, wait. I… I can help you."

"I doubt it." she leaves.

 

* * *

 

That evening, Erica is driving home during a thunderstorm. As she’s driving, a car cuts her off and she stops abruptly. When she looks up, she sees Daniel staring at her from across the street.

"Daniel?" Erica briefly looks away, but when she looks back, Daniel is gone.

 

* * *

 

Derek and Alice arrive at the stables in Derek’s truck. Derek gets out.

"Alright!" Alice also gets out of the truck. Derek notices her yawning as they enter the stables. "Come on. What’s with the yawn? This isn’t school. It should be fun."

"I couldn’t sleep."

They both stop and Derek leans forward Alice. "Hey. I know. I miss ‘em, too." Alice grimaces. They continue walking. "Now, just think how happy Scott and Genim will be when they come home to find that you’ve become a proper knight." they come to a row of stalls housing the horses. "Say hello to your steed."

She smiles an approaches a horse. "Is he mine?"

Derek smiles and shakes his head. He approaches another one. "This one’s yours."

"Really? So… How do I get on him?" Alice caresses the horse.

"Oh, you’re not riding today."

"I’m not?"

"No. There’s much to learn before you hop in the saddle."

"Like what?"

"Well, every morning, you’ll have to muck out his stall. Then, you’ll brush him and feed him. After school, you’ll do it again. Every day, twice a day."

"That’s not riding, that’s babysitting."

" _Ah_. Horsesitting. It builds an essential bond. The trust between knight and steed."

"Okay. But, when will I ride him?"

"When the horse tells you. I’m going to go check in on the dwarves – see how the mining’s coming. I’ll pick you up later." he leaves Alice with the horse.

She looks at the horse. "So… Anything you want to tell me?" the horse shakes his head as Alice smiles.

 

* * *

 

Erica enters Alice Maleficent’s mausoleum at the graveyard. Underground, she enters a room with a glass coffin similar to Genim’s. However, the coffin is empty and Daniel’s body is gone. Erica runs after seeing this.

 

* * *

 

**[In Hillsbeacon, Character’s Past]**

Rumpelstiltskin is spinning straw at the wheel, while Erica prepares potions.

She coughs softly. "Are you ready to begin?"

"Oh, I’ve been ready. The question is, are you?"

"Yes, I am."

Rumpelstiltskin stops spinning and turn to Erica. "Tell me why you’re really here."

"For power-

"Stop wasting my time! What is it you want? Come on." he stands up. "You’ve done all your soul searching. Now tell me."

"Can you teach me how to use magic to bring back the dead?"

"That’s what this is about? The stable boy?"

Erica has pain write on her face. "I want true happiness."

"Then find it elsewhere, dearie. Magic can do much, but not that. Dead is dead."

She leans over the table. "Then I am lost."

"And I’ve had my time wasted." he touches her hand. "I’m sorry but, uh, transcending death is beyond even my reach."

_"I thought nothing was beyond your reach?"_ they turn around to find Deaton standing there. "…Busy. Should I…"

"No, no. Nothing important going on here." he makes a signal to Deaton to follow him.

Erica turns around at him. "Rumpelstiltskin…"

"Ignore her."

"I got what you wanted." Deaton hands Rumpelstiltskin a crystal ball.

"What about the slippers?"

"Oh. Couldn’t find ‘em. Heard talk they’ve already been moved to another land."

"That’s what I needed to get to that other land." near them, Erica breaks something but thwy follow their conversation.

"Well, come with me in my hat. I’m sure we can work something out."

"No, no. Your hat only transports between magical realms. I need to get to a land without magic."

Deaton makes a disgusted face. "Why would anyone want that?"

"My business."

Deaton rolls his eyes. "You want the ball or not?"

Rumpelstiltskin thinks it for a moment, "Mm… Yes." and then he takes the crystal ball. "Help yourself to as much gold as you deem appropriate." Deaton smiles and goes over the spin. Rumpelstiltskin turns to Erica. "Oh, and you. You can let yourself out. Our work is done."

"Wait, so that’s it? You’re not going to teach me anymore?"

"So long as you harbour foolish notions of bringing back the dead, so long as you live in the past, you’ll never find your future. Teaching you is a waste of time." he leaves.

Deaton approaches Erica from behind. "Pardon me…" she turns around. "for eavesdropping, but I think you need to look elsewhere for assistance."

"What do you know about it?"

"I hear things." Erica simply looks at him. "Deaton’s the name, and I’m a man who travels and sees much. And I know the man who can do what you want – bring back the dead. He’s, um, you might say, a wizard. I can bring him to you."

Erica frowns "At what price?"

"Always a price, indeed. So, here’s mine. Like I said, I’m a man of travels, and I’ve made many enemies along the way and I’d like a royal passport so I can have free reign to traverse your kingdom."

Erica chuckles and looks confused. "How would I do that?"

"Well, you’re the princess, aren’t you?" he semi closes his eyes, grining.

She smiles. "That’s right, I am." Deaton hits his head lightly. "And this wizard… Can he really bring someone back from the dead?"

"Well, if he can’t, no one can." Deaton grabs his hat and leaves. Erica stands there, grinning.

 

* * *

**[In Fairy Tale Land -Present]**

Mulan and Scott are watching Aiden from a distance.

"Have you seen him before?"

"Yes, I’ve seen him around. He’s a blacksmith. Came to our camp a couple months ago. Said he lost his hand in an ogre attack."

Scott frowns. "Why would Gage leave a survivor? It’s messy. Doesn’t make sense."

"You think he’s lying?"

"I think Gage’s tricked us before. I don’t want that to happen again." they approach Aiden. "Here you go." Scott hands him a cup. Stiles and Aurora also join them.

"I can’t thank you enough for your kindness. Fortune, it seems, has seen fit to show me favour."

"An island full of corpses. You’re the only one to escape. How exactly did that happen?" says Scott.

"She attacked at night – slaughtered everyone in one fell swoop. When she started ripping out people’s hearts, I hid under the bodies of those who had already been killed. Pretended to be dead myself. Mercifully, the ruse worked."

"So much for fortune favouring the brave."

"It was all I could do to survive."

Scott leans. "I’m going to let you in on a little secret. I’m pretty good at knowing when someone is lying to me."

"I’m telling you the truth." Scott semi smiles.

"We should leave here in case Gage decides to come back." says Mulan.

"We should start searching for a new portal back to Beacon Hills." says Stiles. "I only got about five minutes with my husband, not to mention my granddaughter."

Aiden looks at him, smiling. "You have a grandson?"

Stiles shrugs it. "Long story."

"Well, I know this land well. I can guide you."

Scott draws a dagger and holds it to Aiden’s throat. "You’re not going to guide us anywhere, until you tell us who you really are."

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

Erica enters the psych ward in the basement of the hospital. She realizes that it is completely deserted.

She goes over a ajar door. "Dr. Whale? Where are you?"

 

* * *

 

**[In Hillsbeacon, Character’s Past]**

At the Evil Queen’s castle, Deaton and Erica walk through the halls.

"Where is he, this wizard? You promised to bring him to me."

"Indeed. And off we shall go to see him. But I warn you – be cautious."

She stops. "Why?" she changes the tone of her voice. "Is he dangerous?"

"Not to us. But, bear in mind, he’s never been to a world like this before. He’s unfamiliar with our ways – with our magic." they continue walking.

"All I care about are his ways and if they will do what I require."

"Well, there’s only one way to find out. May I present to you… Your salvation." Deaton leads her outside, where a man is waiting. He's drawing one the plants of the castle.

"You’re the wizard?"

The man turns around, who turn out to be Dr. Whale. "I prefer doctor. But you’re welcome to call me whatever makes you comfortable." he takes out his dark glasses.

"Very well…Doctor. You understand why you’ve been brought here?"

"Of course." he crouches and takes his things. "Now… Show me the patient."

 

* * *

 

Erica and Deaton bring Whale to the room where Daniel’s body is magically preserved.

He touches the forehead of Daniel. "It’s remarkable. It’s as if his last breath was drawn just moments ago."

Erica approaches him. "A preservation spell. Can you bring him back?"

"Perhaps. Let’s take a look." he makes an incision along Daniel’s hand and squeezes out a bit of blood. He rubs the sample between his fingers. "It’s wonderful. His condition is ideal. Apart from being dead, that is."

"Just how many times have you done this, doctor?"

Whale looks at Deaton. "You didn’t tell her?"

She glances at Deaton and then at the doctor. "Tell… Tell me? Tell me what?"

"The procedure is experimental. Success is yet to occur. But if certain conditions are met, I’m optimistic."

"Optimistic?"

"Just hear him out." says Deaton.

"What kind of charlatan are you?"

Whale looks at her. "I am no such thing. I was told the last crucial piece of the puzzle exists in this land."

Erica frowns. "What else do you need?"

"A heart. It’s a fragile organ, and I need a strong one. I’ve searched the far reaches of my realm for one with the fortitude to stand the shock of my procedure. None have survived. But they say in your land, there are hearts transformed by magic. Hearts made so powerful, they glow."

"That’s why you’ve come here?"

"I need this for my work. So, tell me – how do you change these hearts? How do you enchant them?"

"Those who practice the dark arts do it by ripping the organ out of the living while it still beats." says Deaton.

Whale's eyebrows shot up. " _Mmhmm_. And you can do this?" he turns to Erica.

"No."

He glances towards Deaton. "You assured me that this princess was some powerful sorceress."

Deaton presses his lips. "I will not use magic for evil." says Erica.

"Well, if you want your fiancé back, then you’re going to have to find someone who will." says Deaton to her.

Whale sighs. "Have I wasted my time here?"

"No." says Erica. "I know exactly who can help us. I know where to get a heart." Whale smirks.

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

Erica is still investigating the abandoned psych ward. She turns on the lights of the autopsy room that appears to have been trashed.

"Dr. Whale?"

The lights are flickering on and off, and there’s a trolley with a bloody sheet over it. She lifts the sheet and discovers a severed arm. After Erica recovers from the shock, _"Whale?"_ she pushes the trolley aside to find Dr. Whale sprawled on the ground and missing his arm. "Whale." she crouches beside him. "I know you took Daniel’s body and you took one of my hearts. _Why? Why?!_ Did you bring him back?"

He nods. "I did it."

"He’s alive?"

"Yes. I brought him back but… He’s not Daniel."

"What?"

"He’s… He’s a monster." Erica gaps her mouth open as well as her eyes.

 

* * *

 

**[In Hillsbeacon, Character’s Past]**

At the castle, Erica, Deaton and Whale are standing in front of a large fireplace.

"This… Was my mother’s." Deaton sits over the couch.

"How sweet. But I’m not interested in heirlooms."

She turns around. "Oh, I believe you will be. Listen."

Deaton looks around as Whale chuckles. "To a fireplace?"

"Just listen." gradually, the faint sound of beating hearts can be heard.

Deaton stands up. "Where is that coming from?"

"Her vault." Erica magically transforms the fireplace into an entrance, and the three of them enter the vault. Inside, she leads them to a room, where the walls are lined with boxes containing hearts. "Take your pick."

Whale looks around. "These are all hearts?"

"My mother was a collector."

Deaton approaches her. "Whose hearts are these?"

"I have no idea. She took so many, caused so much pain. It was impossible to keep track. She was a monster."

Whale pulls out one of the boxes from the wall. He opens the lid and peers down at the heart. "Finally. After all this time. It’s perfect."

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

Erica is standing outside of Dr. Whale’s room at the hospital. Derek arrives.

"What’s going on? I just got a call that Dr. Whale was attacked."

"You’ll have to ask his doctors."

"No. I am asking you."

"I came here to speak with him and discovered he was hurt." Derek's eyebrows shot up in disbelief. "It’s the truth!"

"What else? What did you come here to speak with him about?"

She takes a deep breath. "Someone from my past. I believe he’s come back. Daniel – his name is Daniel."

Derek nods. "The man you were supposed to marry." Erica frowns at him. "Genim told me what happened and… How it was his fault that he died."

"Yes, he did."

"Well, then how could he be back?"

Still looking at him, she points through the glass walls at Whale. "Whale. He believed he could bring him back from the grave and… I don’t know how…" she smiles. "But he has."

"You don’t know how? Guess."

"He practices something more powerful than magic. Or, so I was told. All he needed was a heart, and he took one of mine."

Derek grabs her arm and takes her near a corner. "You have hearts here?"

"In my vault. From our land."

He glances at Whale. "Whose heart did he take?"

"I have no idea. I took so many, it was impossible to keep track." she blinks. "I need to go. I have to help him." she's about to leave but he stops her.

"No. Where is he?" he points at Whale. "Look what he did – he’s dangerous."

"Not to me." she has tears on her eyes. "He won’t hurt anyone else, Derek, I promise."

"You know I can’t take that chance. You have two choices Erica – tell me where he is, or jail."

"I think it’s like when you awoke from your coma. He’s following his final thoughts to where he last met me – the stables."

"No. Alice. Alice’s at the stables." he runs. Erica follows him.

 

* * *

 

At the stables, Alice is brushing his horse in one of the stalls.

"Gramps says that you’ll tell me when I’m ready to ride you. So… Anytime. Like, soon?"

Suddenly, the horses become spooked. Alice’s horse pushes her to the ground and runs off. Daniel then enters the stall and Alice stares at him scared.

 

* * *

 

**[In Fairy Tale Land -Present]**

Mulan ties Aiden to a tree in the woods, while Scott, Stiles, and Aurora stand by.

"I already told you. I’m just a blacksmith."

"Sure you are." Scott whistles and looks at him. "You don’t want to talk to us? Maybe, you’ll talk to the ogres while they rip you limb from limb." the ogres can be heard approaching. "Come on."

The three of them go to leave, but Aiden calls out to them. "You… You can’t just leave me here like this!"

"What if he’s telling the truth?" says Aurora.

Scott glances at her. "He’s not."

Aiden chuckles. "Good for you! You bested me." they all return to where he is. "I can count the amount of people who’ve done that on one hand."

Scott frowns. "That supposed to be funny? Who are you?"

"Aiden Jones, but most people have taken to call me by my more colourful moniker – Hook."

"Hook…" repeats Stiles.

Aiden looks at Stiles. "Check my satchel."

"As in, Captain Hook?"

"Ah, so you’ve heard of me." Stiles takes out the hook out of the satchel and looks at it surprised.

Then, they hear the ogres again. Scott looks at Aiden. "You better hurry up. They’re getting closer. So, unless you want to be dinner, you better start talking."

Aiden grins. "Gage wanted me to gain your trust, so I could learn everything there is to know about your Beacon  Hills. She didn’t want any surprises when she finally got over there."

Stiles snorts. "She can’t get there. We destroyed the wardrobe."

"Ah, but the enchantment remains. Gage gathered the ashes. She’s going to use them to open up a portal." the trees starts moving and the ogres can be heard near. "Now, if you’ll kindly cut me loose."

"No." says Mulan. "We should leave him here to die. To pay for all the lives that he took."

"That was Gage, not me."

"Let’s go." says Scott. Once again, the three turn to go, but Aiden stops them. "Wait. Wait! You need me alive."

Scott turns around. "Why?"

"Because we both want the same thing – to get back to your land."

"You would say anything to save yourself. Why are we supposed to believe you now?"

"I arranged for transport with Gage. But, seeing how resourceful you are, I’ll offer you the same deal. I’ll help you, if you promise to take me along."

Stiles frowns at him. "How are you going to help us get home?"

"The ashes will open a portal, but, to find your land, she needs more. There’s an enchanted compass. Gage seeks it. I’ll help you obtain it before she does."

"So, Gage won’t make it to Beacon Hills, and we’ll be one step closer to getting home." says Scott realizing. Then he looks at Stiles.

Stiles shakes his head. "Sounds too good to be true."

Aiden shrugs. "There’s only one way to find out." the ogres are heard closer, the wind blowing at them.

Scott grabs a dagger and points it at Aiden. "You tell me one thing, and whatever you say, I better believe it – why does Captain Hook want to go to Beacon Hills?"

"To exact revenge on the man who took my hand… Rumpelstiltskin." Scott stares at him.

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

Alice and Daniel are still at the stables.

Alice gets up from the ground. "You… You got to stop. You’re… You’re scaring the horses." Daniel stares at Alice. She notices that his hands are bleeding. "A-Are… Are you hurt? Can I help you?" Alice extends her hand towards Daniel, which causes him to have a flashback to when Gage ripped out his heart. "Let me help you."

Daniel grabs Alice by the neck and lifts her off the ground. Erica and Derek arrive at the door.

" _Daniel!_ Let her go!" yells Erica.

Daniel drops Alice to the ground, and Derek quickly pulls her out of the stall. "Are you okay?" he asks checking her.

"Yeah."

"Go. _Go!_ " Alice runs. Erica is still staring at Daniel.

"It’s true." she smiles. "You’re really here." Daniel lunges for Erica, but Derek pushes her out of the way. Derek then shuts the door of the stall and locks it. Daniel furiously beats on the door.

"It won’t hold for long. Can you cast a spell to subdue him?"

Erica frowns. "No, I won’t use magic on him." Derek draws his claws. "What do you think you’re doing?!"

"He’s a monster, Erica! If you won’t put him down, I will!"

Erica tries to physically restrain Derek. "Derek, please! Just let me talk to him."

"It’s too big of a risk. There’s no telling what he’ll do."

"You have to at least give me a chance!"

He pushes Erica aside, "Out of the way, Erica! Now!"

_"No!"_ she lungs at him and again, tries to physically stop Derek. "I won’t let you hurt him!" she hits him. "He’ll listen to me! _Please!_ " Derek stares at her. "Let me talk to my fiancé."

 

* * *

 

**[In Hillsbeacon, Character’s Past]**

During a thunderstorm, Victor has set up a tent in the middle of a field in order to do his experiment. Daniel’s body lies inside. Deaton and the Evil Queen wait outside, until Victor comes to fetch the heart.

"The heart, Your Majesty." she hands him the box containing the heart. "Thank you. Now please – wait here. The procedure is one I must perform alone." Victor goes back into the tent to begin the procedure.

The Evil Queen and Deaton watch the shadows through the tent. Erica turns to Deaton and frowns. "What’s he doing back there? Magic?"

"He says he wields power greater than magic."

"Really? Why won’t he let us see?"

Deaton sighs. "In his land, there’s much we don’t understand. Or can’t. If he can’t achieve what you seek, Rumpelstiltskin was right." he looks at the front. "It can’t be done."

Lightning crashes, and Victor appears to plunge the heart into Daniel’s body. Moments later, he exits the tent.

Erica smiles. "Well?"

Victor shakes his head. "I’m sorry. I failed." her smiles falls and she sobs. "The heart wasn’t strong enough. It couldn’t withstand the procedure." She goes to the tent and enters. There is Daniel lying over the table. Erica caresses his face and lays her head over his chest, closing her eyes.

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

Erica unlocks the door to the stall. Inside, Daniel has seemingly calmed down. He slowly approaches Erica and brings his hand up to cup her face, but, instead, he grabs her by the neck. He slams her against the wall just outside the stall.

"Daniel… Stop." she finds it difficult to talk. "It’s me. I love you…"

Something inside Daniel changes, and he lets go of her neck. She takes distance to breath. They look at each other. _"Erica…"_

"Daniel…" they hug, gripping at each other. "I can’t believe it’s really you." suddenly, Daniel grimaces in pain. "Daniel?"

He stumbles and groans. "Stop. Just stop the pain."

"How?"

"Just... Let me go."

"No." she shook her head. "No, I won’t lose you again. Without you, I’m lost." Daniel, again, grimaces in pain. "Daniel. Daniel, come back to me."

"Can’t…"

"But I love you."

He cups her face. "Then love again." he takes a few steps backwards.

Something inside Daniel changes again, and he turns back to his ‘monster’ state. He starts to go for Erica, but she stops him with magic. She cries and raises her hand. Hesitating, she then magically turns him to dust. "Goodbye, Daniel."

 

* * *

 

**[In Fairy Tale Land -Present]**

Scott and company are traveling through the forest with Hook in tow.

"Up ahead. We’ll find the compass just over the ridge."

Stiles turns to Scott. "Do you get the feeling he’s leading us exactly where Gage wants us? That this whole thing’s a trap?"

"It’s definitely a trap. As long as we know they’re trying to play us, we can-

"Stay one step ahead of them." finishes Stiles.

"Exactly." they stop and look at what is in front of them. "Let me guess – the compass is up there?"

They come to the edge of the forest, where they see a beanstalk in the distance.

Aiden grins. "Oh, yeah."

"So, how do we get to it?"

"It’s not the climb you need to worry about. It’s the giant at the top." they walk further towards the beanstalk.

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

Still upset, Erica parks her car outside of Danny’s office.

 

* * *

 

**[In Hillsbeacon, Character’s Past]**

The Evil Queen, dressed all in black, comes across Rumpelstiltskin and his new apprentice practicing in the forest.

Erica glances at the apprentice and then at him. "Who’s this?"

He closes the book on his hand. "Ah, your replacement, of course." he leans forward. "I needed someone more dedicated."

Erica raises an eyebrow. "Dedicated?" she magically rips out the new apprentice’s heart and crushes it to dust in her hand. Rumpelstiltskin grins. Erica takes out her gloves. "Now… Where were we?" Rumpelstiltskin holds the book in his chest, grinning.

 

* * *

**[In Beacon Hills]**

Erica knocks on the door to Danny’s office. He answers and looks surprised she's there.

"You’re back."

She grimaces. "I used magic."

Danny nods. "Why don’t you come in and tell me what happened?" they enter and he closes the door.

 

* * *

 

**[In Hillsbeacon, Character’s Past]**

Deaton is leading Victor through the woods, until they reach their destination.

"Enough. I need to be taken home. Now, I have work to do, and I believe our DEAL is done."

Deaton turns to him. "The DEAL isn’t done until _he_ says it’s done." he points at Rumpelstiltskin, who appeared magically.

Rumpelstiltskin approaches them. "Now, now. Patience, please. Our transaction is, uh, nearly complete."

Deaton sits nearby as Victor talks. "And are you satisfied with the results?" he ask Rumpelstiltskin.

"She did seem rather… Heartbroken."

Victor nods. "She is. She bought my failure."

"You should’ve seen her tears." says Deaton.

Rumpelstiltskin walks towards Deaton. "I’ve seen the aftermath. Impressive." he grins at Deaton.

Victor extends his hand towards Deaton. "Now… My property."

"Yeah, here it is." Deaton hands him a box containing a heart.

"You’ll excuse me if I check." Victor opens the lid to find the heart beating inside. He looks at Rumpelstiltskin and Deaton. "It’s been a pleasure doing business with you."

Rumpelstiltskin bats his hand. "Oh, the pleasure was mine. Thanks to your efforts, I’ve made my monster. Now, I do hope you’ll be able to make yours."

Victor stands up angry. "I’m not making a monster."

"Sure you’re not. Good luck."

"If these hearts are as strong as you say, I won’t need luck."

"Oh, just magic."

"No. What I’m going to accomplish goes far beyond magic."

Rumpelstiltskin nods. "And yet, you need a magical heart to do it." Deaton chuckles.

"So small minded. I need my powers to transcend the limitations of your magic."

"This must be quite a land you hail from if you think your abilities are more powerful."

"They are."

"Care to wager? I suspect, someday, you’ll see it my way."

"I doubt it." Victor turns to Deaton. "Now, may we go?"

Deaton glances at Rumpelstiltskin, who makes him sign to go. "Careful, dearie." Deaton throws his hat on the ground, forming a purple vortex. "Just remember – whatever it is you traffic in, it comes with a price."

Victor snorts. "We’ll see." Deaton and Victor jump into the portal.

 

* * *

**[In Beacon Hills]**

Dr. Whale is walking with a cooler and his jacket covering his severed arm towards Mr. Hale’s Pawn Shop. He enters.

Whale puts the cooler on the counter and opens it, revealing his severed arm inside. Peter looks at him. "When they say I charge an arm and a leg, that’s meant as a figure of speech."

"Put it back."

"You want me to reattach your arm?"

"Can you do it?"

"Of course. But first, tell me why."

"Because I want to use it again."

"Obviously. I meant, why bring that stable boy back from the dead? Why now?"

Whale closes his eyes for a moment. "I thought… I thought that if I helped her, she would return me to my world. I want to see my brother – to try to bring him back again."

"Again?"

"The first time ended badly. I need to return and try it once more."

"Well, it seems that’s rather beyond her abilities. My condolences."

"Now, my arm. You said you can do it."

"Oh, yes. But there’s a difference between can, and will."

"Name your price."

_"Say it."_

Whale frowns. "Say what?"

"You know what. You came here, not the hospital. So say it."

Whale closes his eyes again and takes off his jacket. "I _need_ magic."

"That’s all I needed to hear." Peter waves his hand, and Dr. Whale’s arm magically reattaches. "Always a pleasure doing business with you, uh, Victor." he shakes his hand as Whale looks at his arm fascinated.

 

* * *

 

**[A Land Without Color]**

Victor has returned to his realm with the heart. He enters his castle as a thunderstorm rages outside. Inside, he finds his assistant waiting for him in the lab. A body covered by a blanket sits in the middle.

"Doctor. You’ve returned. Did you find what you were looking for?"

Victor grins. "Yes." he takes the heart out of the box and holds it up. "Look at it. It’s remarkable, isn’t it?"

"The final piece to the puzzle."

"I believe so. Let’s begin." Victor starts the experiment. He harnesses the electricity from the lighting and channels it towards the body on the table. Slowly, the body begins to raise its hand. "It’s alive."

"You did it. Victor, you did it."

Victor clasps the extended hand. "Yes. I believe I have." he looks at the covered body. "Welcome back, brother."

"It’s magic, Dr. Frankenstein." says his assistant looking at him.

"No, not magic. _It's science._ "

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you notice any mistake/misspelled word please let me know. Hope you like this chapter.
> 
> In the next one Isaac appears! Although as a flashback.


	6. Tallahassee, Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The moment you all been waiting for..... Isaac appears!! Althought as a flashback, but it's a start.
> 
> I hope you likeit~

**[In Fairy Tale Land -Present]**

Scott, Stiles, Aurora, Mulan, and Aiden approach the base of the beanstalk and look up, seeing that it extends through the clouds.

Scott sighs. "It’s a little freakier than I remember from the story."

"Reminds me of death." says Mulan.

Stiles grimaced. "Encouraging."

"Well, your compass awaits. Shall we?" they begin walking again.

While they walk, Scott talks. "Wait. If these beans create…portals, why not just pick one and go home? Why the compass?"

"Because there aren’t any more beans. Whatever story you think you know, my dear, is most certainly wrong." Aiden turns to Scott.

"There was a guy named Jack, and a cow, and something about evil giant with a treasure and a golden goose. …Or harp."

"Sounds like a lovely tale. But the truth’s a little bit more gruesome. The giants grew the beans, but, rather than use them for good, they used them to plunder all the lands. Jack, was a man who fought a terrible war, defeating all but one of the evil giants." Scott looks at Stiles, who nods. "The beans were destroyed by the giants as they died. If they couldn’t have their magic, then nobody could. It’s really very bad form."

"Evil giants, who made magic portal beans?" Scott looks at the sky. "Why doesn’t anyone just go up and grow some more?"

"Because one giant survived. The strongest and most terrible of them all. And we’ll have to get past him to-

"The magic compass." finishes Stiles.

"Indeed. The treasure remains, and amongst it is the compass. Now it will guide us to your land. Gage has the means to open a portal with the wardrobe ashes, but she can’t find your land without the compass. Once we get it, steal the ashes from her and we’re on our way."

"How do we know you’re not just using us to get the compass for Gage?" says Mulan staring at him.

"Because you four are far safer company. All I need is a ride back. I’ll swear allegiance to whomever gets me there first." answers Aiden.

"Then we’d better start climbing." says Scott.

Aiden chuckles. "Right, so… I failed to mention that the giant enchanted the beanstalk to repel intruders."

"Alright, so how do we get up there?"

"I’ve got a counter spell from Cora. If you’d be so kind." Aiden holds up his wrists, which are still tied together. Stiles, staring at him, unties Aiden. "Thank you, my lord." Aiden winks at him. Stiles rolls his eyes and looks at Scott. Aiden holds up one of his arms, showing a glowing cuff. "I’ve got one more of these. Gage was to accompany me. So… Which one of you four lovelies shall take her place? Hm? Go on, fight it out. Don’t be afraid to, you know, really get into it."

 

* * *

 

**[Portland, Oregon -Eleven years prior]**

A younger Scott approaches a parked yellow beetle and pulls out a metal rod, which he uses to open the lock. He gets inside, and then uses a screw driver to start the transmission. Scott drives off, but is soon interrupted by a guy with sandy blonde hair in the back seat.

"Impressive." Scott yelps because of the scare. The guy leans forward and holds up a pair of keys. "But really, you could’ve just asked me for the keys." Scott looks at the keys and keeps driving. Just drive. It’s fine."

"I just stole your car. Your life could be in danger."

"Isaac Lahey." he says raising a hand.

"Yeah, I’m not telling you my name."

"No, I don’t need it to have you arrested when the robbery’s in progress."

Scott rolls his eyes and sighs. "Scott. McCall."

"Good name."

"So, do you just live in here, or are you just waiting for the car to be stolen?"

"Why don’t I tell you over drinks?"

Scott stares at him, not looking at the road. "Excuse me?"

Isaac points the front. "Hey. Eyes on the road."

Scott runs a stop sign. Still looking at the road, Scott says, "I am not having drinks with you. You might be a pervert."

"I might be a pervert, but you’re definitely a car thief."

"I said I was sorry." Scott pouts.

"You didn’t, actually." A police car turns on the siren and begins to follow them. Isaac looks at the car. "Oh…"

"Damn it." curses Scott.

Isaac covers his face. "That’s why I said ‘eyes on the road’." they pull over, but Isaac notices the screwdriver still in the transmission. "Screwdriver." he quickly pulls it out and replaces the screwdriver with the keys. A cop approaches the window.

"License and registration." says the cop.

Scott smiles. "Hi."

Isaac leans forward so he's at Scott's side. "Terribly sorry officer, but this is actually my car. I’m… I’m trying to, uh, teach my boyfriend how to drive stick." Scott looks at him.

The female cop looks backwards. "He’s got a lot to learn."

"I know. But, you know… He's not the kind of guy who likes this kind of things." Scott glares at him and Isaac shrugs.

The cop stares at Isaac and nods. "Alright, I hear you. It’s a warning…this time." the cops leaves to her car.

"Yeah. Thank you so much." says Isaac. The cop leaves and Isaac gets in the front seat. Scott sighs as he rolls his eyes. "You’re welcome." says Isaac sarcastically. "Oh, go. We got lucky."

Scott frowns and looks at him. _"We?"_ Scott thinks for a moment about it. "This isn’t your car either, is it?" Isaac shrugs. "I stole a stolen car?"

Isaac smiles at him. "Now, how about that drink?" Scott also smiles and starts the car.

 

* * *

 

**[In Fairy Tale Land -Present]**

The group is still at the bottom of the beanstalk, and the four of them are arguing while Aiden watches.

"All due respect, I’m the best equipped to go." says Mulan. "How many wars have you been through?" she points to Stiles.

"My share."

"It should be me." says Aurora.

Mulan frowns. "You? You haven’t fought in a battle."

"This is about us getting home to our loved ones." Stiles looks at the beanstalk. "Why would you-

"Because I have no loved ones. If I fail, you can still go on." says Aurora.

"It’s me." says Scott walking towards them. "I’m going, and I’m not going to fail."

"You’re new here."

"It’s about getting back to Alice. I don’t care what I have to face." Stiles stares at him. "You’re not going to argue with me?"

"Would it do any good?"

"No." Stiles nods. "Anything in that bag that’s going to help me with a giant?" Scott asks Mulan.

She glares at Aiden. "A hook?"

From where he is Aiden frowns. _"Hey!"_

Mulan looks at Scott. "Come with me." Mulan takes Scott aside. Scott pulls out a cloth satchel and hands it to Scott. "This – powder made from poppies. He has to inhale it."

Scott points at her sword. "And your sword – how strong is it?"

"The most powerful blade in all the realms."

"Is it strong enough to cut through that beanstalk?"

"Indeed."

"Give me ten hours. If I’m not back, you cut it down and keep going."

"Genim won’t like that." says Mulan.

"That’s why I’m asking you." they both look at each other. "If I don’t get back, you get him home." Mulan nods.

"Ladies." they turn to Aiden. "Sorry, lady and gentlemen. But in this world, we are slaves to time. And ours is running out. In other words, tick tock."

Scott joins Aiden and holds up his right hand. Aiden grins. "I was hoping it’d be you."

"Just get on with it."

Aiden makes Scott puts his hand on Aiden’s shoulder. "Put your hand right here." he grins at Scott. "That’s a good boy." he snaps the second magical cuff to Scott's wrist. "This will allow you to climb. There are other dangers. Thankfully, you’ve got me to protect you." Aiden raises his left hand. "I can’t climb one-handed, can I?"

Scott hands him his hook from the bag. "Don’t think I’m taking my eyes off you for a second."

"I would despair if you did." Scott hangs the bag on Aiden's hand.

Scott rolls his eyes. "Let’s go." the two of them begin their climb up the beanstalk.

 

* * *

 

Scott and Aiden, who are still climbing, have managed to reach the upper part of the beanstalk.

"First beanstalk? Well, you never forget your first. You know, most men would take your silence as off-putting, but I love a challenge."

"I’m concentrating." he continues climbing.

"No, you’re afraid. Afraid to talk – to reveal yourself. Trust me – things’ll be a lot smoother if you do."

"You should be used to people not trusting you."

"Ah, the pirate thing." Aiden shrugs. "Well, I don’t need you to share. You’re something of an open book."

Scott chuckles. "Am I?"

"Quite. Let’s see – you volunteered to come up here because you were the most motivated. You need to get back to a child."

"That’s not perception. That’s eavesdropping."

"Ah, but you don’t want to abandon her the way you were abandoned."

"Was I?"

"Like I said, an open book."

"How would you know that?"

"I spent many years in Neverland – home of the Lost Boys. They all share the same look in their eyes… The look you get when you’ve been left alone."

"Yeah, well, my world ain’t Neverland."

"But an orphan’s an orphan. Love has been all too rare in your life, hasn’t it? You ever even been in love?"

Scott stares at him. "No. I have never been in love." and continues climbing up.

 

* * *

 

**[Portland, Oregon -Eleven years prior]**

Scott and Isaac are in a convenience store. Scott is shown to have a pregnancy belly.

Isaac touches his belly. "I think this little girl is hungry." Scott chuckles. "Go ahead and get whatever you want, sweetie. I’m going to get directions."

"I will."

Isaac walks up to the clerk, who is behind a counter. "Hey, man."

The clerk nods. "How are you?"

"I’ve been better." Isaac pulls a map off the shelf and opens it, attempting to block the clerk’s view. "Listen, my partner and I are really lost." meanwhile, Scott is swiping food. "I’m trying to get to Eugene, and I think we’ve been going the wrong way. Can you show me what’s going on here? Where are we, first of all?"

"Okay, wait. Do I look like a tour guide? Why don’t you buy the map, then I can help you."

Isaac sighs. "Okay." he pays for the map.

"Okay. Now, your problem is…" Isaac steals a keychain while the clerk is distracted. "Is you’re way up here. You see that?" Another customer, a man, enters.

Isaac smiles. "Oh my God. That is a problem."

"Yeah. Now what you have to do, is you have to take five all the way south towards Salem." the man sees Isaac pocketing a chocolate bar. "That’s right down there. You see that?"

The man points at Isaac. "Hey!" Scott notices him and his eyes widen.

"That’s where you’re going. You got it?"

"Hey, mister, that guy’s stealing that-

 _"Oh God!"_ Scott begins yelling and pretends to be going into labour. _"Oh God…"_ he walks towards the man, holding his belly.

Isaac turns to look at him, not moving. "Honey?"

"I think… I think it’s time."

Isaac turns to look at the clerk, smiling. "She’s ready?"

Scott nods. "Oh, yeah."

The man then looks at the clerk. "You didn’t see him take the-

Scott grabs the man's hand. " _Oh_ , it hurts really bad!"

"Do you guys need help?" asks the clerk worried.

Isaac approaches them. The man tries again. "Mister, you didn’t see him take-

 _"It hurts really bad!"_ yells again Scott, gripping at him tight.

"Okay, okay." Isaac grabs Scott.

"You want me to call an ambulance?" asks the clerk.

"No, it’s fine! My car’s out front." says Isaac yelling as he opens the door. "I know, I know. _Breathe, baby. Breathe!"_

 _"Oh God."_ Scott continues to yell in pain as Isaac gets them out of there.

"Let’s go! Come on."  Scott and Isaac exit the store.

The man turns to the clerk. "You know they were stealing." the clerk just stares a him confused.

Outside, Scott and Isaac run to their car. Chuckling, Isaac says, "The little gal saved us." as he enters the car.

"She sure did." Scott pulls a bag out from under his shirt. "The miracle of birth!" and throws it to Isaac. He enters the car too.

Isaac looks the inside of the bag. "Wow. Good haul."

Scott closes the door and turns to him. "Thanks."

"I got you a key chain." he helds up a key chain with a wolf on it. Scott smiles. "Do you like it?"

Scott grabs it. "Yeah." and they kiss.

Isaac ends the kiss, smiling. "Okay. We got to go." Scott kisses his hair, smiling as Isaac turns on the car.

 

* * *

 

Isaac and Scott wait in a motel parking lot as a family leaves their room with the door open.

Isaac leans against Scott. "Twenty minutes till housekeeping." the two of them enter the motel room. Isaac closes the door and begins taking out his jacket. "You want to shower first?"

"Oh, look." Scott grabs a dream catcher that was left behind. "The Granola family left this."

"What is that?"

"It’s a Native American dream catcher. It’s supposed to keep all the nightmares out, and only let the good dreams in to protect your home."

"It’s flypaper for nightmares?"

Scott nods. _"Mmhmm."_

Isaac stares at him. "Let’s keep it."

Scott chuckles. "Yeah, hang it where? The car?" he puts it back where it was.

"It’s not much of a home. Maybe it’s time we get a real place."

Scott narrows his eyes while looking at Isaac. "Are you saying…"

"Why not?" Scott chuckles. "We’ve been on the road long enough, baby. It’s time we retire the Bonnie and Clyde act. So, I think… I think it’s time."

"Together?"

"Don’t you want to?"

"Like where? Neverland?"

"I’m serious. We could do this."

"Where?"

Isaac grabs a framed map of the United States off the dresser and lays it on the bed in front of Scott. " _Where?_ I’ll tell you where. Close your eyes and point." Scott smiles. "Whatever spot you pick, that’s our home."

Scott closes his eyes and randomly points to a spot on the map. He opens his eyes and looks at Isaac. "Tallahassee."

"We got a winner."

Scott smiles. "Is it near a beach?"

Isaac shrugs. "Yeah, it’s Florida. Everything’s near a beach."

Scott hugs him, his arms around Isaac's neck. "Okay then, Tallahassee it is."

"Tallahassee it is." says Isaac smiling.

"Are you sure? Is this… What you really want?"

"What I really want, is you." Scott stares right at him and leans forward, kissing him.

 

* * *

 

**[In Fairy Tale Land -Present]**

Mulan draws a sundial in the sand with a stick.

"What is that?" asks Aurora.

"It keeps the time."

Stiles approaches them. "You have somewhere to be?"

"We can mark watches – take turns sleeping. We’ll most likely have to walk through the night again, so we should rest while we can."

"I’ll take first shift." says Stiles.

"I’ll stay up with you." says Aurora nodding. Stiles looks at her.

"Okay." Mulan leaves.

"When’s the last time you slept?" asks Stiles to Aurora.

"I don’t really sleep now. Not after what I’ve been through."

"Sleeping curse."

Aurora looks the direction Mulan is. "The one time I did sleep, I had horrible nightmares.

"It’s a side effect. Same thing happened to me."

"It did?"

"I had them for months. Wolf -" he shake his head. "my husband – he used to wake me. When I cried out, he’d light a candle. He said it would capture the nightmares. He’d watch over me as I fell back to sleep."

"Sounds like he lives up to his name. You know, like wolves take care of their mates."

Stiles smiles. "Yeah." he scratches the back of his neck. "Um… Why don’t you try… To sleep? I’ll watch over you. You’ll be safe."

Aurora smiles at him. "Thank you." she leaves. Stiles looks at the sundial with worry on his face, then at the beanstalk.

 

* * *

 

Aiden and Scott reach the top of the beanstalk, to find a giant, destitute looking castle.

Scott looks around, everything is destroyed. "What happened here?"

"It’s where the final battle was." he looks at Scott's hand. "Give me your hand."

"What?"

"Your hand – it’s cut. Let me help you."

"No, no. It’s fine." Scott gives a step back.

Aiden grabs his wrist. "No, it’s not."

"So, now you’re going to be a gentleman?"

"Giants can smell blood. And I’m always a gentleman." Scott rolls his eyes.

Aiden uncorks a bottle and pours its contents over Scott’s bloody hand. "Ah! Ow!" Scott cringes in pain. "What the hell is that?"

"It’s rum. A bloody waste of it." Aiden ties a piece of fabric around Scott’s injury. "Now here’s the plan – we wait for the giant to fall asleep. And when he does, we’ll sneak past him into his cave. It’s where the treasures are – where the compass lies."

"And then?"

"And then we run like hell." he grins.

"I don’t have time to wait for a giant to fall asleep. The powder Mulan gave us – we need to use it. We got to knock him out."

"Well, that’s riskier."

"Than waiting for a giant to fall asleep when we need him to?"

"Point taken." he grins at Scott. "Oo, you’re a tough lad. You’d make a hell of a pirate." he gives Scott the bag of powder. On his wrist, a heart with a sword tattoo with the name _'Milah'_ on it can be seen.

Scott notices the tattoo. "Who’s Milah on the tattoo?"

Aiden looks away. "Someone from long ago."

"Where is she?"

Aiden walks away. "She’s gone."

Scott thinks for a moment. When he realizes something, he looks at Aiden. _"Peter."_ Aiden stops. "Rumpelstiltskin. He took more than your hand from you, didn’t he?" the pirate turns around. "That’s why you want to kill him."

"For someone who’s never been in love, you’re quite perceptive, aren’t you?"

"Maybe I was, once."

 

* * *

 

**[Portland -Eleven years prior]**

Scott is waiting for Isaac by a tree. When he arrives Scott holds up a paper bag.

"I got doughnuts. I got jelly." Isaac smiles and keeps walking. Scott walks with him. "What’s wrong?"

"Nothing."

Scott grabs his arm. "No, no. Hey. What’s wrong?" he asks serious.

"This was on the wall at the post office." he hands Scott a ‘wanted’ poster searching for Isaac Lahey. "I didn’t even know they did that still."

"When did this happen?"

"I was a janitor in Phoenix – this high-end jewelry place. The manager was a drunk. He would forget to lock the case to the expensive watches."

"Isaac…"

"I resisted – twice! The third time, this guy’s just asking to get took. So I… I grabbed a couple cases of watches, and I hopped on a train to Portland. The store’s got INSURANCE. Anyway, I stashed ‘em in a locker at the train station. They’re still there. It’s not… It’s hardly stealing."

"So, you got away clean."

Isaac stops and stands in front of him. "I didn’t get away clean. The manager may have been a drunk, but the security cameras are stone sober. I thought this heat had died down, but it hasn’t. I’m sorry. Tallahassee’s out." Scott gasps. "I got to go to Canada."

"That’s fine. I like maple syrup." Scott smiles.

"I got to go to Canada _alone_."

"Why?"

"If I get caught and you’re with me, you’re in trouble-

"You’re not going to get caught."

"How can you say that? You think crossing the border’s easy?"

"We get fake IDs and passports."

"Those cost money. We have a stolen car."

"We make it legit. We take a vin number off of another car."

Isaac turns around, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Scott, I’m not going to have you in the seat next to me with twenty thousand-

Scott grabs his hand. "Wait, wait! Seriously." Scott smiles. "Wait, wait, wait. What if I go and get the watches out of the locker? No one’s looking for me. We can… We can fence them, and then we have the money. We can do whatever we want. We can go wherever we want, right? We could change our identities and go to Tallahassee."

"So you… You want to steal the watches, to help me with get away with stealing the watches?"

"Yes." Scott puts his arms around Isaac's neck. "That is exactly what I want to do."

"I can’t let you risk everything-

_"I love you."_

Both stay silent, not knowing what to do next. "I love you, too." Scott smiles at him. "You think you can do it?"

"I know I can." Isaac smiles and they join their foreheads.

 

* * *

 

**[In Fairy Tale Land -Present]**

Scott, armed with the poppy powder, has perched himself on top of a statue near the entrance of the castle. Aiden, still on the ground, has found a bone.

"You ready?"

"Yeah."

Aiden bangs a metal shield with the bone, the noise causing the giant to awaken. The giant exits the castle, and Scott realizes that the giant is far taller than the statue he’s sitting on. "Oh, damn it."

"Hey! You big git!" Aiden begins to provoke the giant. "Yeah, you. Huh? You want to kill a human? Huh? You want to kill a human?" he slowly leads the giant to the direction of Scott. "Well, I’m the worst human around. Come on. Come on, then! Come on, then!"

When the giant leads over to grab Aiden, Scott throws the poppy powder in his face. The giant is knocked unconscious and falls to the ground. However, Aiden is nowhere in sight. "Hook? Hook!"

Aiden appears from behind the giant. "He’s out cold." Scott sighs in relief. "I don’t mean to upset you, Scott, but I think we make quite the team."

Scott chuckles. "Let’s go steal a compass."

 

* * *

 

Mulan checks the sundial and sees that it has almost been ten hours since Aiden and Scott left. Aurora thrashes in her sleep, seemingly in the throes of a nightmare.

Stiles wakes her up. "Hey. Aurora?" she wakes up crying. "It was just a dream. It was just a dream."

_"It was horrible."_

"Why don’t you tell me about it? Do you want to tell me about it? Come on – let’s stand." they stand up. "Tell me."

"It was the same as last time. I was in this room. This… This red room. It was bright. Blood-red curtains. There was no windows or doors, so it didn’t make sense, and I couldn’t get in or out. I was trapped. The curtains – they were on fire. It was horrible."

Stiles grabs her by the shoulders. "It’s okay."

"I was hunched in a corner, and I looked over into the other corner. And in the shadows, there was someone else there." Stiles blinks. "I just see her eyes. She was looking right at me."

Stiles cups her face. "It’s okay. It’s over now. These nightmares… They will fade away. I promise."

Aurora grabs his hand. "Did they for you?"

"Yeah. Come on. Come on." he sits on a log. "I’ll sit with you until you fall back asleep." Aurora looks at him. "Who else do I have to take care of?" she nods and sits on the ground, her head on Stiles lap. He caresses her hair.

 

* * *

 

Scott and Aiden enter a room filled with treasures.

They walk through the hall, admiring the treasures. "They hoarded all of their greatest stolen treasures in here. Piles of jewels, and every room filled with coins." Aiden goes over a pile of coins and takes a one. "Let’s get to it. The compass."

Aiden grins. "What’s your rush?"

"How long do you think magic knockout powder lasts?"

"I have no clue."

"That’s my rush."

Aiden keeps the coin on a pocket. "Too right, lad. Come. Everything we need is right in front of us."

 

* * *

 

**[Portland -Eleven years prior]**

Scott nervously stands in front of the lockers at the train station. Nearby, he sees two cops talking. Holding the key, he scans the locker for the correct one. He hesitantly unlocks the locker and pulls out the bag of watches. Successful, he then exits the station.

 

* * *

 

**[In Fairy Tale Land -Present]**

Scott and Aiden continue to explore the treasure room.

"They kill all the giant housekeepers, too? How we going to find a compass in this mess?"

"By looking. Start searching. I wonder how much treasure we could carry down the beanstalk. …In addition to the compass, of course."

They come across a skeleton holding a sword. ‘Jack’ is etched into the blade. Scott frowns. "What the hell?"

"That… Would be Jack."

"As in Jack-

"The giant killer." finishes Aiden.

Scott points at the sword. "With that toothpick?"

"Well, it packs quite a wallop. You’d be surprised."

When Aiden goes to keep walking, "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Scott stops him by pulling him into his arms. They look up to see a cage attached to the trip wire. "It’s a trip wire. Quite a security system." Aiden grins. "Let’s find the compass and go home. After you." motions Scott.

 

* * *

 

**[Portland -Eleven years prior]**

Scott rushes into the car, where Isaac is waiting for him.

The blonde opens the door. "Oh, thank God." Scott hands him the bag and they kiss. "Let’s see ‘em."

He takes out the case of watches and opens the lid. Scott looks at them. "That’s not as many as I thought."

"Yeah, but they’re super pricey." he points at one. "This is twenty thousand dollars, easy."

"Twenty thousand?!" Scott pulls Isaac near. "Tallahassee…" they smile.

"Listen, I’m going to go meet the fence. I’ll meet you with the money. Remember where?" Scott nods. "The parking structure by the tracks."

"Yes."

"Nine o’clock, sharp." Isaac takes out one of the watches, "This is so there’s no mix-ups…" and fastens it around the brunet’s wrist.

"So, I guess we’re keeping this one?"

"How can we not? Look how good it looks on you." they kiss, again. "Tallahassee, baby." Scott nods, smiling. "We’re almost home." Isaac exits the car with the bag.

Scott looks over the window and smiles. "Home…"

 

* * *

 

Isaac is walking down a dark street with the watches. A man appears, and begins to follow him. Isaac attempts to appear composed, but then decides to make a run for it. The man chases after him into an alley, where Isaac tries to jump a fence. The man grabs him and pulls him to the ground before he can scale it.

"You got the wrong guy, officer! I wasn’t even jaywalking!"

 _"It’s not like that. You want to protect Scott? Come with me."_ the guy says.

"What?"

 _"Get up."_ they get up and Isaac turns to face the man.

"How do you know Scott?"

The man turns out to be Jackson. "Name’s Jackson. And it’s a long story, but trust me – you want to hear it."

Isaac leers at him. "Alright, Jackson. If you’re not a cop, who are you? You got two minutes."

Jackson rolls his eyes. "Think of me as Scott’s guardian angel."

 _"Guardian angel?"_ Isaac snorts. "I’d say you’ve been doing a pretty crap job."

"I’ve been looking for him for the past two years. Now I finally find him, and he’s robbing convenience stores with some deadbeat. Tell me again who’s doing the crap job."

"Let me tell you something. I’m the best thing that’s ever happened to him. Two years? Where were you the rest of his life?"

"I’m not perfect. This world? Full of temptations. Turns out I’m not that great at saying no. I’m not built that way. But, I’m here now."

Isaac frowns. "So who are you?"

"We were in the same home as kids, and I thought he’d be safe inside the system. But now that he’s out? Back then, I promised I would take care of him."

"Well, we promised to take care of each other."

Jackson stares at Isaac. "You love him. Good. That means you have to do right by him."

"That’s all I’m trying to do."

"Then leave him."

Isaac shakes his head. _"Never."_

"He has a destiny. And you? This life? You’re going to keep him from it. Okay?" Jackson takes a deep breath. "You believe in magic?"

"I take it you do."

Jackson grins. "So will you. Trust me." Jackson leads Isaac to his motorcycle, "I’m going to show you something… Something that’s going to make you look at everything differently." where he has a box attached to the back. "And, when you see what I have in here, you’re going to listen. You’re going to believe every word I say." he opens the lid.

"Yeah, right." Isaac looks at the contents inside the box. He stays still. Jackson shuts it before it’s shown what’s inside.

Isaac looks at him, and grimaces. "Okay, I’m listening."

"There’s a curse… And it needs to be broken. Scott, is the key." Isaac closes his eyes. "I was tasked with keeping him on track and you, my friend, just got caught in the crossfire. Now, I’m going to tell you a story. And, at the end of it, you’re going to have to make a decision. Will you do the right thing, or not? So… Are you ready?" Isaac keeps still, not saying anything.

 

* * *

 

At the parking structure, Scott is waiting for Isaac. He attempts to call him, but gets an ‘out of service’ error.

"Damn right it’s an error."

 _"Unless he set you up."_ a cop appears, armed with a gun. Scott turns around. "Hands above your head please, mister."

Scott does so. "Wait. Why?"

"Possession of stolen goods. Left you holding."

"I have nothing."

"Sorry to tell you, but your boy took off. Probably in Canada by now. He called in a tip – told us to take a look at the surveillance footage at the train station. Give me the watch. Now!" Scott begins to unfasten the watch. The cop puts away his gun and grabs the handcuffs. "You know your rights?"

Scott hands the watch to the cop, "Yeah." and the cop handcuffs him.

"Good boy. Turn around." Scott does so. "Where’s the rest of the watches?"

"They’re gone. They’re not coming back." says Scott, looking totally heartbroken.

"Let’s go."

 

* * *

 

**[In Fairy Tale Land -Present]**

Aiden and Scott are still in the treasure room.

"So it’s just…in here somewhere?" asks Scott, looking around.

"Allegedly." Aiden looks at a tall pile with jewels. "Give me a boost would you, boy?"

Scott frowns. "So I can’t see what you’re pocketing? No way. You give me a boost."

Aiden stops him. "Try something new, darling. It’s called trust."

Scott sighs. "We do it side by side and fast. Who knows how long before the-

The giant’s footsteps are heard in the distance. They both turn to look at the entrance. "Someone’s up." a pile of treasures falls. "Quickly. Get under something." they run.

The giant charges into the treasure room, the stomping causing part of the ceiling to cave in. Debris falls onto where Aiden is standing. It appears to crush him.

Scott's eyes widen in horror. _"Hook?"_ the giant then charges at Scott. He reaches down to grab him as Scott covers himself.

 

* * *

 

**[Portland -Eleven years prior]**

Two months later, in Vancouver, Isaac meets with Jackson. The blonde gets out of the car and walks towards Jackson.

"Been a while. Where’d you go?"

Isaac extends his arms. "Tried to lose myself. It didn’t work. I want to talk to you about Scott."

"I hope you’re not trying to reach out."

"I just… I feel like… If… If I knew that he was okay, then I could move on. Is he?"

Jackson nods. "He will be. He got eleven months."

Isaac turns around and covers his face. Then he looks at Jackson. "That should be me! I should be doing that time."

"No. We went over this. It’s good."

"How’s it good?" yells Isaac.

"It’s a minimum security place in Phoenix. And no, I am not going to tell you which one. He’ll get out of there, and he’ll be fine. You keep your promise and steer clear, and he can have a good life. He can do what he’s supposed to do."

"And if I can’t be there for him, man, you got to promise me that you will be."

Jackson nods. "I promise."

"Then you should do something for me." Isaac gets out from his pocket a bunch money. Jackson's eyes widen. "I was able to fence the watches. Don’t judge me. I’m giving it all to him." he points the car. "And the car – I got a clean VIN number for it, so it’s legit." Jackson grimaces. "I just… It’ll feel like I’m there with him, you know?"

Jackson shakes his head. "Money is not what he needs. Not for what’s ahead."

"Can you just see that he gets it?" Isaac hands him the money.

Jackson looks away and sighs. "Sure." he takes it and turns around his head.

"And one more thing" Jackson looks at him. "If anything changes, and he does his job, this insanity ends, and he’s free…

Jackson nods lightly. "I’ll send you a postcard." then Jackson leaves.

 

* * *

 

**[In Fairy Tale Land -Present]**

Scott is struggling in the giant’s fist.

"I’m not what you think!" says Scott.

"You’re a thief, and you poisoned me. So yeah, I’m pretty sure you’re exactly what I think."

"No. Look, you have a compass. I need it."

"I don’t care what you need." the giant tightens his grip, as Scott struggles to breathe.

"No, for my daughter! To save my daughter! Don’t you have a family?"

"No. Because humans killed them all."

Scott’s vision begins to fade, so he bites the giant’s hand. He drops Scott, and he runs in the direction of Jack’s skeleton. He jumps over the trip wire and grabs Jack’s sword, which Scott then uses to set off the trap. The cage falls onto the giant, trapping him. "Nice security system. Efficient." he points the sword towards the giant’s face.

"No. No! No! No! No!" the giant closes his eyes, pleading.

"I can tell by your face you know what this is. Let me guess – it’s dipped in some sort of poison. You have a compass. I need it."

"You’re going to kill me either way. Go ahead. Kill me." he closes his eyes.

Scott shakes his head. "You don’t know me."

"I know your kind. They massacred us, and destroyed our beans."

"I heard it the other way."

"That’s because the victors get to tell the story." Scott frowns and pokes the sword closer. "Okay! Stop. _Here._ " he slides the compass across the floor. Scott retrieves it. "See? I’m not the bad guy." Scott walks back to be in front the cage.

Scott points the sword again at him but stops. He looks at the giant in the eyes. "Maybe you are telling the truth. Doesn’t really matter. I have to go." he points the sword again. "Are there any more of you?"

"No." he pauses. "I’m alone." he says in a sad tone.

Scott looks away. "What’s this?" he spots a shriveled looking bean attached to the giant’s necklace. "Is this a bean? Can this make a portal?"

The giant looks at the bean. "Not anymore. It was destroyed like the rest of them. I wear it as a reminder… A reminder that you’re all killers."

Scott points the sword towards him, again. The giant closes his eyes. "You’re wrong."

Scott lowers his sword and starts to walk away. When his back is turned, the giant breaks free from the cage. The giant stands in front of Scott, and lunges. Scott crouches but the giant instead grabs a boulder that is covering a tunnel that leads outside, and throws it across the room. Scott looks at it incredulously. "Go."

"Why?"

"Because you could’ve killed me, and you didn’t. You get one favour. Now go, before I change my mind."

Scott turns to leave, but stops. "Actually…" he turns around. "I get two favours."

"What?"

"Well, the way I see it, I could’ve killed you twice – the poison and when you were knocked out. I didn’t."

The giant shrugs. "What do you want?" Scott smiles.

 

* * *

 

Scott pulls Aiden out from under the debris.

"Hook." he extends his hand to Aiden.

Aiden chuckles. "You are bloody brilliant. Amazing." he gets out of the debris. "May I see it? The compass."

Scott holds out the compass for Aiden to see. "It’s more beautiful than legend." Aiden extends his hand to touch it but suspicious, Scott withdraws his hand and pockets the compass. "Come. Let’s go." Aiden extends his hand to Scott, but, instead of taking it, Scott grabs a nearby shackle and chains Aiden to the wall.

Scott stands up and takes a few steps back. "What are you doing? What are you doing?"

"Hook, I… I… _I can’t_ …"

"Scott, look at me. Have I told you a lie? I brought you here. I risked my own safety to help you. The compass is in your hand. Why do this to me now?"

"I can’t take a chance that I’m wrong about you. I’m sorry." he begins to leave.

Aiden tries to follow him. "You’re sorry?" but the chain stopped him. "You’re sorry?! I got you here! I got you the compass!"

" _I_ got the compass."

"Well, you’re just going to leave me here to die? Have that beast to eat me, to crush my bones?"

"He’s not a beast. And you’re not going to die. I just need a head start – that’s all." Scott turns to leave.

"McCall. _McCall!_ " he looks at the chains. _"McCall!"_

 

* * *

 

Mulan checks the sundial and sees that it has been ten hours. Stiles is still watching Aurora as she sleeps. Mulan bites her lip, draws her sword and heads towards the beanstalk.

Stiles notices her, stands up and follows her. "Whoa, wait! What are you doing?"

Mulan points her sword to Stiles. "Just stay back. Scott gave me ten hours."

_"No, no, no!"_

Aurora wakes up and stands beside Stiles."What, you’re just going to leave him to die?"

"Ten hours. He may already be dead." she lunges at the beanstalk.

Stiles eyes widen. "No, st-

Mulan strikes the beanstalk with her sword. A surge of magic travels up it.

 _"No!"_ Stiles rushes towards Mulan.

"No, stop!" yells Aurora. And Stiles tackles her to the ground. The two of them fight on the ground. "Stop! Stop!"

Mulan straddles Stiles. "This was your son’s wish!"

Stiles frowns and subdues Mulan. "I don’t care what you say! You do not put my son in danger!"

 _"Stop!"_ Scott jumps down from the beanstalk and falls to the ground. Stiles and Mulan stop fight.

 _"Scott!"_ Stiles runs towards him. "You okay?" he helps Scott stand up.

"Two earthquakes and a jump from a beanstalk. I think my brain’s still rattling around a little."

Mulan approaches them and looks at Stiles. "I did what he ordered, nothing more than that." she turns to Scott. "Did you get it?"

"Yep." Scott shows them the compass.

Aurora looks around. "W-Where’s Hook?"

"He’s detained. Let’s go. Get your stuff. We got ten hours before he follows us." Mulan and Aurora go get their stuff.

Stiles frowns. "What? How?"

"I got a friend looking after him till then." Stiles grabs him by the arm and pulls him away so they can talk.

"You told her to cut it down?" he asks glancing at Mulan.

"Yes. I couldn’t risk-

Stiles grabs him by the shoulders. "We go back together. That is the only way. _Do you understand?"_ they look at each other and hug.

Scott closes his eyes. "Yeah…"

"Good. Now, let’s go get that dust from Gage."

"Yeah, and go home." Scott grips him tighter.

 

* * *

 

**[Portland -Eleven years prior]**

Still eleven years prior, Scott is sitting in a jail cell in Phoenix, Arizona. A guard enters with a brown envelope.

"McCall, you got mail." she reads the envelope. "Know anyone in Phuket? I’ve got to open this in front of you." she opens it. "Those are the rules." and holds up a set of car keys attached to the stolen wolf keychain. "Okay. Look – car keys." Scott looks at the keychain. "Hope you got the car it goes with. Nothing else. No letter. Sorry." she puts back the car keys and keychain into the envelope. "But, good news – you get a car when you get out." the guard starts to leave, but turns around. She glances at Scott's hands. "And a baby. Congratulations." Scott is shown holding a positive pregnancy test.

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

At Stiles’s apartment, Alice is sleeping when suddenly bolts up in bed and screams.

Derek rushes down the stairs to check on her. _"Alice? Alice?"_ he gets to the bed and sits. "Hey, hey, hey, hey." he caresses her hair. "You’re okay, you’re okay. You’re okay."

She grips his hand. "I… I just had the worst nightmare."

"It’s over now."

She nods. "Okay."

"Okay?" Derek looks at the nightstand. "Here. This will help." he lights a candle next to Alice’s bed.

"A candle?"

"Yeah. They keep the nightmares away." he turns to Alice and pats her arm. "Now, talk to me. What was so bad?"

"I… I was in this room, and…" Derek nods. "And it was red. And there was no doors, no windows. And these curtains… And they were on fire." Derek cups her face. "And… I was in this corner."

"Right."

"And… And… And… And I was looking out, and there was someone else there. She was staring at me through the flames. Th-Then I woke up and…"

"Hey, don’t worry, alright? It was just a bad dream." Alice nods, still looking quite terrified.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What does the red/firey room means? Will Scott and Stiles get to Beacon Hills before Gage?
> 
> Find out more on the next chapter!  
> If you have any doubt you can ask me. Also if I misspelled any word, please tell me too.


	7. Child Of The Moon

**[In Beacon Hills]**

The dwarves are down in the mines, continuing to look for fairy dust. Happy attempts to gather everyone up.

"Pick axes down, brothers! First round at Granny’s is on me!" everybody smiles and puts their axes away.

"Come on, Leroy. We’re going to miss happy hour." says Doc to Leroy, who continues working.

"Melissa’s running a two-for-one special on mead."

"Just cause it’s called happy hour, Happy, don’t mean you got to be there. We got work to do." says Leroy.

"But you’re tired. We all are. A break could help."

"The Wolf asked us to mine for dust – fairy dust. To help bring Genim and Scott back home. _And that’s…_ " he hacks the wall. " _what I’m…_ " and again. " _going to do_!" until suddenly, he breaks through the wall and falls through into another cavern.

Derek is called to the scene, who brings Alice and Melissa along with him. He enters the mine and encounters Happy. "Where is he?" Happy guides them to where Leroy fell through the wall. Below, Derek sees Leroy and several of the other dwarves, along with hundreds of diamonds lining the walls and ceiling of the mine. Leroy and the dwarves grin.

"Are those…" inquires Alice.

Melissa nods, looking at the ceiling. " _Diamonds_. They’re back. The magic brought them back."

"You mean, the kind that become fairy dust?"

"Indeed. We just need to refine them – grind them up." she turns to Derek. "Do you still have what remains of Deaton’s hat?" Derek takes out the battered hat. "You lock this up." Derek nods. "Keep it safe. Because, by this time tomorrow, we’ll have enough magic dust to make it work again."

Alice smiles. "So, Stiles and Scott…"

Derek pats her back. "That’s right, kid." he grins at her. "We’re bringing ‘em home."

 

* * *

 

At Granny’s, Derek, Melissa, Lydia, the Sheriff and the dwarves are celebrating with a round of drinks. Cora is serving.

"To the dwarves!" says Derek and everyone cheers. "That was quite a spill. Are you okay?" he asks the Sheriff.

The Sheriff chuckles. "I’ve had worse."

Cora smiles and goes to clear off a table, where a guy is waiting for her. "A mouse." he says.

Cora jumps. "What? Where?"

He grins. "No. I meant me. I was a mouse. My name was Gus. I lived in Cinderella’s pantry, I ate cheese, I gnawed on wood, but I preferred the cheese."

"And, why are you telling me this?"

"Uh, we haven’t had a chance to talk since things…changed. I just wanted you to know who I was… Back home."

"Uh, can I, um, still call you Billy?" she points his suit that has the tag 'Billy'.

"You can call me whatever you want, as long as you let me buy you a drink after your shift. I already know Cora. I want the chance to meet Red."

Cora face changes. "Um, tonight’s actually not great. Because-

Lydia approaches her. "Uh, we, uh… We have, uh, plans." she puts her arm around Cora.

Cora smiles and looks at Billy. "That’s right, um… It’s girls’ night. I’m bringing the cheese. Which has nothing to do with you being a mouse." Billy chuckles. "It has to do with the wine."

"Okay. Um… Maybe next time." Billy exits.

Cora turns to Lydia. "Thank you."

"I can spot a girl in trouble." Lydia looks at where Billy was."He… He seems really nice."

Cora is looking at the clock. "It’s… It’s complicated." she leaves.

On the other side of the diner, Alice is drinking a cup of coffee. Derek joins her.

Derek frowns. "Is that coffee?"

Alice bites her lip. "No."

Derek sits in front of her. "Trying to stay up, huh?" Alice nods. "Still worried about those nightmares?" she nods, again. "Well, don’t be. Cause, when you go to sleep tonight, I’m going to be right in the next room." he moves the coffee cup away. "Now maybe, lose the java, and go grab a cocoa." Alice smiles and stands up. As soon as Alice leaves, Gerard sits down in the booth across from Derek.

"Congratulations, deputy. Quite a celebration."

"What are you doing here?"

"You may have taken care of me in the old world, but, in this one, we get another go at each other."

"Whenever you’re ready." Derek's eyes glow red.

Gerard looks around. "It’s a big moment for you, isn’t it? On your way to getting your family back."

"Ah… Yeah, it must be hard for you. You know, watching good win."

The elder man chuckles. "Good? So sure of yourself. But I know the truth. You’re still just a wolf pretending to be a prince. You weren’t fit to run the kingdom, and you sure as hell aren’t fit to run this town."

Derek leans forward. "I think the people of Beacon Hills might disagree with you."

"Today. But I’m going to see to it that they see things my way. That they see you for who you really are. By the time I’m done with you, you’ll wish you’d killed me when you had the chance."

Derek stands up. "The people of this town know who I really am. And they’ve seen me defeat you before." he approaches Gerard and lowers his voice. "So, if you want to try and take me down, they’ll see it again." grabs his drink and leaves.

 

* * *

 

In the back of the diner, Melissa is welding a cage of sorts out of one of the walk-in freezers. Derek enters.

"Almost done. Let’s finish clearing out those perishables." Cora nods and enters the freezer.

Derek frowns. "What the hell is this?"

Cora comes out with a couple of lasagna. "We’re making a cage. Know anybody who might want thirty-eight frozen lasagnas?"

"I’m sorry, what?"

Melissa chuckles. "I know. Nobody would believe it if you told them my lasagna was frozen."

Derek smiles at her. "No. Why are you building a cage?"

"Tonight’s the first full moon since the curse broke. It’s the first night of Wolfstime." says Cora.

"I thought you figured out how to control the wolf in you ages ago?"

"Yeah. But, thanks to the curse, I haven’t turned in twenty-eight years. I might be rusty. I can’t let what happened last time happen to anyone else."

"What about your hood? The one Genim give to you. That could keep you from turning."

"If I had it. I’ve looked everywhere. I even went to Peter. It’s not in town. I don’t think it came over with the curse."

Derek grabs her by the shoulders. "Cora, I know you. I trust you. Genim trusted you. Wolfstime or not, you won’t hurt anyone tonight."

"Maybe. But I can’t afford to take any chances." Derek nods and lets Cora steps into the freezer. She looks at both of them as Melissa shuts the door.

 

* * *

 

**[In Hillsbeacon, Character’s Past]**

Genim and Cora are running through the woods, and are trying to elude a pair of guards.

"Oh, I think we lost them." says Genim still running.

Cora stops. "Genim, wait. _Wait!"_

Genim continues running, until a guard approaches him. He takes out his sword. "You can’t run, demon wolf!"

Genim grabs his hand and twists it. The two of them fend off the guards and continue their escape. "Come on. There are more of them." says Cora runing. The two of them manage to escape the guards by hiding behind a tree. "It’s okay. They’re gone." Cora notices her hood and takes a piece. "My hood… It’s torn." Genim tries to touch it but Cora apparts his hand. "You have to go. You have to get away from me."

"I’m not leaving you."

"There’s a full moon tonight. Wolfstime is beginning. This hood is the only thing that can protect me from turning. You gave it to me, remember?"

"It’s just a tear. Maybe it’ll still work."

"What if it doesn’t?" Cora's face is written in fear. "This thing, the wolf… When it takes over me, I can’t control it. Please, Genim. Find shelter. I’ll go further into the woods and find a place to hide. For your own sake, we have to split up."

Genim thinks about it for a moment. "Alright. But just for tonight. Let’s meet up in the morning by the stream. And then we’ll find a safe place for both of us. Maybe a nice cabin in the woods."

Cora stares at him. "Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Being so kind to me. You know what I do as a wolf. It’s what I am."

Genim grabs her by the shoulders. "I know that’s not who you really are." Cora grimaces. "We’re in this together, Cora."

Cora smiles at him and leaves Genim, but another person is watching them. A tall man hiding in the branches of a tree, his eyes glow yellow.

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

The next morning, Melissa enters the diner. Muttering to herself, she heads to the back to wake Cora.

"You awake yet, Cora? Cora, Cora." when she gets to the freezers, she discovers that Cora isn't there. _"Cora!"_ scratch marks line the walls and the door as she looks around. Then she runs outside.

 

* * *

 

**[Netherworld]**

Alice is in the burning room from her nightmare. She tries to defend herself from the flames as she yells for help.

"Help! Help!" across the room, another person appears but they doesn’t seem clear. She calls out to them. "Hey! Hey! Who are you? Where are we?"

_"Alice? Alice, wake up."_

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

Erica wakes Alice up before the person from the dream has a chance to respond.

"It’s okay. It’s okay. You’re okay."

Alice looks around. "Wh-what are you doing here? Where’s Derek?!"

"He got an emergency call this morning, and he asked me to look after you. He told me you’ve been having nightmares. It’s okay. You can-

Erica touches Alice’s hand and she recoils in pain. _"Ah!"_

Erica inspects her hand, and finds a burn running up the side of it. "Is that a burn?" Erica looks worried at Alice.

 

* * *

 

Derek and Melissa search for Cora in the forest.

"This way. Over here." they find Cora asleep on the ground. "Cora. Cora, wake up." Cora wakes up and they help her to stand up.

"Where am I? What happened?"

"You’re in the forest. You must’ve fallen asleep here last night." says Derek.

Cora let's go of their hands. "I-I don’t understand. You put me in that cage. You locked me up."

Melissa looks at Derek and then at her. "The freezer was torn to shreds when I came to check in on you this morning."

Cora's face shows worry. Derek grabs her by the shoulder. "Cora. Cora, it’s alright."

She shakes her head. "No. It’s not. I don’t remember anything from last night. This is exactly what I was afraid of." she looks at Derek. " _Oh my God_. Did I do something last night?"

"Cora, all we know for sure is that you broke out and ran through the woods. There’s no reason to assume the worst." Derek’s phone begins to vibrate. He answers it. "Deputy. Yeah. Okay. I’ll be right there." he hangs up.

"What is it?"

"Somebody left their car double-parked in front of the cannery." Cora sighs in relief. "I got to go check it out on our way back into town." he approaches Cora. "Hey. Relax. Everything’s going to be okay." Cora nods.

 

* * *

 

**[In Hillsbeacon, Character’s Past]**

Cora awakens still wrapped in her hood. She is near a river.

She sighs in relief. "It worked." she heads over to the river and takes off her hood. When she bends over to wash up, the man who was stalking her earlier appears, and then proceeds to grab her unattended hood. _"Hey!"_ she chases after the man through the woods.

She thinks she’s lost him, but then turns around, "Looking for this?" to see him dangling the hood above a flaming torch.

_"No, no!_ Don’t! Please." he stops. "I need that."

He starts walking near her. "This old thing? What could you possibly need this for?"

"Drop it!"

"Unless…" he gets the fire closer to the hood. "It protects you from something."

Cora narrows her eyes. "What are you talking about?"

The guy chuckles. "You think I don’t know a wolf when I see one?"

Cora lunges towards him and tackles him to the ground. "How do you know what I am?"

He pushes her off of him, and the two switch positions. "Because I know how to recognize a child of the moon." his eyes glow yellow for a moment.

"You…" she lifts her head. "You’re one, too?"

"Name’s Quinn." he smiles at her and helps her stand up. "I picked up on your scent last night. You never had anyone talk to you about this, did you? Teach you about what you are?"

"My father was killed in a fire by hunters when I was a baby. I was raised by my mother, who is too weak to be able to transform."

"But she kept the truth from you." Cora spots her hood on the ground and rushes over to pick it up. "Still blacking out, right? Still losing control when you turn? Probably even hurt someone." he approaches her, standing in front. "I know how you feel – I’ve been there. It doesn’t have to be this way."

"What do you mean?"

He grabs her by the shoulders. "What if I told you there was a way to control it, so you never have to be afraid of what you might do again?"

Cora smiles. "Is that possible?"

"Follow me." they arrive at the base of a tree, where Quinn opens up a hatch on the ground.

Cora hesitates. "Is this some kind of trick?"

Quinn ignores her question, and she follows him down through the hatch. Below, they enter an underground castle. Several other people are hanging about inside. "Used to be the grand hall of a castle, until it sunk underground. Now, it’s all ours."

She looks at the people in there. "Are they…"

"Yes. We are all the same." Cora smiles. "Come – Anita is expecting you."

"Who’s Anita?"

_"That would be me."_ a beautiful rather young woman appears, her eyes glowing red. "Well done, Quinn. You finally found her." she grabs Cora's hand. "You’ve grown so much."

"You know me?"

Anita smiles. "I’m your grandmother."

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

Derek, Cora, and Melissa arrive at the docks via the Sheriff’s car. There, they find Billy’s tow truck.

"That’s Billy’s truck." says Cora getting out of the car.

"Great. Who do I call to tow a tow truck?" says Derek. He looks at Cora. "What is it, Cora? What’s wrong?"

"I smell blood." Derek looks around and starts smelling it too. Cora and Derek follow the scent of blood.

He checks inside Billy's truck but doesn't find him. "Where’s Billy?"

"Here." Melissa discovers Billy’s torso underneath the truck.

Nearby, Cora screams. Derek and Melissa run to her. Billy’s lower half is sticking out of a dumpster. "It was the wolf!" Derek looks at Melissa, who looks at him too terrified. "It was me!" Cora starts crying.

 

* * *

 

At Stiles’s apartment, Erica makes Alice show her burnt hand to Peter.

"Oh, yes." he looks at Erica. "You were quite right to call me."

"So y-you can help? It was just a dream." says Alice.

"Well, what you’re describing’s certainly not a dream."

"Then, what was it?" asks Erica.

"A side effect. You know, it’s remarkable you’d cast a curse you know so little about."

"My victims are not supposed to wake up. That’s why I certainly never cared what happened to them after." she looks at Alice. "…Until now."

"When people fall under a sleeping curse, the soul travels to a Netherworld, where it resides until awoken." Peter, using the kit of potions he brought along with him, begins to prepare a potion. "Now, this world is between life and death, and it’s very real." he carefully drips the various liquids into a pendant attached to a chain. "However, even when the curse is broken, sometimes, in sleep, the victims find their way back to that world. Victims like you." he points at Alice.

"This other world is tormenting my daughter every time she sleeps. I want you to give her something that will keep her from going there."

"Well, I’m afraid that’s not possible." he closes the pendant. "I can, however, provide you with something that will allow him to control her actions whilst in that world. And once one controls something, one no longer need fear it." he holds up the finished product – a necklace.

Alice frowns. "A necklace?"

"You wear this while you’re sleeping. Once you control the journey, fear will stop. And then, you can come and go as you please." Peter extends the necklace to Alice, but Erica stops her from taking it.

"Everything comes at a price with you. What do you want for this?"

"For a house call? You couldn’t afford it. But this is for Alice. This one’s on me." he hands the necklace to Alice, who, this time, takes it.

 

* * *

 

Derek, Cora, and Melissa are still at the docks. Melissa is covering Billy's body with a blanket.

"It had to be something else, Cora."

"No, I did this! We both know it."

"No." he turns around for a moment. Then he looks at her again. "A few months ago, everyone thought Stiles was guilty of murder. He needed someone to believe in him. I didn’t do that. I am not going to make the same mistake with you!" he yells.

"Stiles never killed anyone. I have." says Cora with tears dripping down her face.

"I know who you really are, Cora. Even if you’ve lost sight of it."

"It doesn’t change the fact that I am going to turn again tonight, and somebody else could get hurt."

"Maybe this isn’t the place to have this discussion." says Melissa as she sees people approaching them.

"It’s okay. I’ll protect her." he goes to talk to the people.

"No!" yells Cora and he turns to look at her. "Lock me up. If the freezer couldn’t hold me, maybe a jail cell will. I don’t need to be protected from other people, Derek. Other people need to be protected from me." Melissa takes her away.

 

* * *

 

**[In Hillsbeacon, Character’s Past]**

Cora and Anita are talking in the den.

"Mom lied to me. That story about you being killed by hunters…"

"She’s been lying to you ever since she keep you away from me, when you were just a baby."

"Why would she do that?"

"Because she believed the wolf is something to be ashamed of. I see things differently. Humans want us to believe we’re the monsters. The moment you believe them… That’s when you become one. You’re not the first to learn the truth about yourself through tragedy. So many of us spent so much of our life suppressing the wolf. They have no idea how to control it. They just need help… Help embracing their true nature." she caresses Cora's hair. "The only way you will ever control the wolf, is by accepting it as a part of you."

"You can teach me to do that?"

"Indeed, I can." she offers her hand to Cora, who takes it and they stand up.

"How?"

"You can start, by getting rid of that." she motions the red hood over Cora. Cora slowly removes her hood, and then, hugs Anita.

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

Derek locks Cora in a cell at the station. "You’ll be safe in here tonight." he walks away.

Cora is sited on the bed. "Thank you, Derek."

"Thank me in the morning." he goes to the desk in the Sheriff's office and puts the keys there. "By then, I’ll have found whoever really killed Billy."

"You already have." Gerard enters. "That thing. That she-wolf."

Derek shuts closed the desk, going out of the office angry. "Get out. Whatever issues you have with me, don’t involve her. There’s no proof Cora had anything to do with what happened."

"It seems to me, that you’re allowing your emotions to cloud your judgment."

Cora stands up angry, eyes glowing yellow for an instant. She grips the bars. "Leave him alone."

"Protecting your sister at the peril of everyone else. I knew you’d slip up, wolf. It was only a matter of time."

"What do you want?"

"Justice. Hand that over to me, and let the town decide her fate."

Derek shook his head. " _Never_. I know exactly what kind of justice you have in mind."

"This town is bigger than you think. I start telling people that you’re putting their lives in danger to protect your own interests? You’ll have a mutiny on your hands."

"Yeah, we’ll see." he stares at Gerard, standing right in front of him. "You want her, you have to go through me."

Gerard grins. "I look forward to that." and leaves. Derek looks at Cora, who stops gripping a the bars.

 

* * *

 

**[In Hillsbeacon, Character’s Past]**

Nighttime falls over the forest. The people of the den transform into their wolf states, and run through the woods as a pact. Anita dictates a narrative to Cora.

_"It’ll be like nothing you’ve ever felt before… The pine needles underfoot, the air rushing over your fur, your brothers and sisters at your side. Your mind won’t want to believe it. It will tell you a wolf is invading your body, trying to take over. And if you believe that, for even a moment, you’ll black out, and lose control. Like you have every other night you’ve turned. But, if you give in to the wolf, you’ll realize the truth. You, are the wolf. And, when you accept that, you will finally be in control."_

Cora awakens in the den, surrounded by Anita and the rest of the pack.

"How much do you remember?"

"All of it."

The pack as Anita smile."You finally became the wolf."

Cora approaches her. "I don’t have to be afraid anymore." and smiles.

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

Gerard has gathered up a mob in front of the Sheriff’s station. He tries to front door, but discovers it has been chained shut. Not particularly bothered, he turns to address the crowd.

"We won’t cower in fear of this creature any longer! We know who she is, we know where she’s hiding. So why is she still alive?" everyone cheers in agreement. "Because she’s being harboured by one person – Derek Hale. How many more people have to die, before our Prince decides to act?"

"Yeah!"

"If he won’t protect you, I will."

Gerard gestures for a man to break the chains. Once inside, the mob heads towards the jail cells. However, they find the cell empty.

 

* * *

 

At the library, Cora, Derek, Melissa and Lydia have gathered to protect and secure Cora. Cora has found a set of shackles.

"These should work."

Derek is walking behind Lydia. "Thanks for letting her hide here. The Sheriff’s station isn’t safe."

"Of course. It’s, uh… It’s not every day you find out your sister’s-

"A monster?" says Cora.

Lydia looks at her. "Hunted. I was going to say hunted."

"The crowd’s six blocks from here." says Melissa.

"You… You have wolf hearing, too?"

Melissa shook her head. "It’s not all it’s cracked up to be, especially when you run a hotel." she smiles.

"The only way we’re going to get the mob to stand down, is if we prove Cora had nothing to do with Billy’s death." says Derek. He points at Melissa. "I’m going to need your help." he pats Lydia's shoulder. "If the mob comes this way, call us. Come on." Derek and Melissa exit.

 

* * *

 

**[In Hillsbeacon, Character’s Past]**

Cora and the others are asleep in the den, when they’re awoken by a sound.

"What is it?" asks Cora.

"Hunters." says Quinn. Everyone moves to a hiding position, as a person is heard slowly walking down the stairs. Quinn then ambushes the person, who turns out to be Genim.

Cora goes to them. "No! Don’t! He’s not here to hurt us!"

"What other reason do humans have for entering our den?" he tights the grip over Genim's throat.

"He’s a friend. Who stood by me after he learned the truth – after I killed. Without him, I never would’ve escaped my village alive!"

"Let him go." says Anita approaching them.

Quinn let's go of Genim, throwing him to the floor. Cora kneels beside him. "Oh, I’m sorry Genim!"

Genim grabs his throat. "When you didn’t show up at the stream this morning, I thought the guards had killed you." he looks at the pack. "So… Who are your friends?"

"We’re her pack." says Quinn.

Genim glances at Cora. "Are they…"

"Yes." says Cora. "They’re like me. But you don’t have to fear them."

Genim frowns. "Of course not."

"How did you find us?" demands Anita.

"I tracked wolf prints here, like you taught me." he says to Cora.

"You could’ve been caught by the guards."

"I wasn’t going to leave without you. Why don’t we go find that cabin we talked about, okay?" Genim goes to leave and tries to pull Cora along, but she resists. She looks around to her pack. "You’re not coming with me, are you?"

"I don’t have to be ashamed of who I am here. I found my home. I found my grandmother." she looks at Anita, smiling.

"But I thought-

"Mom lied. I’m sorry, Genim. I know you risked your life to come back here for me."

"No, I understand. I would do anything to be with my family again."

"I know we planned on leaving the kingdom together…"

Genim grabs her hand. "I’ll be alright. You’ve taught me enough already. I’ll manage." he smiles at her but bring her to a hug. "Bye, Cora. Thank you."

"No, thank you."

Suddenly, an arrow flies through the air, striking Quinn in the chest. "Quinn!" says Anita.

"They found me." several guards enter the den.

"Stand down or die at the hands of the-

Anita approaches the guard and twists his neck, killing him. Everyone attacks the guards, while Cora tends to Quinn.

"Quinn, no!" Quinn draws his last breath, then goes limp. Anita turns to look at them. Cora looks at her grandmother. "He’s gone."

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

Lydia and Cora are at the library, alone. Cora still hasn’t chained herself up.

"You need to leave. The moon’s going to be up soon." says Cora walking around the library.

"But will the chains hold?" Lydia follows her.

"Hopefully."

"Then, I’m staying." Cora stops and looks at her. Lydia puts her hands over Cora's shoulders. "Think of it as girls’ night." Cora gives a step back. "What’s wrong?"

"I know Derek wants to believe the best, but I’ve killed before, and I’ll do it again." she grabs the chains. "Everyone in this town is right to be afraid of me."

"Okay, well I’m not."

"You should be."

"No matter what you might’ve done in your past, Derek sees the good in you and… And that tells me one thing."

"What?"

"That it’s in there. So if we can all see it, why can’t you?"

Cora smiles. "You really think so?"

"Trust me. I’m sort of an expert when it comes to rehabilitation."

"Maybe. Maybe, you’re right." she chains Lydia. "But the town’s right, too. I am a monster. And that’s why I need to make sure I don’t ever hurt anyone again." she begins walking away.

"No, no, no. Wh-What are you doing?"

"I can’t let you stop me. The mob wants a wolf, I’m going to give them one. I need to pay for all I’ve done."

"And they’ll kill you!"

"Isn’t that what I deserve?" Cora leaves the library.

 

* * *

 

Derek and Melissa are on the main street of Beacon Hills. He sniffs Billy’s jacket to pick up an odor.

"This way." he leads them to a parked car. "The trunk." Melissa pops the truck. Inside, everything appears to be normal. However, underneath, they find Cora’s hood and a hatchet in the spare tire compartment. "The wolf didn’t kill Billy."

"Cora’s hood." he takes out the hood.

"So she’d be forced to change back into a wolf. So whoever killed Billy could pin the murder on her."

"Who would want to hurt Cora?" asks Melissa.

Derek smashes in the driver’s side window and enters the car. Inside, he finds the registration. "This isn’t about Cora. It’s about me." he shows her the registration. "Gerard."

"King Midas?"

"He needed a reason to wrestle power away from me, so he created one."

A wolf is heard howling in the distance. They both look around.

"She’s out."

"The mob. They’re going to kill her." they begin running away.

 

* * *

 

**[In Hillsbeacon, Character’s Past]**

In the den, Anita sits next to Quinn’s body.

She cups his face. "May you always run free beneath the moon’s pale light." she closes his eyes with her hand.

"Cora, I’m so sorry." says Genim.

Anita looks at him. " _You._ You did this." she stands up, still looking at him.

"What? No."

"You brought the Queen’s men into our den."

"You have to believe me. I had no idea they followed me."

"Anita, he didn’t." says Cora.

"It doesn’t matter. Wherever humans go, death follows. The only way to stop them, is to kill them first. Tie him up." two of the wolves grab Genim and begin to tie him up.

"No!"

"When the moon rises, we’ll feast on a prince."

Cora frowns. "What are you doing?"

"He’ll pay for the life that we lost."

"Grandma, you’re not making any sense."

"You already made your choice, Cora. You’re one of us now. Act like it." she approaches Cora. "Kill him."

"No. I won’t kill my friend."

"Then I will." she starts walking towards Genim.

"No. Grandma, stop!"

"Sorry, my child. This is what it means to be a wolf." Anita transforms into her wolf form and approaches Genim, who is now bound at the wrists.

_"Please…"_ Anita goes to attack Genim, but Cora, transformed into her wolf form, attacks Anita first. _"Cora!"_

Anita transforms back into a human, and is found lying on the ground with a spike jutting out of her chest. Genim grabs Cora’s hood and throws it over her, reverting her back into a human state.

Cora approaches her grandmother, tears on her eyes. "I didn’t mean to. I’m… I’m sorry,

"You chose him."

"No. I chose me. I’m not a killer." Anita passes and goes limp. Cora begins crying.

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

Gerard and his mob have now gathered outside of the library. Cora howl can be heard.

"She’s close." he leads the mob to an alley, where they find Cora hiding behind a dumpster. "There you are." Gerard draws his gun and goes to shoot the wolf, but, before he gets the chance, the Sheriff shoots the gun out of his hand with a crossbow.

"The next one goes between your eyes!" he yells.

Derek appears. _"Cora!"_ the crowd protests angrily at Derek’s arrival. " _Listen to me!_ Cora didn’t kill Billy." he turns to Gerard. "He did. He stole her cloak, and killed Billy in cold blood to make it look like a wolf. All to get you to think I wasn’t leading this town as I should." the wolf growls, causing the mob to start to move forward. "Hold up! Somebody already died because of what this man did. Let’s not spill more blood. She won’t hurt anyone. She’s just scared."

Derek slowly edges towards where Cora is hiding, the hood in hand. "Cora? I know you’re in there, so listen to me. It was Gerard, not you. Don’t let him trick you into thinking you’re a monster." the wolf growls. "Alright, alright. Poor… Poor choice of words. Please. Cora. I know you. I know the real you, and I know you can control the wolf." he's standing in front of the wolf. The wolf begins backing up. "Cora. Cora? Cora." Derek’s hand is now inches from Cora. "It’s me – Derek. Your brother."

The wolf stops growling and obediently sits; then she bows her head. Derek quickly throws the hood over Cora, transforming her back into a human. Cora lunges at Derek, hugging him. "You saved me."

"No." they stand up, Derek grabbing her by the shoulders. "You saved yourself. I just reminded you of what you already knew."

Behind them, there is a commotion amongst the crowd. They run over and find Melissa and the Sheriff on the ground. Derek helps her up and then the Sheriff. "What happened? Where’s Gerard?"

"He’s gone." says the Sheriff. "Go."

Derek nods. "Okay."

Cora checks Melissa. "Go get that son of a bitch." Cora nods. Derek gets into his car with Cora joining.

 

* * *

 

At the beach, Cora and Derek find Gerard standing next to a fire.

"You think you can hide from two wolves?" says Cora walking towards him.

"I wasn’t trying to hide."

"You killed an innocent man."

"He was a mouse."

Cora's eyes glow yellow. "He was better than you’ll ever be."

"You want to make a deal? It’s not going to happen." says Derek.

"I’m not interested in making a deal. I just want to see the look on your face when you realize something." Gerard turns around.

"And what’s that?"

"That you’re never going to see your mate, or your son, again."

Derek takes a step forward. "What are you talking about?"

"You really should be more cautious with something so valuable." Gerard pulls out Deaton’s hat of his coat and tosses it into the fire.

"No!" Derek runs to the fire, pushing Gerard out of the way. "No!"

"It doesn’t matter how much fairy dust you gather, or how much you rally the town behind you. Your family’s gone."

Derek punches him in the face, knocking him to the ground. Then he draws his claws and levels them at Gerard.

"Derek, don’t." says Cora.

Gerard chuckles. "I told you – you should’ve killed me when you had the chance."

Derek decides against ripping him to shreds, and lowers his arm. He turns to look at the fire, tears on his eyes. He falls onto his knees.

 

* * *

 

**[In Hillsbeacon, Character’s Past]**

Cora has buried her grandmother in a makeshift grave in the forest. Genim watches as she does that.

"May you always run free beneath the moon’s pale light." she otuches the grave. "Goodbye, grandma."

Cora and Genim embrace. "I’m so sorry. I know what it’s like to lose your family."

"I didn’t lose my family today." she looks at Genim. "I protected it."

Genim smiles, still hugging. "Thank you."

"My grandma wanted me to choose between being a wolf and being a human. Mom did, too." they separate. "You are the only person who ever thought it was okay for me to be both."

"Cause that’s who you are. Come on." she grabs Cora's hand. "Let’s go find that cabin." they smile and go into the woods.

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

At Stiles’s apartment, Derek and Cora watch Alice sleep.

"She may never see her father or grandfather again." he turns to Cora. "How am I going to break that news to her?"

"You won’t have to."

"Travel between worlds is as hard as it comes. Fairy dust on its own isn’t enough. It took an entire curse to get us here in the first place. Without the hat…"

"You’ll find another way."

"You don’t know that."

"But I know you. And I know you’ll never give up until you do." Derek sighs. Cora grabs his hands. "And Derek? You’re not going to be doing this alone."

He nods. "Thank you."

"Do you mind giving Melissa a call?" Cora turns to leave.

He follows her. "Sure. Why? What for?"

"I may have left Lydia chained up in the library. Somebody should probably…"

Derek grins. "Unchain her?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah, I’ll take care of it." Cora opens the door. "Where you going?"

She turns to face him. "I’ve still got a few hours of Wolfstime left. You helped me regain control. I want to do something I haven’t done in a very long time."

"What’s that?"

Cora smiles and takes out her cloak. She gives it to Derek. _"Run."_ Cora exits. Derek hears a howl outside and smiles. He then looks over at Alice sleeping.

 

* * *

 

**[In Fairy Tale Land -Present]**

Scott finds Stiles sitting alone in the woods.

"What are you doing?"

Stiles shrugs. "Uh, just thinking."

"Come on. Mulan has some ideas where Gage might be hiding." the two head back to the camp. Meanwhile, Aurora is sleeping in a tent near the fireplace.

 

* * *

 

**[Netherworld]**

Aurora is in the burning room from her nightmare. She screams as the flames jump at her. Suddenly, Alice appears across the room, wearing her necklace. She closes her eyes, and the flames gradually subside.

_"Wait. Don’t be scared."_ she says to Aurora, who just stares at her.

 

* * *

 

**[In Fairy Tale Land -Present]**

Aurora wakes up from her dream. She sits. "Genim! Genim!"

Stiles appears with Scott. "Hey. I’m here." he kneels beside her. "It’s okay, it’s okay. It was just another nightmare."

"No, this time was different. There was a little girl. She… She put out the fire. She talked to me."

Stiles frowns. "A little girl?"

"What’d she say?" asks Scott.

"She said… She said her name was Alice." Stiles looks at Scott, who glares him back.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there's any misspelled word, please tell me. 
> 
> I hope you like the chapter! I'll try not to take so long for the next one~


	8. Into The Deep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here's the new chapter, I hope you enjoy it~
> 
> I'll be back on next Friday or maybe Tuesday.

**[In Fairy Tale Land -Present]**

Aiden has managed to make his way down the beanstalk.

When he jumps down, "My dear Captain." he finds Gage waiting for him. "It seems you’ve been on quite an adventure. The compass, please." she extends her hand towards him.

"Yes, that." he turns around. "Well… Matters grew complicated. It’s eluded me for the moment. The details of the affair are a bit of a bore."

Gage grins. "Really? Stealing my protection spell and climbing the beanstalk without me might seem like a bore to you. But to me, it’s a betrayal."

"I was going to bring it to you. Our agreement remains. We are going to Beacon Hills, together. I’ll get it back.

"I don’t have time for your games. I’ve crossed through too many worlds to be brought short at the brink of success. Who was it who bested you?"

"The McCall boy – Scott. Rest assured, it won’t happen again."

"No, it won’t. You chose him, and the consequences of that decision."

Aiden makes an insulted face. "Oh. Are you going to kill me, now?" she stares at him. "Go ahead. Try."

She grins. "So brave. No, I’m not going to kill you. I have something far more satisfying in mind. I’m going to leave you here with your thirst for revenge unquenched, while I complete our journey without you."

Aiden starts panicking, but he doesn't shows it. He grins. "There’s no need to be rash. We can…" he approaches her. "Discuss this."

"Your pretty face buys you a lot, but not my time. It’s too valuable."

"I can do this. I can get it back. You need me."

She chuckles. "No, I don’t." she turns around and walks a little. "You’ve had your chance. Now, it’s my turn to do this. The right way." Hook lunges towards Gage, but she disappears in a puff of smoke. Aiden falls on the ground, gritting his teeth.

 

* * *

 

Gage reappears in a hut with several drawers filled with hearts. She takes one out of its box and blows on it, causing the rest of the hearts to begin glowing. The drawers slide out, and the hearts can be heard beating. Still holding the heart, Gage steps outside, where corpses are strewn across the field.

"Rise."

The corpses begin to move, then stand to their feet. They start to march into the woods.

 

* * *

 

Scott, Stiles, Aurora, and Mulan are still in the woods. Scott holds up a picture of Alice in front of Aurora’s face.

"The girl you saw in your dream – is that her?"

Aurora takes the photo. "Yes. That’s Alice."

Stiles stands up. Scott frowns. "That’s impossible. It was a dream. How could you dream of my daughter?"

"I have no idea."

"Maybe it wasn’t a dream." says Stiles behind them, his arms crossed.

Both Scott and Aurora turn to face him. "What?" they stand up.

"That room… I’ve been there."

Aurora shakes her head, confused. "When I told you about it, you didn’t say anything."

"You were terrified. I didn’t want to make things worse by telling you I thought it might be real."

"A room in a dream is real?" asks Mulan.

Stiles looks at her. "The sleeping curse. It has to be. I went through it, Aurora went through it…"

"Alice’s been through it because I wouldn’t believe her." says Scott.

Stiles look at him in awe. "Scott…"

"What else did you lie about?" asks Aurora to Stiles.

"I was… I wasn’t lying. I was protecting you."

Scott turns to Aurora. "What did she say – Alice? In the… In the dream?"

"She just said her name. She… And then, I woke up, and… It was over."

"Scott." he turns to Stiles. "It’s going to be okay."

"We are so far from okay."

"No. We have a way home now." says Stiles, looking confident.

"We have a compass, and the wardrobe ashes are still with Gage."

"Any attempt to steal from her would be suicide." says Mulan.

"Not anymore." he glances at Mulan. "We can stop her."

"How?" she asks.

"I don’t know. But I know someone who does…" he looks at Scott. "Rumpelstiltskin. He’ll know a way."

Scott realizes. "Alice." Stiles nods. "We can talk to her. Now we can communicate."

Aurora also realizes something. "Wait, wait."

Scott turns to her, mouth open. "Oh yeah, Princess. You’re going back to sleep." Aurora pouts.

 

* * *

 

**[Netherworld]**

Aurora appears in the flaming room in the Netherworld.

_"Alice!"_ she look around the room, coughing. " _Alice!_ Alice! Alice!" she crouches the keep away from the flames.

_"Hello?"_ Alice appears in the room. "Hello?"

Aurora looks around until she finds her. " _Alice!_ Alice, it is you!" she walks towards Alice.

"Yeah! Who are you?" they are standing in front of each other.

"My name is Aurora. I’m with your dad and your grandfather."

"Are they okay?"

"Yes, they’re fine. They just want to come home. And they need your help."

"Okay, so what do I need to do?"

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

At Stiles’s apartment, Alice jolts up from her dream.

_"They’re… They’re alive."_ Erica and Derek, who are asleep near Alice’s bed, are awakened by her. "They’re alive!"

Derek goes to her bed. "Who? Who’s alive?"

"My dad and Genim."

Derek smiles and pats her shoulder. "I told you, kid. I told you!" they're both smiling.

"Was… Was it that woman you saw? Did she tell you this?" asks Erica.

"Her name’s Aurora. She said they have a way home, but there’s someone in their way – someone they need us to help them stop. Someone only Mr. Hale knows how to defeat."

Erica frowns. "Who?"

Alice looks at her and then at Derek. She again looks at Erica. "Your mother." Erica stiff at hearing this.

 

* * *

 

Lydia and Peter are having lunch at Granny’s Diner. Melissa serves them burgers and fries.

"They smell delicious, Melissa." says Lydia smiling.

Melissa smiles at her. "They are delicious." she glances at Peter. "Didn’t take any dark magic, either." Lydia moves awkwardly in her seat. Melissa, still looking at Peter, says, "Oh, and, uh, I charge extra for the pickles."

Peter hums. _"Mmhmm."_ Melissa goes back up to the front. "I have a complicated relationship with her… As I do with most people."

"Well, it, uh… It did take me a little time to get to know you." he grins. "They will."

He grabs the ketchup. "You know, you should try it with ketchup. Condiments are this world’s most powerful magic." Lydia looks at him interested.

Erica enters the diner and stalks towards their table. "Peter. We need to talk."

"Do we?"

Melissa sees the incoming altercation and intervenes. "Folks, I think I may need to close early. Uh, everybody out."

Erica raises her hand a little. "No. It’s okay. We’re civil." she turns to Peter.

"Yeah, for now. Lydia, you remember the woman who locked you up for twenty-eight years?"

Lydia looks around. "Uh, I should probably just-

"No, no. Please, stay where you are. Whatever she has to say, won’t be a secret from you. Whatever she wants, she won’t get."

"I’m actually coming about the one thing that might unite us."

Peter chuckles. "And what on earth can that be?"

Erica leans forward. _"Gage."_ Peter's expression changes. "She’s coming from our land. I need your help to stop her."

"But she was dead. You told me you saw the body."

Erica sighs. "Apparently, you taught her well." Lydia looks at Peter. "She’s not, and she’s on her way. And I don’t think I need to remind you, how most unpleasant that would be for both of us."

Peter looks at her. "For you. I can handle Gage."

Erica tilts her head. "That’s not how she tells the story."

"I won in the end."

"Maybe. But there’s a big difference this time." she looks at Lydia. "This time, you have someone you care about. This time, you have a weakness."

"I’m… I’m sorry." says Lydia. "Who… Who is this woman?"

"Someone you’ll never meet." he turns to Erica. "So you say she’s coming. Where is she now?"

"With them."

 

* * *

 

**[In Fairy Tale Land -Present]**

The group is walking through the forest.

"How close are we? Alice could already be waiting in that Netherworld." says Scott.

"No, we planned to meet back there in two hours." says Aurora.

Stiles smiles. "You’re not going to leave her waiting."

Scott turns to face them. "Yeah, but what if she’s-

Aurora shakes her head. "She was fine."

"There." Stiles points at the front. "That looks like relatively safe high ground. We’ll set up camp there. Aurora, you’ll settle in and find Alice – get the information we need from Rumpelstiltskin. And we do this fast, in and out. It’s still dangerous out here."

Aurora gets caught on a branch and stops. Mulan notices. "Is something wrong?"

"No, just caught on something."

"That does not explain your arm." she looks at Aurora's burned arm.

Aurora covers her arm with her shawl. "What about my arm?"

"The burns you’re hiding – they’re not from the sun."

Aurora looks at her arm. "I… Brushed against a poison leaf." she tries to keep walking but Mulan stops her.

"You said that this Netherworld was full of smoke and flames. Aurora, if that’s where you were burned, you should not return."

"I don’t have much of a choice, do I?"

"You’re choosing to go in deeper, and staying under longer to find this girl. I vowed to Prince Phillip to protect you, not to help some strangers find a portal to another land."

"Mulan, I was cursed to spend eternity in that horrible sleep. And, the only reason I’m here, is because you and Phillip risked your lives to save me. Every day since my waking has been a gift, so let me do something with it. It’s my turn to help someone else. I’m going to go back in and find that girl." she continues walking.

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

Alice is lying down on a bed in Mr. Hale’s shop. Erica enters with a blanket.

"I brought your blanket…from your bedroom back home." she puts the blanket over Alice. Derek and Peter are standing in the background.

"Thanks." Erica smiles. "So, Gage… She’s pretty powerful?"

While Erica takes off her coat, Peter talks. "Yes, but, uh, not as powerful as I am."

Erica chuckles. "Debatable."

"Actually, no, it’s not."

Derek approaches Alice and sits on the bed. "You sure you’re okay to do this, kid?"

"I was born to do this. I’m done reading about heroes. I want to be one. Well, a heroine."

"Well, sometimes being one is knowing when not to run into the fire."

"I’ll be okay."

"Look," they look at Peter, "whatever she faces in there, will be far less dangerous than what she’ll face if we fail."

"I can do this." says Alice.

Derek nods and stands up. He glares at Peter. "Get on with it. Fast."

"Alright, Alice." Peter sits next to Alice’s bed. "Just relax. And soon, you’re going to drift off."

"What do I tell them?"

"Just listen to my bedtime story, and all will be clear." he places his hand on Alice’s forehead. "Once upon a time, Red Riding Hood and The Big Bad Wolf needed to stun a very powerful magician, long enough to lock him up in a dark dungeon."

"That was you. They used Cinderella to trap you with a magic quill."

Peter moves his hand across Alice’s face, causing her to fall asleep. He continues the motions as he speaks. "Yes, indeed a quill. And yet, it wasn’t the quill itself, but the ink that captured the Dark One – harvested from the rarest species of squid, from the bottom of a bottomless ocean. Impossible to find, unless, you’re a mermaid… Or me. I happen to have a private supply. In my jail cell… That is where they will find it."

 

* * *

 

**[In Fairy Tale Land -Present]**

The group has set up camp, and Mulan watches over Aurora as she sleeps.

Scott walks a little and Stiles follows him. "Hey…" he grabs his hand. "It’ll be okay. You’ll see Alice again. This will work." he smiles at Scott-

A noise is heard in the woods. "What was that?" asks Scott. Stiles turns to see Aurora.

 

* * *

 

**[Netherworld]**

Aurora and Alice both arrive at the room in the netherworld.

"Alice! Alice! Can you help us?"

"Yes! I know what you have to do to stop Gage! You have _to go to- "_ the flames flare out, muffling Alice’s voice. _"Rumpelstiltskin’s cell!"_

Aurora crouches. "Where? We have to go where?" a wall of flames appears in front of her. "Wait. Where do we have to go?"

"Rumpelstiltskin’s- " again, the flames cut Alice off and muffle her voice.

"Alice! Alice, I…"

A voice is heard from an unknown source. _"Aurora!"_

Aurora looks around. "Who is that?"

"Did you hear me?" asks Alice.

She turns to Alice. "No! Alice, say it again! I-

The voice is heard again. _"Aurora."_

"Did you hear that?"

The flames intensify. "No! Aurora, what’s going on?"

The voice is heard again, this time more urgently. _"Aurora!"_

"Do you hear that?" suddenly, Aurora is sucked into a vortex and is lifted out of the room.

 

* * *

 

**[In Fairy Tale Land -Present]**

The voice turns out to be Mulan, who is shaking Aurora awake.

"Aurora, wake up! Aurora, wake up! Wake up!"

Aurora opens her eyes and looks at Mulan. Mulan pushes up Aurora to stand. "Alice wasn’t finished."

"The time for that is over." Gage’s zombies have invaded the camp. Mulan draws her sword and fends them off. Elsewhere, Scott and Stiles are also fighting off the zombie horde.

Stiles notices a zombie going after Scott. "Scott, watch out!" the zombie tackles Scott to the ground, causing Scott to lose the compass. It rolls a few feet away. "The compass." Another zombie comes along and picks it up. "The compass!"

Stiles shoots the zombie with an arrow, causing the compass to fall back to the ground. Scott scrambles to grab it.

Scott approaches Stiles, who is still shooting arrows. "Any idea how to kill these things?"

Stiles hits a zombie. "None!" he shoots another arrow. "Mulan!" Mulan doesn't answers. "Mulan?" the two of them look around, but Aurora and Mulan are nowhere in sight.

"Where is she?" asks Scott.

"Scott, we’ve got to RUN for it!" Scott and Stiles flee the campsite.

Meanwhile, Mulan is helping Aurora navigate through the forest. "Come on – hurry. Aurora, go."

The zombies catch up to them. One grabs Mulan and drags her to the ground, while the others swarm Aurora. "No!"

Mulan fights off the zombie but, when she gets up, she realizes Aurora is gone. _"Aurora!"_ she looks around and runs.

Scott and Stiles have successfully escaped the zombies.

Whiles running, Scott yells, "You still in one piece?"

"Yeah, pretty much." they stop. Then they hear a rustling in the bushes. Stiles draws an arrow, but stops when Mulan emerges. "They took her. Aurora’s gone." Scott and Stiles look at each other.

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

Alice awakens from her dream, moving a little dizzy. Derek rushes to her side.

"Alice. Are you alright?" he sits on the bed.

"Did you see her? Did you tell her?" asks Peter.

Alice is still lying on the bed. "No. I… I didn’t get the chance. Something… Something happened. She… She got sucked out of there."

They all notice that Alice appears to be in pain. Alice grabs her wrist in pain. Erica approaches her. "Alice?"

"Some… Something’s wrong."

Erica pulls back Alice’s sleeve, revealing a burn over her arm. Erica looks at her, worried. "Alice…"

 

* * *

 

**[In Fairy Tale Land -Present]**

Aurora has been taken to ‘the pit’ at the Haven. Aurora is sited on the ground when Gage enters with a tray of food.

"I thought you might be hungry. I hope you enjoy stew." she places the tray in front of Aurora.

"I enjoy anything that masks the bitter aftertaste of poison."

Gage chuckles. "Plucky. I like that."

"You might as well go. I’m not going to tell you anything."

"Oh, I know. That’s alright. You’ve nothing to tell. You weren’t my target."

"The compass – sad you lost it?"

Gage shrugs slightly. "I suppose. But now, I have something to trade for it."

"They’ll never trade me for that."

"You might be more valuable than you know." Gage begins leaving, but Aurora's voice stops her.

"To who?" she turns around. "They just met me, and they’re trying to get back to their families. Do you really think they’ll sacrifice that for a stranger?"

Gage chuckles again and approaches Aurora. "Your newfound companions? You may not know them, but I do. Genim and his son just can’t help themselves. No matter the personal stakes, they won’t let an innocent die."

"We shall see."

"And what stakes do you have in their cause, Princess?" Aurora looks at her lap. "It’s not as though you’d travel back with them." she notices the look on the young woman. "Oh… What a sweet, misguided notion. Did you really think you could have a life there? Find another prince? You’ve forgotten Phillip already."

Aurora frowns. "Phillip is in my heart every moment of every day. If there was anything I could do to bring him back, I would."

"Is that so? What if I told you that when a wraith consumes a soul, it merely travels to another realm? But that soul could be brought back to this world? Show me a little courtesy, and I may explain how." Aurora kicks the tray of food at Gage. "Oh! You stupid, ungrateful girl!"

"I’m not as stupid as you think, nor my loyalty so easily bought. You can bring me a hundred meals, and make me a hundred promises, but I will never help you!"

Gage magically throws Aurora against the wall, knocking her out. "Plucky…" Gage approaches a crow that is perched on a cage in the pit. She gently strokes its chest. "Tell them." The crow flies out of the dungeon.

 

* * *

 

The crow reaches the group in the forest, and sits on Stiles’s shoulder. Everyone draws their weapons.

"Wait." the crow caws, seemingly ‘talking’ to Stiles. The crow then flies off.

Scott frowns. "What the hell was that?"

Stiles turns to them. "Gage. We have until sundown to bring her the compass. If we don’t, she’ll kill Aurora."

Scott takes out the compass. Mulan looks at him. "Give it to me."

"Hold on, Mulan. Just give us a minute to consider."

"There’s nothing to consider. A compass is not worth Aurora’s life."

"We need a plan to get back Aurora and keep the compass." says Stiles.

"My vow to Phillip was to protect Aurora. That promise is all that is left of him, so it shall be done." Mulan attempts to grab the compass out of Scott’s hand.

Scott doesn't let go of it. "Hey. Hey! I climbed a beanstalk for this. You go get your own."

_"Give it to me!"_

Stiles separates them. "Mulan. Mulan. Give us a few hours, please. If we haven’t defeated Gage by then, you can have the compass."

"You can’t hope to defeat her. We no longer have access to the Dark One’s assistance."

Stiles looks at the floor and then at her. "Yes, we do."

"How? Aurora’s gone." says Mulan.

"Aurora isn’t the only one who’s been under a sleeping curse." Scott thinks about it for a moment. "I can go back to that Netherworld."

"The door to that place is closed. You said it yourself."

"There may be a way… A way for me to go back into a deep slumber. One that can let me access it again."

"Another sleeping curse?" says Scott.

Stiles turns to him. "No, not another curse. I don’t need one. I’ve been under already. I need to go into a sleep where my natural defenses slip away – where my mind stops protecting me."

"How?" asks Mulan.

Stiles turns to her again. "Your sleeping powder… If I inhale it, I will fall into a deep enough sleep that I should be able to do this."

"I used the last of it on the giant."

"Then make some more."

Mulan looks at Scott, who raises his eyebrows. Mulan thinks about it for a moment. "The poppy plant is extremely rare in this kingdom, but I know of a place that may grow some more. It’s a bit of a journey from here."

"Can we make it by sundown?" asks Stiles.

Mulan nods. "We have to hurry." they continue to walk.

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

Erica is tending to Alice’s burn.

"Here. Let me take care of this." Erica nods. Peter magically heals the injury.

"What caused this?" she asks.

"When you venture deeper into the Netherworld instead of away, there are risks. Someone woke Aurora before her soul was ready to return. The violence of that act tore her away," he point at Alice. "and injured Alice. We’re lucky it wasn’t worse. She’s going to need some time to recover before she can be sent back."

"Out of the question." says Erica at the same time Derek says, "Not a chance in hell."

"Derek stands up. We’d be monsters to even consider risking her life again."

Peter stands up too. "Careful with your tone, Wolf. I understand your concern for the girl, but I know Gage. Without our help, Genim and Scott will soon be dead. And then…" he looks at Erica. "A true monster will be on her way to Beacon Hills."

Erica stands up. "Aurora is gone. Why do we need to send Alice back to that fiery inferno with no one there to receive our message?"

Derek thinks about it for a moment, giving them his back. He realizes something. "Because someone will be there."

He turns around. "Who?" asks Erica.

_"Genim."_

"Well, that’s an awfully big assumption."

"No. No, it’s not. He was there once before. He can go back. He can find a way. He will – I know it. And I’ll be waiting."

Erica crosses her arms. "You’re going to this Netherworld?"

"I faced you. How bad could it be?" he glances at Peter.

"It’s not as simple as that. You can’t get there. You haven’t been under a sleeping curse."

"Well, then put me under one."

"If we do that, there’s a chance you might never waken up."

"Sure I will. When I see him, he’ll kiss me, and I’ll be fine. Now, put me under. I’ve spent far too much time looking for my mate. It is time to bring him home."

 

* * *

 

**[In Fairy Tale Land -Present]**

In the pit, Aiden tries to awaken an unconscious Aurora.

"Wake up. Wake up." she sees him a little fuzzy. "Come on, sweetheart. Wake up. Wake up." he looks at his side and then at her again. "Wake up. On your feet. Hurry."

Aurora gradually comes to and realizes who it is. "No! No! Are you going to kill me?"

"If I were here for that, then waking you first might not be the best course of action." he breaks the shackles on her wrists.

Aurora frowns, alarmed. "So what? Did Gage send you?"

"Gage has no idea I’m here."

"I don’t… I don’t understand."

"Look, I know you’re sleepy… Isn’t it obvious? I’m setting you free."

"What is this? Some sort of pirate’s ruse?"

"Gage’s denied me passage to Beacon Hills, and my vengeance. And now, I’m going to deny her her wishes, starting with the compass. In pirate terms, you might say I’m firing a shot across my enemy’s bow."

"You’d risk your life to break in here, all so you could thwart Gage?"

"I don’t like being double-crossed. Now, go." he moves aside, letting the door free.

Aurora looks at him and smiles. "Thank you." Aurora goes to leave, but Hook stops her, grabbing her wrist.

"You can thank me by doing me one favour."

She lets go. "What?"

"Give Scott a message. Tell him, that the deal still stands. If he provides me passage back to his realm, I swear I will help him find that dust that opens the portal."

"You really want to assist us?"

"It hurts Gage and helps me. Of course I do." he looks at the floor. "Now, go." Aurora runs, leaving Aiden alone.

 

* * *

 

The group is still traveling through the woods to find the poppies.

"Once we crest this ridge, we’ll be near the woods of the dead. The last poppies in this realm have taken seed there."

Scott looks at Stiles. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I’m fine." he walks rapidly.

"Hey. Wait. Wait." he stops Stiles. "No, no, no. You look nervous. This Netherworld… How bad is it? What’s it like?"

"It’s like you’re, um… Lost, drifting in the dark. No one to talk to, nothing to do. Except think of all the people that you love, and how you’ll never see them again."

Scott frowns. "Alice was lost in that dark too because of me."

"What are you talking about?"

"She tried so hard to convince me I was the saviour."

"Stop it. Nobody would’ve believed Alice’s stories."

"But her father should have."

"Okay. You want to play the blame game? If I hadn’t told Gage about Erica’s true love, Gage never would’ve killed him. Erica wouldn’t want revenge. The curse? Never would have happened. We could spend all day trying to figure out why each of us should feel guilty, but it will not help us get home."

"You really think we’re going to make it back?"

"If there’s one thing your father’s taught me, it’s not to give up." Scott smiles. "Now, it’s time for me to go back to sleep." Stiles continues walking.

"It’s Erica." says Scott, making the other stop.

Stiles looks at him. "What?"

"Erica. That’s who we should blame."

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

Erica is preparing the potion for the sleeping curse, using supplies from Mr. Hale’s shop. Alice enters and watches her work.

"It smells funny."

"I know, sweetheart. It’s a curse. It’s not meant to be pleasant."

"So the potion’s finished? Mr. Hale had everything you needed in his shop?"

"Yes. We’re almost ready."

Alice looks at all the supplies. "So this is how you do it – Magic."

Erica nods. "There are many ways. It’s never easy."

"And… Have you been using magic?"

Erica stops. "Alice, I told you I wouldn’t, and I haven’t. Except for… With Daniel. …And now. I’ve really been trying."

"It’s okay. At least you’re using it to help people now."

Erica is gripping Alice hand. "I’m trying. And after this, I won’t."

"I know." she continues with the potion. "Will Derek be okay?"

"He’ll be…asleep. And in there, he won’t die. Peter’s explaining everything to him right now."

"It should be me. I can go in there without a curse and still come back."

"Alice. Derek and I have many differences, but, on this, we agree. We won’t let you risk your safety. It’s just not worth it."

"It is to me. He won’t wake up."

"Unless, he succeeds. And if there’s one thing I know about your grandparents, they always find each other." Alice smiles.

 

* * *

 

**[In Fairy Tale Land -Present]**

The group has finally found a single poppy in the forest.

"It’s beautiful." says Stiles.

"I’ll use my dagger to crush the seeds." Mulan takes out her dagger. "We’re doing this the old-fashioned way."

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

Peter is discussing the process to Derek. He has brought him to a spinning wheel.

"What do you mean, the old-fashioned way?"

"You’re about to join a quite distinguished club, Derek. Before such innovations as the apple, back when the sleeping curse first came to be, a more direct method was required… Through blood." he raises the needle. "By pricking one’s finger on the needle of a spinning wheel, one falls under the spell." he looks at Erica. "Your Majesty, you did his mate. I’m sure you’d like the honours."

Erica rolls her eyes and approaches Peter, taking the needle. Erica dips the end of the needle into the sleeping potion, the needle absorbs the potion, and then she places it back onto the wheel. "It’s all yours." she says to Derek.

Peter sits in front of the wheel. "Good luck." says Alice, approaching Derek. She then hugs him.

"It’s going to be alright."

Still hugging him, she asks, "How do you know?"

"Well…" Derek sits on the bed, looking at Alice. "How did you know Scott would save you after you ate the turnover?"

"I… I believed in him."

"The way Genim and I believed he’d come back to break the curse. That’s the kind of faith that runs in our family."

Alice takes the pendant from around her neck and gives it to Derek. "This helps control the flames in the room. It’ll keep you safe." she puts it around his neck.

Derek smiles. "I will guard it with my life."

 

* * *

 

**[In Fairy Tale Land -Present]**

Mulan is grinding up the poppy with her knife, while Stiles sits down and prepares.

"The powder’s nearly ready."

"How long will the effects last?" asks Stiles, sitting down.

"It’s difficult to say. Maybe an hour, or much less."

"Well, I shouldn’t need much time. As long as Alice’s in there when I am."

Scott extends his hand to him. "I’ll be right here." Stiles takes it. "Say hi to my daughter for me." Stiles nods. The poppy powder is finally ready. Mulan holds the handful of powder up to her face and blows towards Stiles. Stiles inhales it, knocking him out.

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

Derek stares at the needle, as Peter spins the wheel. Erica and Alice watch from the side.

"When I awake, I’ll be in that fiery room?"

"Not exactly. That room is where those who’ve already awoken from the curse return. You, however, are being put under for the first time."

"Then how will I know where to go? How the hell am I supposed to find a room with no door?"

"And that, dearie, is the conundrum we’re all depending on you solving. Now, I say this with the utmost sincerity… Good luck."

He lets the wheel spinning. This time, Derek extends his hand a pricks his finger on the needle. He quickly goes under the curse, falling in the bed.

 

* * *

 

**[Netherworld]**

When Derek arrives in the Netherworld, he finds himself in a dark room, lit only by a single torch. He picks the torch up and begins to wander. All of the walls around him are mirrored.

_"Genim!"_

Meanwhile, Stiles arrives in the flaming room. _"Alice? Alice?_ Alice? Alice?! Where are you?" he keeps searching for the girl around the room.

Derek is still wander through the mirrored part of the Netherworld. In the mirror, he realizes that Alice’s necklace is glowing blue. He holds it in his hand, and realizes that it glows brighter the closer he gets to his destination. It continues to glow brighter, until it burns his hand. He drops the pendant on the ground, looking at it. He bends over to pick it up, but instead touches the floor itself. He draws back his hand when the floor burns him. "The room..."

Using the torch, Derek breaks through the floor, which appears to be made of glass. It shatters, and he falls into the flaming room with Stiles. He looks around and looks for Stiles.

_"Wolf?"_ he turns around and sees Stiles at the other side of the room. "Wolf?"

"Genim!" Stiles smiles at him and they run to each other but are stopped by a wall of flames.

Stiles looks confused. "I don’t understand. I… Alice should be here."

"I wouldn’t let her come back. This is… This is too dangerous."

Stiles smiles, "You found me."

Derek returns the smile. "You found _me_. I knew you’d be here."

Stiles looks around the room. "I don’t know how much time we have."

"Peter… He says there’s a way to stop Gage. We have to stun her like we did with him."

"The quill."

Derek shakes his head. "It wasn’t the quill, it was the ink. There’s a jar of it in his cell where we kept him. Get it. Get it, stop her, and come home."

Another wall of flames appears between them and they dodge it. Stiles looks at Derek. "Wolf, how are you here?" he narrow his eyes, "There’s no way for you to be here, unless…" he realizes.

Derek nods. "I had to see you."

"You’re in a sleeping curse."

Another wall of flames appears between them and they crouch. Derek lets out a breath. "It was worth it."

"Now you’re cursed."

"A curse you’re going to break with true love’s kiss." Derek leaps over the flames towards Stiles, landing right in front of him. Stiles smiles at him. The flames are now gone and there’s only ashes. "Now…" they go to kiss, but the two of them go straight through each other.

Stiles tries to touch him but he can’t. "No!"

"It’s a Netherworld." Stiles looks at him. "We’re not really here."

Stiles begins to fade and his eyes widen. "I’m waking up!"

"It’s okay. You’ll get back, and then you’ll wake me as I woke you. You will always find me, and I will always find you."

"Yes. Will we always lose each other, too? Is that our fate?"

"No. I refuse to believe that. You need to have faith… In _us_."

Stiles is almost completely faded _. "I’m waking up."_ he says with a lump in his throat.

"It’s okay. You can do this."

_"Wolf..."_

"I love you."

"I love y-

Stiles disappears completely, leaving Derek alone in the now again burning room.

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

Erica, Peter, and Alice are waiting for Derek to wake up.

Alice is beside him. "Come on… Come back." she turns to Erica and Peter. "Should he be in there so long?"

Erica smiles. "I’m sure it’s fine. I imagine they’re just catching up." Alice grimaces and looks back at Derek. Erica looks to Peter, who shakes his head.

 

* * *

 

**[In Fairy Tale Land -Present]**

Scott, who is sleeping across from Stiles, wakes up as Stiles comes out of the dream.

"Hey. Hey, you okay?" Stiles smiles but suddenly stands up and jerks away from Scott. "What… What happened?" he looks at Stiles looking at the rock where the powder was. "What are you doing?"

"I’m looking for more powder."

"Well, I’m pretty sure we’re out of that. What happened?"

Stiles shook his head. "No. I have to go back in. He’s all alone." he rambles.

"Who, Alice? What? Is she okay?" asks Scott worried.

"No. Derek. He went under a sleeping spell so he could see me. He thought that my kiss would wake him, but it didn’t. And now he’s trapped."

"Okay, slow down. Derek is trapped in there?"

"I have to get back. There’s only one way to help him."

"True love’s kiss." says Scott.

Stiles nods and continues ranting. "Yes, but… It won’t work in there. We have to get back. If we don’t-

Scott grabs him by the shoulders. "We will. We will."

Stiles frowns. "Now you’re so sure?"

"Yes. You told me to have faith, and now I’m telling you. We will make it back. Okay? Did you get the information?"

Stiles nods. "It’s Rumpelstiltskin. He said the key to stopping her is in his jail cell."

"Okay. Then let’s go get it. Come on – get your stuff. Come on." Scott helps Stiles up, who goes to retrieve his things. Scott checks his pockets, then becomes frantic. "No…" he looks around.

"What?"

Scott eyes widen. "The compass is gone. And so is Mulan."

 

* * *

 

Mulan is shown running through the woods, compass in hand.

 

* * *

 

Gage enters the pit and finds Aurora missing.

_"Looking for someone?"_ Aiden is waiting for her. He startles her for a moment, but she regains her pose.

Gage chuckles. "Oh, don’t tell me you were dumb enough to let her go."

"She was never going to give you what you wanted anyway."

"So, you freed her. And stuck around for the petty satisfaction of seeing me suffer?"

"Oh, watching you suffer is a tempting motivation, but it wasn’t that."

"Well, then you must have a death wish." Gage magically throws and binds Hook against the wall. She removes his Hook and traces it along his chest. "You know I have to kill you."

"You should try thanking me."

"Oh, really? Why’s that?"

"Because I’ve brought you a gift. It’s in the satchel." with his gaze he points the satchel on his belt.

She glances at it. "What is it?"

"Customarily, surprise is part of the fun of gift giving. Open it."

Gage removes the satchel from Hook’s belt. She looks into the bag, her eyes widen. "Is that…"

"Indeed, it is. And with it, you’ll get everything you want." she grins.

 

* * *

 

Mulan is running through the forest, when an arrow zooms past her head, hitting a tree. Stiles appears with his bow and an arrow in it.

"That was a warning shot. Try to run, and I promise the next one won’t be."

Mulan, with her back still at them, holds up her hands. "How did you find me?"

Stiles shrugs. "I know a thing or two about tracking."

"All we want is the compass." says Scott.

Mulan turns around. "Very well." Mulan goes to draw her sword, but Stiles tackles her to the ground before she gets a chance. He points an arrow to her neck.

"Give me the compass."

"And seal Aurora’s fate?"

"We learned how to overpower Gage. Once we get what we need, we will defeat her, and Aurora will be free."

"Another journey – just as I predicted there would be. Our best chance to save Aurora, is to make that trade now."

"Not going to happen. Without that compass, we can’t get home."

She glances at the arrow. "Then I hope you’re prepared to use that arrow."

Stiles and Mulan look at each other. Stiles draws his weapon back, but Aurora’s voice stops him.

_"Stop!"_ Aurora appears over the woods. They all look at her.

"Okay, don’t take this the wrong way, but how the hell did you get here?" asks Scott.

Aurora walks towards them. "Let Mulan go. I said, let her go!" Stiles gets off of Mulan, and Aurora helps her up.

"Were you followed?" asks Mulan to her.

"I… I don’t think so. Gage may know I’m gone, but she didn’t see me escape."

"How did you escape?" asks Scott.

"It was Hook. He let me go."

"Why?"

"Because of you." Scott looks confused, the same as the others. "He said he wanted to prove to you, that you should’ve trusted him. That if you had trusted him…" it cuts to Gage, who is holding Aurora’s heart in her hand. Whatever Gage says, Aurora mimics.

Aurora/Gage are saying, "You could’ve defeated Gage together. That the two of you could’ve gotten the remains of the wardrobe. Without him, you’ll have to go up against her all by yourself. He only wants to help. I… I think he may care for you." Hook is watching the display.

Aiden grins. "Nice touch, that."

"But you know he won’t trust you."

Aiden walks to her. "Ah, he doesn’t have to. All I need, is for him to believe that I was genuine in letting the girl go, which I wager he does now. You’re welcome."

"Impressive. You took a heart."

"Now you’ve a princess."

"Indeed, I do."

"Now, can we get on with the business of going to Beacon Hills… Together?"

Gage grins. "Why not? I hate to travel alone. All we need is the compass."

"Which will soon be delivered." Aiden exits the pit.

 

* * *

 

The four (Scott, Stiles, Mulan and Aurora) are still talking in the woods.

"Did you find a way to stop Gage?" asks Aurora.

"Yes."

"Where are we going?"

"Rumpelstiltskin’s cell." says Scott, holding the compass.

Aurora nods. "Great. Then lead the way."

The group sets off, as Gage continues to manipulate Aurora’s actions. She is looking at Aurora's heart, smirking.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... what do you guys think? Will Scott and Stiles return to Beacon Hills soon? Will Stiles awake Derek?  
> Ughh!!! I loved writing the part in the netherworld with Derek and Stiles!  
> And what about the end? Gage is controlling Aurora! Will they notice and how will they help her? 
> 
> Next chapter on Tuesday or Friday. Leave reviews and tell me~


	9. The Queen Of Hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry! My internet failed and I’ve been a week or so without internet and I couldn’t update the chapter. Well, I didn’t had internet for 3 months and my sweet neighbor let me use hers, but then hers failed and now were both without internet. So I went to a cyber internet and here I am.

**[In Hillsbeacon, Character’s Past]**

At the Evil Queen's castle, a cloaked figure walks up the stairs leading to a tower. Along the way, he encounters a guard on the stairs.

"Halt."

The person stops. "Food for the prisoner." he says, raising a bucket.

"It’s not mealtime. Who are you? Identify yourself, slave!" the guard launches himself to the man and they fight. The man easily defeats the guard in a fight.

The man takes out the hood, revealing himself as Aiden. "Slave? I prefer Captain." he takes the keys from the dead guard and continues his way upwards. At the top, he enters a room, where Belle is being held captive. She looks at him. "Hi… You must be Belle." he closes the door and turns to her.

"The Queen sent you, didn’t she?" she straightens as he walks up to her. "She wants you to kill me."

"I’m not here to kill you, love. I’m here to rescue you." Aiden begins to unlock her shackles.

She frowns. "Rescue me? Who are you?"

He looks at her. "A friend. We haven’t much time. Your father’s life is in danger." Belle frowns. "He’s being attacked by the very same monster who stole you away from your family in the first place." he unlocks all her shackles.

She chuckles. "What, Rumpelstiltskin?"

"The Dark One – he must be stopped." he stands up, taking Belle up too. "You spent more time with him than anyone. There are rumours of a magical weapon that has the power to kill him."

"No, Let… Let me talk to him. He’s not a monster."

"Belle, your father’s life hangs in the balance. I need to know what that weapon is, and where to find it."

"I don’t know what you’re talking about, and I have no idea how to… How to kill Rumpelstiltskin."

"You don’t?"

"No. And… And nor would I."

Aiden bits his lip. "Hm. Then, I’m afraid I’m not here to rescue you." he backhands Belle, rendering her unconscious. "So pretty… Yet, so useless." Aiden raises his arm, preparing to kill her with his hook, but is stopped when his hook is removed magically by the Evil Queen.

"No. Not useless." he turns around to look at her. "She’s a valuable chess piece."

"Do I look like I’m playing a game of chess?" she closes the door. He raises his hand at her. "My hook, if you please."

"No."

Aiden grins to himself and walks up to her. "The asking was me being a gentleman."

"Is that any way to address a queen? Even a pirate should have better manners than that." he glares at her. She begins walking around him. "Yes… I know who you are… Captain. I know why you came here from Neverland. And I know all about the crocodile you wish to skin."

"Then you also know, that I’ll stop at nothing."

"So dedicated and resourceful. No one has been able to fight their way past my defenses before." while looking at him, she points at the unconscious Belle. "She can’t help you kill Rumpelstiltskin, Hook. But I can, if you do something for me." with his hook still on her hand, she attracts Aiden to her. "Care to join me for a drink?"

 

* * *

 

At her chambers, The Evil Queen pours out two drinks.

"Things are about to change in this world." and hands one to Hook. "Radically. I have plans to enact a curse that will take everyone to a far-off land."

"How will that help me?"

She turns around. "This new realm? It’s a land without magic. Where the Dark One will be stripped of his powers. There, you won’t need any magical weapon to kill him. You can do it with a mere flick of your wrist."

"Tell me what I have to do."

She grins and turns around, her back to him and begins walking. "There’s one person I don’t want following me to this new land. You’re to see to it that doesn’t happen."

"An assassination. Who is it you want me to dispose of?"

She glances at him. "My mother." she says without emotion.

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

In Mr. Hale’s shop, Erica checks on Derek, who is still under the sleeping curse. She goes to the front part, where Peter is.

He looks at her for a moment and then at the book he's reading. "Any change?"

"No. He’s not improving. He needs true love’s kiss. He won’t wake up until Stiles comes back."

" _Until?_ Well, that’s rather optimistic, isn’t it?"

"What are you talking about?"

"They’re up against your mother. The only chance Genim and Scott have of defeating her, is with the squid ink."

She nods. "Which is why you sent the message through Derek."

"Which would be beneficial, if we knew that message were delivered. But alas, given the Prince’s condition, we don’t know." Erica looks at the counter. "As such, it’s important we take precautions. We have to consider the possibility that, when that portal opens, it won’t be his family that come through. It’ll be Gage."

Erica gaps, looking at him. "And neither one of us wants that."

He nods and walks around the shop. "We have to find where they’re coming through, and destroy that portal."

"But whoever came through would die."

"Exactly. But, I’m confident between the two of us, we can summon up enough magic to complete the task."

"Well, what if we’re wrong? What if that portal opens up, and it’s not my mother? What if Stiles and Scott do defeat Gage, and go through it?"

"Well, I believe in this world, they call that a win-win."

"How exactly is that?"

"If we stop Gage, you are protected from your mother’s wrath. If, on the other hand, we stop Genim and Scott, well… You become the only mother in your daughter’s life, now don’t you?" Erica stares at him. "Look, magic is unpredictable in this world. If something unfortunate were to happen while you were attempting to help… Alice could hardly blame you for that, could she?"

"No. I can’t lie to him. I am trying to be a better mother."

Peter walks to her. "You won’t be able to be a better anything if Gage comes through. And if she does, she will be a threat to everyone – including your daughter. So, if you truly want to be a good mother to Alice – to protect her – if you want to be better, prove it." she looks at him, her face showing worry.

 

* * *

 

**[In Fairy Tale Land -Present]**

Stiles and company arrive at Rumpelstilskin’s cell. While Aurora and Mulan look around, Scott and Stiles keep behind.

"Rumpelstiltskin’s cell. I haven’t been here since before Erica’s curse. This is where he told us you were going to be the saviour."

Scott looks at him. "He knew?"

"It was prophesized. Come on."

Aurora comes out of the cell. "The squid ink – it’s not here." Inside, they find the cell completely empty.

Stiles frowns. "Peter said we would find it."

They begin to check the crevices of the walls. "Well, was there anyone else in here with him? Could they have taken the ink?" asks Mulan.

"No, he was kept alone." said Stiles, turning to look at her. While they are talking, Aurora finds a piece of paper tucked into the wall. "Visitors were forbidden. He was too dangerous to allow any human contact."

"How’d he keep from going crazy?" asked Scott.

"He didn’t." says Aurora, looking at the piece of paper.

"What is it?"

"Is that a message?" asks Scott.

"Yes." Aurora walks to Scott." And I think it’s for you." and she hands Scott the paper.

"Why would you think…" on the paper, _‘Scott’_ is written over and over again, and nothing else, "That."

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

Alice is reading the ‘Genim’ story to Derek from her book.

"With one kiss, true's love power made everything right again. But this was not the end of their story. It was just the beginning."

Erica enters and smiles at her. "I think this time, it’ll happen the other way around."

"You think so?"

Erica leans forward. "I do." she kneels in front of Alice. "Which is why I need you to stay here and watch Derek for a little while."

"Where are you going?"

Erica glances at Derek. "Peter and I need to prepare for Scott and Stiles’s return. Coming through the portal won’t be easy. We need to make sure everything’s in place."

"Really? You’re really going to help them?"

"I promised you I was going to do better – to be better. So, yes, I’m going to do everything in my power to see to it they come home safely."

"Wow. You really have changed."

Alice smiles at her, making Erica feel guilty. "Be back as soon as I can." she stands up and leaves.

 

* * *

 

Erica and Peter enter the mines. Everyone else has already left.

"I’m really glad you, uh, came to your senses."

"Let’s just get this over with."

"It’s right through here." they arrive to where the dwarves had found the diamonds. "Ah, yes. Should suit our purposes, no?"

"How much do we need?"

Peter chuckles. "All of it."

"How are we going to do that?"

"With a little help from a fairy." he takes out a wand. "Dead one. Believe me, no one mourns her."

He waves the wand and magically absorbs the power from the diamonds. The diamonds disappear, and the wand glows with magic.

 

* * *

 

**[In Hillsbeacon, Character’s Past]**

The Evil Queen waves her hand over Aiden’s hook, causing it to glow.

"It’s now…" she hands it back to him. "Enchanted. It will enable you to rip out her heart. I believe you’ve seen it done before."

"Yes."

"The enchantment will only allow you to rip out one heart, so make sure you do it right."

"What could she have possibly done to warrant such brutality?"

"That’s my business. Yours is to kill her, and bring her body back to me."

"Easy enough. When will I set forth on this murderous journey?"

She grins. "Immediately. But you won’t be going alone." she walks over to the sitting area, where there is a blanket covering something large on the chair. She pulls it back, revealing a corpse. "You remember Claude?"

"Can’t say that I do."

She makes a disgusted face. "You killed him in the cell block."

"Ah, yes. I didn’t recognize him without my hook in his neck. Forgive me, but isn’t he a bit of dead weight?"

"I banished my mother to a far-off land some time ago. You’re going to need a portal to get to her."

She pulls out the hat box containing Deaton’s hat.

"The rules are simple – one goes in, one comes back. Or, in this case, two in, two back. You’ll arrive with Claude, and you’ll return with my mother."

Aiden nods and walks towards her. "Now tell me… Which far-off land do I have the pleasure of visiting today?"

She takes out the hat. "Wonderland."

"Happily named, I’m sure. How will I find her?"

"Oh, don’t worry. She’ll find you." the Evil Queen spins the hat on the floor, creating a purple vortex.

 

* * *

 

**[Wonderland]**

In Wonderland, Aiden has been captured and is escorted by several guards to the Queen of Hearts and various other citizens of Wonderland. Her face is obscured by a mask.

"Kneel, before the Queen of Hearts." says the Knave of Hearts as the guards make Aiden kneel.

"Appreciate the warm welcome."

The Queen of Hearts uses the tube to speak through. The Knave of Hearts relays her message. "The Queen wants to know why you’ve come to Wonderland."

"I’m in search of someone. In her native land, she goes by Gage."

The crowd begins to whisper as the use of the name ‘Gage’. The Queen of Hearts removes her mask, and reveals herself to be Gage. "In this land, she goes by Your Majesty." she tilts her head. "Leave us." Everyone exits, leaving Gage and Aiden alone. "Your name, pirate?"

"Hook." he says bowing.

"What a clever nickname."

Hook pulls a pearl necklace out of his pocket and approaches Gage. "I come bearing gifts, if you allow me."

While she talks, she goes down the stairs. "This hat – your portal… If I understand correctly, the same number who travels through, must also return." she approaches Aiden. "You arrived with him," she points at Claude, "but who shall you return with?"

Aiden throws the necklace over his shoulder, "You." and plunges his hand inside her chest. However, when he removes his hook nothing happens. Aiden's eyes widen. "What?"

Gage chuckles. "I’m the ‘Queen’ of Hearts. Do you really think I’d be so careless, as to keep my heart where everyone else does? This…" Gage sticks her hand into Aiden’s chest, causing him to grimace in pain. "Is how it’s done. Tell me – who did this? Who sent you here to kill me? Who?"

Aiden begins fighting to breath. "Your daughter."

Gage looks taken back. "Erica? She… Wants me dead?" she thinks for a moment. "You’re now going to tell me everything, and do exactly what I want. Because when you hold a heart, you control it. You have the power."

 

* * *

 

**[In Fairy Tale Land -Present]**

The group is still scouring the cell in search of the ink. Scott is still looking at the paper.

"What does this even mean?" asks Scott.

"He was obsessed with you, Scott. You were the key to breaking the curse." says Stiles, climbed at the wall of rocks.

Aurora huffs. "We’ve looked everywhere. There’s no ink in this cell."

"Well, it has to be. He told Derek." says Stiles.

While looking at the paper, Scott says, "You were in a Netherworld. Maybe something got lost in translation."

"No. He heard right." Mulan holds up an empty bottle.

Stiles and Aurora approach her. "You found it?"

"In a manner of speaking. There was ink in the cell."

"Son of a bitch…" mutters Scott. Suddenly, Aurora grabs a rock and throws it against a lever just outside of the cell. "Aurora, what are you doing?!" the door to the cell falls down, trapping the four of them inside.

"Helping me." Gage and Hook arrive. Gage magically summons the compass to her.

"No!" Scott begins shaking the cell.

"No. Don’t waste your energy, dear. Rumpelstiltskin himself couldn’t escape from this cell. Thank you, Aurora. We couldn’t have done it without you."

Scott turns to her. "Why would you do this?"

Also does Stiles. "How could you?"

"Don’t blame her. She was only doing what she was told." Gage pulls out Aurora’s heart.

"You took her heart?"

"Actually, I did." said Aiden, leaned on the wall from behind. "It was a gift."

Gage squeezes the heart, causing Aurora to yell out in pain. Mulan holds her. "Forgive us. We’d love to stay, but Beacon Hills awaits."

The two of them turn to leave, but Scott calls out to Aiden. "Hook. Wait." Aiden turns to him. "Please don’t do this. My daughter is in Beacon Hills. She needs me."

Aiden walks towards him. "Perhaps you should’ve considered that, before you abandoned me on that beanstalk."

"You would’ve done the same."

"Actually, no." he takes out the mummified bean that the giant had on his necklace. "Do you know what this is, Scott?"

"The bean that the giant kept." Scott tries to take it but Aiden doesn't let him.

"Yes, indeed. A pirate always keeps a souvenir of his conquest, but this… Well, this is much more than a mere trinket. This is a symbol. Something that was once magical, full of hope, possibility… Now look at it. Dried up, dead, useless. Much like you. The time for making deals is done, just as I’m done… With you." he walks to Gage again.

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

Cora frantically runs into the mine, "Leroy!" where she finds Leroy staring vacantly up at the ceiling where the diamonds once were. "What’s the emergency?" she stands beside him. "Leroy." she also looks up at the ceiling.

"They’re gone. They’re all gone."

 

* * *

 

Alice is still reading by Derek’s bedside. Cora, Leroy, and the rest of the dwarves enter.

"Where are they? Erica and Peter."

Alice frowns. "What’s going on?"

"All the magic has been drained from the mines."

"They stole it?"

"They snuck in after our shift and took everything. Nobody steals from a dwarf!" says Leroy.

"Except the Queen." says Doc.

"…And Rumpelstiltskin." says Happy. Leroy glares at them.

"If they’re not helping Scott and Stiles that… That means my mom lied to me." Alice looks at the floor.

Cora approaches her. "I’m sorry, Alice."

"We need to find her. We need to stop them. We need to help Scott and Stiles." Cora nods.

 

* * *

 

**[In Fairy Tale Land -Present]**

Scott is futilely banging the door of the cell with his sword, while the rest of them watch.

Stiles is leaned over the wall. "We aren’t going to break it down, Scott. It was enchanted to hold Rumpelstiltskin. We don’t have a chance." Scott sits on the ground, defeated. Aurora also sits on the ground, beside Mulan.

"This is my fault." says Aurora.

"No, it’s mine." says Mulan. "Gage stole your heart because I failed to protect you."

"That’s very sweet, but I believe it’s my fault." says Scott. "I’m the saviour, and I’m not doing much saving, am I?"

Stiles sits beside him. "We’re going to win this fight, you know. Good always defeats evil."

"You sound like Alice."

Stiles smiles. "Guess optimism runs in the family."

"I think it skipped a generation." says Scott.

"You should know better than anybody. You broke the curse."

"What have I done since then? I got us stranded over here, burned down the wardrobe, let Gage get the ash, and now, the compass. The only reason I ever broke the curse, was because it was exactly what Gold wanted me to do. I had nothing to do with it."

"What are you talking about?"

"He told you I was the saviour. It was his plan. Once I fulfilled that role, maybe that’s all I was ever meant to do. Everything I’ve ever done… He had it all mapped out before I was even born. I’m not powerful. I’m… I’m not… A saviour." he shows Stiles the paper. "I’m a name on a piece of paper. I’m a pawn, and that’s exactly why we are in here. And Gage’s on her way to Beacon Hills."

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Gage and Aiden are traveling through a field.

"Where are we going?"

"Lake Nostos. The legend says its waters hold the power to restore what was once lost. It’ll return magic to what remains of this wardrobe. And then, we’ll be able to cross worlds."

They arrive at the dried up Lake Nostos. "I may be a simple pirate, but… I know one thing – lakes have water."

Gage glares at him, and waves her hand, and a small vortex magically forms in the middle on the former lake. Suddenly, a geyser of water shoots up from the ground. "After everything we’ve been through, why do you still doubt me?"

 

* * *

 

**[Wonderland]**

In Wonderland, Gage still has her hand in Aiden’s chest.

"I’ve told you all I know. Now have some honour, and kill me."

Gage chuckles. "Honour? For the pirate who snuck into my palace to assassinate me?"

"At your daughter’s behest."

"She should’ve come. She should’ve killed me herself." Gage removes her hand from his chest, but leaves his heart intact. She goes and sits on her throne.

Aiden stands up from the ground. "Mercy seems a bit out of character."

"Oh, not mercy, Hook. You’re going to help me. Erica knows my methods better than anyone. If I was controlling you, she’d know. This has to be your choice."

"Why should I?"

"Because, my dear, I’m the only one who can give you what you want."

"Is that so?"

"This curse my daughter plans to enact? This new land she’s taking everyone to? You won’t remember who you are. So tell me, Captain – how do you expect to kill someone, when you can’t even remember him? But, if you do what I say, I’ll make sure you not only kill him, but that you remember every single moment."

"Well, what shall you have me do?"

"Get me close to my daughter. And then, I’ll rip her heart out."

 

* * *

 

**[In Hillsbeacon, Character’s Past]**

Gage lies in a casket and pretends to be dead. Aiden brings the Evil Queen in to show her the results.

"Satisfied?"

Erica doesn’t look at him. "Did she put up a fight?"

"Nothing I couldn’t handle."

"Thank you. Now leave us. I’d like a moment alone to say goodbye." Aiden nods and exits. Erica approaches the casket. "I’m sorry, mother. Without you, I never would’ve become the person I am now. But I had no choice. I had to do this. After you killed Daniel, you told me something I’ve never forgotten. _'Love is weakness'_." she has tears on her eyes. "Well, mother, you are my weakness, _because I love you_. That’s why I couldn’t risk taking you to the new land with me. Your grip on my heart is just _too_ strong. And for what I need to do… I can’t have any weakness." she places a rose on top of Gage’s body and smiles one last time. "Goodbye, mother." Erica exits the room.

Still laying there, Gage grips the rose as Aiden emerges from the shadows. "What happened? You didn’t kill her."

He helps her sitting. She looks at him. "There’s been a change in plans."

"What would that be?"

"My daughter’s curse is coming. We have to protect ourselves."

 

* * *

 

The Evil Queen’s curse rips through the Enchanted Forest, the smoke quickly progressing across the land. Gage and Aiden watch from a distance as it approaches. Gage strikes the ground with her sceptre, creating a beam of light that shoots up towards the sky. Eventually, the beam scatters, creating a domed shield around a small section on the land. The curse covers over the shield.

Aiden glances at Gage. "Wouldn’t it have been easier to reconcile with her before her curse destroys the land?"

She shook her head. "Erica doesn’t need me – not now. Not when she thinks she’s about to WIN." she grimaces, "But I still have a place in her heart. And the curse won’t last forever. It will end. In twenty-eight years, there’ll be a savior. And he’ll break it."

_"Twenty-eight years?"_

Gage chuckles. "You won’t even notice. You’ll be frozen, like all those in this corner of the land. But, when the curse ends, our quest will resume. And, when it does, Erica will truly have lost everything, and then she’ll need me. That’s when we’ll go to this new land." she looks at Aiden. "You’ll get your revenge. And me, I’ll…" she looks at the front. "Help her pick up the pieces."

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

Erica and Peter are walking through the woods towards the ‘wishing well’.

"You’re certain the portal’s going to open up all the way out here?"

"There." he points the well. "This is where things once lost are returned to us. This is where Cora’s going to come through." the two of them look inside. The water below is bubbling.

"Unless, it’s Stiles and Scott." says  Erica.

"I highly doubt it."

 

* * *

 

**[In Fairy Tale Land -Present]**

Scott’s group is still stuck inside the cell. Stiles is analyzing the paper.

"We are going to get out of here." says Stiles.

"How? By staring at that scroll? It’s not like it’s going to magically open the door for us."

Stiles smiles. "Yes, it is."

"What?"

Stiles stands up. "When I was a little boy, I used to sneak into Gage’s chamber and watch her practice magic. She had a spell book and, Scott… The spells were in the book."

"Yeah, isn’t that what a spell book is? A book that has spells in it?"

Stiles rolls his eyes. "Watch." he gently blows on the paper, causing the words to lift off the page.

Scott stands up. "Whoa. Squid ink. Peter wrote the scroll in squid ink!

Stiles blows the words toward the door of the cell. The inked words magically create an exit. Scott smiles excited. "Told you. Good always wins." Stiles grabs his bow and arrow.

They prepare to go but Aurora stops them. "Wait. I can’t go." she looks at Mulan. "You have to tie me up."

"No. I’m not leaving without you."

"I can’t be trusted. Not as long as Gage has my heart."

Mulan looks back at Stiles and Scott. "Then I will get it back for you."

"Mulan…"

"I will."

Mulan looks at Scott. "Mulan. We got to go."

"Do it." says Aurora to her. Mulan takes a piece of rope, and ties Aurora to what remains of the cell’s bars. Aurora looks at Stiles. "Good luck."

Stiles smiles at her. "Thank you. Good luck to you."

 

* * *

 

The geyser at Lake Nostos gradually subsides, leaving behind a small lake. Gage takes out the vial of ashes.

"And now, the ashes." she turns to Aiden. "Would you care to do the honours?" Aiden takes the ashes and sprinkles them into the lake. A whirlpool magically forms in the center of the lake. "Here we go. We’ll be in Beacon Hills soon enough. I really look forward to seeing my daughter."

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

Peter and Erica continue to stare down the well, until they see a change in the water.

"It’s time." says Peter.

"So, what are we waiting for?"

They step away from the well, and Peter takes out the fairy wand. He holds it up towards the sky and summons a thunderstorm. A clash of green lightning strikes the well, which creates an electric barrier of sorts. "Doesn’t matter who comes through now. No one can survive this."

 

* * *

 

**[In Fairy Tale Land -Present]**

Gage and Aiden stand near the whirlpool. Gage takes out the compass, and holds it out for Aiden to grab.

"I told you I’d deliver you to Rumpelstiltskin. Now don’t let go. Unless, you want to end up someplace that isn’t Beacon Hills."

Aiden takes the other side of the compass, and the two of them prepare to jump. An arrow shoots the compass out of their hands. They turn to see Scott, Stiles, and Mulan arrived at the scene in time to stop them. They are at the other side of the portal.

"You’re not going anywhere. This portal’s taking us home." he says to Scott, "The compass – get it." Scott runs to them.

Gage turns to Aiden. "Find it first. I’ll take care of them." Gage shoots a fireball towards the group, but Mulan deflects it with her sword. Scott draws his own sword and starts a fight with Aiden over the compass. Gage continues to shoot fireballs at Mulan, while Stiles attempts to assist by shooting arrows from a distance. Gage dodges Mulan by magically disappearing, but the bag containing Aurora’s heart is left behind. Accidentally with her sword, Mulan launches towards the whirlpool, but is caught just in time by Aiden before falling in.

He tosses the bag to Mulan. "I may be a pirate, but I bristle at the thought of a woman losing her heart – unless it’s over me."

Mulan looks conflicted over what to do. Stiles approaches her. _"Go!"_

"No, but you need the compass!"

"And Aurora needs her heart."

Mulan gives Stiles her sword. "Take it. It deflects her magic." Mulan exits the battle.

Scott and Aiden resume fighting. Scott looks at Aiden. "I had no idea you had such a soft side."

"I don’t. Just like a fair fight." they continue to duel. "Good form. But not good enough."

Aiden grabs Scott’s leg and manages to flip him onto his back. Meanwhile, Stiles and Gage square off. Aiden slowly slides his hook down Scott’s sword and pins him to the ground. "Normally, I prefer to do other more enjoyable activities with someone on their back. With my life on the line, you’ve left me no choice. A bit of advice? When I jab you with my sword, you’ll feel it." Scott feels for the compass buried in the sand under his back. "You might want to quit."

Scott grabs the compass and holds it up. "Why would I do that when I’m winning?" Aiden is momentarily distracted long enough for Scott to push him off of him. They briefly duel, until Scott gets the upper hand. "Thanks." Scott, with the compass in his fist, pulls back his arm and punches Aiden in the face. He collapses to the ground, unconscious. "Now let’s go home!" yells Scott.

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

Peter and Erica watch the storm brew inside the well. Alice and Cora arrive behind them.

"Mom?" Erica turns around. "You’re not helping Scott and Stiles, are you?"

"I’m helping you, Alice."

"What are you talking about?"

"You’re going to kill them." Cora launches to Peter.

"Sorry, dearie." Peter magically shoots Cora back with the wand, knocking her out.

"Mom, what are you doing?"

"We can’t let Gage come through the portal. You have no idea what she would do to us."

"Scott and Stiles are going to defeat her. They’re the ones that are going to come through."

"Alice, your mother’s right. It’s going to be Gage." says Peter.

Alice looks at him. "No. It won’t. Good always defeats evil." she looks at Erica now. "You should know that more than anyone."

Erica leans forward. "What I know, is my mother will destroy everything I love – and that means you. And I can’t let that happen."

 

* * *

 

**[In Fairy Tale Land -Present]**

Stiles and Gage have still yet to engage in a fight, when Scott charges at Gage with his sword. Gage dodges Scott by magically disappearing.

"Scott, run!" the two of them make a break for the whirlpool, but Gage reappears in front of them, blocking their path. She magically throws the two of them backwards onto the ground. Gage then stalks in Stiles’s direction. Scott attempts to get up, but is thrown back to the ground by Gage. "Why do you want to go to Beacon Hills?" asks Stiles.

"Because my daughter needs me. And now, I’m going to give her the one thing she’s always wanted – your heart." Gage draws back her hand. "Goodbye, Genim."

"No!" Scott pushes Stiles out of the way just before she reaches into his chest. Instead, Gage ends up with her hand inside Scott’s chest.

_"Scott!"_ yells Stiles.

Gage chuckles. "Oh, you foolish boy. Don’t you know? Love is weakness." Gage tries to rip out Scott’s heart, but finds she’s unable to draw back her hand.

Scott eyes glow red for a moment. "No. It’s strength." Suddenly, a burst of white light spreads out from Scott’s body in all directions, causing Gage to disappear. Stiles approaches Scott and touches his chest, over his heart. "What was that?"

Stiles cups his face. "That… Is a great subject for discussion. When we get home." Stiles grabs Scott’s arm and the two of them dash towards the whirlpool. "Ready?"

"Yeah. Let’s go." the two of them jump into the whirlpool portal.

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

In the forest, Alice tries to run towards the well, but is restrained by a sorrowed Erica.

"You can’t! Stop it! You can’t! You’re going to kill them! Please! No! They’re going to make it through! We have to turn it off! You’re going to kill them!"

Alice manages to break free from Erica’s grasp, "No! Alice!" but she quickly pulls her back. She turns her around so they are looking at each other. "What are you doing?"

"Scott and Stiles are going to come through. I know it. You said you wanted to change – to be better. This is how. You want me to have faith in you? Have faith in me."

Erica, with tears on her eyes looks at the well. She approaches it. "Erica." yells Peter but she ignores him.

Erica approaches the well and extends her arms over the electrical barrier. She uses her magic to absorb the storm into her body, effectively removing the barrier to the portal. The power of the magic throws her back. Despite the threat being removed, no one appears to be coming through the portal. Alice runs to it, beside Erica. "No!"

Erica is on the ground, holding onto a tree. "I’m sorry, Alice. I’m sorry." they all look at the well. Alice stands there, looking completely broken.

Suddenly, a hand comes out of the well and grabs the edge. Scott pulls himself out, followed by Stiles. "Mom?"

Scott frowns and looks at her. _"Alice!"_

"Mom!" she passes beside Erica and rushes to Scott and the two of them hug.

"I missed you!" says Scott.

"I missed you, too."

Stiles joins in the hug. "I missed you _so_ much." says Scott again.

Erica looks at Peter. When they draw back from the group hug, they see Peter silently slinking away, Erica on the ground, and Cora finally coming around.

"What’s going on? What happened?" asks Stiles looking around.

"She saved you. She saved both of you." says Alice.

Alice hugs Scott again. Scott looks at Erica. "Thank you."

"You’re welcome."

"Are you okay?" Cora runs towards Stiles, and the two of them also share a hug.

Stiles separates from the hug. "Where’s my husband? I need to find him."

Cora nods, pats Scott on the shoulder and she and Stiles run.

Scott approaches Erica. "Um, your mom… She’s, uh… She’s… A piece of work, you know?"

"Indeed, I do. Welcome back." she smiles at Scott.

Scott caresses Alice head. "Thanks."

 

* * *

 

Stiles and Cora enter Mr. Hale’s shop, with Scott and Alice trailing behind. Derek is still lying unconscious, and the dwarves are still gathered around the bed.

"Derek?" Stiles sits on the bed and caresses his face, smiling. He kisses Derek, which causes the sleeping curse to be broken. A pulse of magic spreads throughout the room. Derek wakes up and gasps.

Everybody look happy. He looks at Stiles. "You… You did it."

"Did you ever doubt I would?"

"No." they kiss again, this time more passionately. "Though, the burning red room did give me pause." Stiles chuckles and they kiss again.

 

* * *

 

Scott confronts Peter alone in the main part of the shop.

"We need to talk."

"Yes." Peter turns around to face Scott. "I believe apologies are in order."

"No. No apologies necessary. I understand why you wanted to keep Gage out of here."

"Just remind me never to bet against you in the future, Mister McCall."

"It’s not really a bet when the game is rigged, is it?"

"To what exactly are you referring?"

"Your scroll. I saw it in your cell. You wrote my name again, and again, and again."

"Just wanted to make sure it would stick."

"The ink – it was there all the time. You could’ve gotten out."

"I was exactly where I wanted to be. You needed to find that, so all this could occur."

"You created the curse, Peter. You made me the saviour. So everything I’ve ever done… It’s exactly what you wanted me to do."

"I created the curse, dearie, but I didn’t make you. I merely took advantage of what you are – the product of true love." Scott quickly glances at the other part of the shop. "That’s why you’re powerful. And everything you’ve done, you’ve done yourself."

Scott frowns. "So you don’t know."

"Know what?"

Scott approaches him and puts a hand over his own chest. "Gage… Tried to rip my heart out, but she couldn’t. She was blasted back by something inside me." Peter tilts his head. "By… By-

"By magic. Whatever that was, I didn’t do that. You did." Scott looks taken back.

 

* * *

 

**[In Fairy Tale Land -Present]**

Mulan has brought the bag containing Aurora’s heart back to the cell. Mulan carefully takes the heart out of the bag. It glows and beats in her hand.

"Have you done this before?" asks her Aurora.

"No." Mulan lifts the glowing heart to Aurora’s chest and pushes it inside of her.

She briefly stops breathing, but suddenly gasps. Mulan smiles at her. "Thank you…"

"What now?"

"Gage told me something. When a wraith consumes a soul, it’s not trapped there forever. It can be reunited with its body."

"You think we can save Phillip?"

"We can try."

"Then let’s try." Mulan extends her hand to Aurora, and the two of them exit the cell.

 

* * *

 

Gage stares vacantly at the now defunct whirlpool portal. Aiden has also regained consciousness.

"We failed."

"Really, Gage. After all this time, why do you still doubt me?" he holds up the mummified bean.

"Well, that bean’s petrified. It’s useless."

"But these waters have regenerative properties. Perhaps, it’s time to do some gardening."

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

Everyone is still gathered at Mr. Hale’s shop. Alice approaches Erica, who is standing off to the side.

"I was right. You really have changed." Alice wraps her arms around Erica, who cautiously returns the hug. Alice looks up to her. "Thank you." and Erica shed a tear, caressing her hair.

Scott reenters the room to where Stiles and Derek are.

"Scott…" they both say.  Stiles grabs Scott's hand.

"Looks like we have some catching up to do." says Derek.

"You have no idea."

"How about dinner at Granny’s? On me." says Cora.

"As long as it’s not Chimera, I’m in." Stiles chuckles. Scott looks at Alice, who is still hugging Erica. "Hey, kid. You hungry?"

"Yeah." Alice breaks away from Erica and joins Scott. "I’ll see you later." she says to the blonde. Everyone begins filing out, laughing happily.

As everyone exits, Erica begins to tear up. Eventually, Erica and Peter are the only two that remain. "Congratulations. You just reunited 'mother' and daughter. Maybe one day, they’ll even invite you for dinner." Erica stands there, her eyes glowing with tears.

 

* * *

 

The reunited group happily walks down the main street of Beacon Hills to Granny’s Diner. On the horizon, a large ship is seen drawing near the town. On board are Aiden and Gage. Gage is holding a black wilted rose, while Aiden inspects the town through a telescope.

"There it is." he puts away the telescope.

"Beacon Hills." says Gage.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think? Did you like it?  
> Scott and Stiles managed to return to Beacon Hills! But Aiden and Gage arrived too! What will happen?
> 
> Oh, Alice called Scott ‘mom’ because well, technically, Scott is his ‘mom’. And it was due the shock of seeing him again and alive. But she usually calls him ‘dad’. So I hope you weren’t offended.
> 
> See you next time! Leave reviews~

**Author's Note:**

> It turns out that what happened in the Fairy Tale Land is happening in the present, not in the past as in Season 1. So in the next chapters I’m gonna write it as [In Fairy Tale Land -Present]
> 
> Nor Phillip, Mulan and Aurora are characters of Teen Wolf. They are the actual characters.


End file.
